


La Intimidad de los Secretos

by crusheidi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 58,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: Traducción AutorizadaHyukjae se muda a un nuevo complejo de apartamentos y se interesa por su nuevo y misterioso vecino, a la vez que guarda sus propios secretos."Tenía dos vidas: una franca, abierta, vista y conocida de todo el que quisiera, llena de franqueza relativa y relativa falsedad, una vida igual a la que llevaban sus amigos y conocidos; y otra que se deslizaba en secreto. Y a través de circunstancias extrañas, quizá accidentales, resultaba que cuanto había en él de verdadero valor, de sinceridad, todo lo que formaba el fondo de su corazón estaba oculto a los ojos de los demás."Anton Chejov, La dama del perrito y otras historias, 1896-1904





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Intimacy of Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490621) by VeronicaVaughn. 



_Un miserable montón de pequeños secretos, eso es lo que somos todos._

_Guillaume Musso, Seras-tu là?_

 

—Oye, ¿dónde estás? ¡Dijiste que me ayudarías a mudarme! —Hyukjae gruñó en su teléfono. Había estado caminando por la acera fuera de su nuevo edificio de apartamentos esperando a que apareciera su mejor amigo, y después de media hora de inútil espera, solo había llamado al hombre.

—Lo hice. Te ayudé a mover tu mierda de mi apartamento. Ahora estoy durmiendo la siesta.

Hyukjae apartó el teléfono de su oreja. —¿Entonces no me vas a ayudar?

—¿Cuál es el punto de hacer ejercicio todos los días si ni siquiera puedes mover algunas cajas tu solo?

—¡¿Unas  _pocas_  cajas, Kyu?! Tengo treinta años de mi vida en la acera acumulando nieve en este momento, ¡son más que unas  _pocas_  cajas!

—¿Entonces tal vez esta sería una gran oportunidad para que reduzcas? ¿Ho-la? El... ¿Hyuk?... La comunicación se esta... cortando... Habla... más tarde. ¡Adiós~!

Hyukjae apretó el teléfono en su puño cuando su brazo cayó a un lado y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con su mano libre. —Bastardo perezoso. ¡Estás en la cama, no en un maldito túnel! —gruñó a nadie en particular.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo una voz tímida detrás de él.

—¡¿Qué?! —espetó.

—Oh, uh, lo siento. Solo iba a preguntarte si necesitabas ayuda con tus cosas.

—¿Mis cosas? —Hyukjae se volvió hacia la voz. Era un hombre joven con cabello castaño ondulado que sobresalía de debajo de un gorro rojo, vestido con una bufanda roja a juego y un abrigo de cuero negro. Era bajo, incluso más bajo que Hyukjae si eso era posible, pero tenía hombros anchos y un cuerpo apropiado. Comenzó a morderse el labio inferior con timidez y miró hacia otro lado mientras Hyukjae lo analizaba—. ¿Me ayudarías?

—Claro. Te estás mudando a estos apartamentos, ¿verdad? Yo también vivo aquí, así que eso significa que vamos a ser vecinos.

—¿Oh, vecinos? ¿Vives aquí también? Lo siento por gritarte, estoy frustrado con mi amigo. Me encantaría un poco de ayuda, gracias. Soy Hyukjae, por cierto.

—Donghae —contestó el moreno—. Déjame guardar la cámara y regresaré, ¿de acuerdo? —el castaño le dio a Hyukjae una sonrisa que lo hizo parecer al menos cinco años más joven y corrió por las puertas del edificio de apartamentos para guardar sus cosas. Cuando Donghae regresó unos minutos después, tenía la misma sonrisa inocente en su rostro—. Está bien, estoy listo.

—Estoy en el apartamento 3B, así que espero que te guste subir escaleras.

—¿3B? ¡entonces realmente somos vecinos! ¡Estoy en 3A! —Donghae dio un pequeño aplauso con sus manos y luego agarró una caja de la pila. —¿Está la puerta abierta?

—Sí, debería estarlo. Gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda, realmente lo aprecio.

—No es un problema. La mayoría de las veces me siento en casa totalmente aburrido, así que este es un cambio agradable —Donghae levantó la caja y comenzó a subir con cuidado las escaleras hasta el tercer piso.

Tomó la mayor parte de la tarde y no hubo mucho espacio para conversar, ya que ambos conservaron su oxígeno en cada viaje de ida y vuelta por las escaleras, pero entre los dos hombres pudieron mover todo sin ningún problema. Jadeando mientras dejaba caer la última caja en la entrada, Hyukjae se hundió en el suelo por el agotamiento. —Eso fue lo último, gracias a Dios.

—Creo que he tenido suficiente ejercicio para que me dure toda la semana, si no todo el mes —estuvo de acuerdo Donghae mientras se sentaba sin gracia en el suelo frente a su nuevo vecino. Aprovechó su descanso como una oportunidad para ver mejor al hombre. Hyukjae era un hombre delgado con cabello negro bien recortado y ojos sin dobles párpados pero inteligentes. Cuando el hombre levantó la vista y sonrió a Donghae, vislumbró unas encías rosadas y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Te ofrecería algo de beber, pero no estoy exactamente seguro de cuál es la caja con mis tazas... —Hyukjae comenzó a mirar alrededor del apartamento revuelto tratando de detectar una caja con la etiqueta de  _cocina_ , pero no tenía ninguna suerte inmediata—. Si quieres descansar unos minutos, correré a la tienda de la esquina y buscaré algo.

—Estoy seguro de que estás cansado, puedo beber algo cuando regresé a casa.

—No, está bien. Estoy bien, ¿ves? —Hyukjae saltó del suelo y extendió sus brazos con una extravagante reverencia—. Sólo descansa, volveré en un minuto.

Para sorpresa de Donghae, Hyukjae rápidamente tomó su billetera del mostrador de la cocina y comenzó a correr por las escaleras como si no hubiera estado tan agotado como el castaño hace unos segundos. —Debe hacer ejercicio —murmuró Donghae mientras fruncía el ceño. Donghae se mantuvo saludable y disfrutó jugando al fútbol de vez en cuando, pero por lo demás no estaba entusiasmado con el ejercicio por el simple hecho de hacer ejercicio.

Miró alrededor del apartamento en busca de una de las sillas que había levantado antes, más como taburetes que sillas en realidad, pero estaban todas al otro lado del apartamento y él simplemente no tenía la energía para caminar tan lejos, así que permaneció en el suelo y se apoyó contra una caja con la etiqueta  _electrónica_. Antes de que su corazón tuviera la oportunidad de volver a un ritmo normal, Hyukjae caminaba por la puerta.

—No podía decidir si debería comprar algo caliente debido al clima o algo frío debido al entrenamiento. ¿Quieres café o jugo? También tengo algo de agua —dijo Hyukjae mientras sostenía dos bebidas.

—Jugo —Donghae se levantó y siguió al hombre mayor a la cocina y observó cómo Hyukjae guardaba las bebidas adicionales en el refrigerador—. ¿Eres un jugador o algo así?

—¿Un jugador? No, ¿por qué?

—La mayoría de tus cajas están etiquetadas como  _electrónica_ , pero no veo un televisor, así que pensé que quizás eras un jugador.

—No, no es nada de eso. Mi antiguo compañero de cuarto es un jugador, así que probablemente tenga más de lo que necesito, pero la mayoría es para el trabajo, ya que a veces trabajo desde casa.

—Eso está bien, ¿qué haces?

—Si te lo dijera tendría que matarte —Hyukjae vio que los ojos de Donghae se abrían ante la fría seriedad de su voz, luego se echó a reír—. Sólo bromeo, trabajo en una compañía de revistas. ¿Qué hay de ti, cuál es tu trabajo?

—Oh... umm, soy un fotógrafo, supongo.

—¿Supones? —Hyukjae vio la mirada incómoda en la cara de Donghae, por lo que decidió no presionar el tema—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has vivido en estos apartamentos? Se ven bien, me refiero a la cantidad de renta que estamos pagando, es mejor que sean geniales, pero ¿cuál es tu opinión?

—He vivido aquí durante casi quince años, por lo que no deben ser tan malos, ¿verdad? —Donghae respondió con una risa—. La gente no siempre es muy amigable, pero se mantienen aparte en su mayor parte, y es tranquilo y seguro.

—¿Quince años? ¿Así que vives con tus padres?

—No, vivo solo.

—¿De verdad? —Hyukjae no pudo ocultar su sorpresa—. Debes ser mayor de lo que pareces.

—¿De qué edad parezco? —Donghae preguntó con una inclinación de cabeza. Siempre se lo confundía con alguien más joven, así que no era sorprendente que Hyukjae también lo pensara, pero le gustaba escuchar las suposiciones de la gente.

—Por tu cara, ¿supongo que tal vez veintidós? Pero por tu cuerpo, ¿supongo que veintisiete o veintiocho?

—¿Mi cuerpo? —Donghae se sonrojó y estiró su ropa.

—Sí, tu cuerpo está lleno como un adulto maduro, no escuálido como lo sería un adolescente. Entonces, ¿cuántos años tienes? Por lo general soy bastante bueno para adivinar las edades, ¿así que estaba cerca?

—Hace poco cumplí veintinueve años.

Hyukjae chasqueó los dedos y le dio a Donghae otra sonrisa gomosa. —¿Ves? ¡Te dije que soy bueno para adivinar las edades! También tengo veintinueve, así que supongo que eso nos hace amigos.

—Sí, amigos... —Donghae sintió que su teléfono vibraba en su bolsillo, y aunque estaba bastante seguro de que sabía quién estaba llamando, de todos modos lo comprobó—. Me tengo que ir, pero deberíamos salir un rato. Si quieres, quiero decir.

—Sí, eso suena bien. Cuando limpien un poco este lugar, te invitaré a una comida para llevar o algo para recompensarte.

—Me gustaría eso.

Hyukjae acompañó a Donghae hacia la puerta y, después de despedirse cuando el castaño desapareció en su propio apartamento al otro lado del pasillo, se dio la vuelta para enfrentar el desorden que era su nuevo apartamento. Con un gran suspiro, se dedicó a hacer algún tipo de organización para el caos.

***

Unos días después, Hyukjae estaba parado cerca de los buzones de correo llenando un formulario para que su correo fuera enviado a su nueva dirección cuando Donghae entró para revisar su propio buzón. Se sonrieron el uno al otro de manera amistosa, luego Donghae tomó su correo y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Una mujer, también revisando su correo, notó el intercambio y negó con la cabeza. —Deberías alejarte de él —dijo ella.

Hyukjae miró alrededor de la habitación, pero eran las únicas dos personas en el área pequeña. —¿Estás hablando conmigo?

—Sí. Deberías mantenerte alejado de esa persona.

—¿Qué persona? ¿Donghae? —Hyukjae levantó una ceja a la mujer, completamente sorprendido por el extraño consejo. El hombre parecía perfectamente inofensivo e incluso se había ofrecido voluntario para ayudarlo cuando era un extraño en la calle—. Me parece una buena persona.

—Es un homosexual.

—Oh... ¿y...?

—Y va contra la voluntad de Dios. Es vergonzoso.

—La voluntad de Dios... ya veo —Hyukjae reprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco o reírse en el rostro de la mujer, ya que todos tenían derecho a su opinión, incluso si él consideraba que su opinión era intolerante y sin sentido—. Tendré su consejo en consideración.

—Es un pecador.

—Siento que te sientas así —dijo Hyukjae mientras recogía sus papeles y se alejaba de la mujer. Llenar los formularios en la intimidad de su propio apartamento sonaba como una mejor idea para el segundo. Cuando llegó al tercer piso, consideró llamar a la puerta de Donghae, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Por lo que sabía de Donghae, era  _tal vez_ un fotógrafo que vivía solo en un apartamento caro desde que tenía quince años, el hombre era increíblemente tímido o quería permanecer misterioso—. ¿De todos modos qué diría? ¿Quiero asegurarme de que tus sentimientos no se vieron afectados por la conversación que ni siquiera escuchaste? —sacudió la cabeza ante su propia estupidez mientras entraba a su apartamento.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Todo el mundo me ve como esta pequeña cosa insensible y hosca. Esos son solo los lados de mí que me parece necesario mostrar porque nadie más parece estar mostrándolos"._

_―Fiona Apple_

 

Fue un día especialmente nevado cuando Hyukjae llegó al edificio de apartamentos para encontrar un pino gigante atrapado en la puerta de la entrada principal. Había algunos otros inquilinos dando vueltas, golpeando sus pies y rodando los ojos con molestia por el obstáculo que los mantenía alejados de sus cálidos hogares. Hyukjae no podía entender por qué nadie estaba haciendo nada cuando vislumbró un gorro rojo familiar. Gruñendo mientras se abría paso entre los inútiles vecinos, se dirigió a la puerta y sonrió a Donghae mientras el hombre tiraba del árbol, tratando de meter la cosa en la puerta.

—¿Quieres ayuda?

—¿Qué? —fue la respuesta de Donghae sorprendida y sin aliento—. ¡Oh! ¡Hyukjae! ¡Sí, por favor! —a pesar de que Donghae era tímido y desconfiado de la gente, se arrepintió de haberse ido tan temprano cuando se conocieron por primera vez, y se mostró agradecido por la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con su nuevo amigo.

—Está bien, primero que nada, deja de empujar, lo estás haciendo todo de al revés y por eso las ramas se quedan atrapadas. Demos vuelta al árbol, primero el tronco, y así debería poder entrar bien.

—Umm, está bien.

El castaño soltó el árbol y Hyukjae lo movió. Arrastró el árbol fuera de la entrada para darles a los inquilinos suficiente espacio para pasar, antes de girarlo y pasárselo a Donghae, primero el tronco. —No creo que vaya a caber en el ascensor, así que simplemente subamos las escaleras. ¿Crees que puedes?

—¡Sí, no soy débil! —Donghae resopló.

—No quise decir que eres débil, es solo que va a ser complicado —mintió Hyukjae para salvar el orgullo del hombre—. ¿Por qué compraste un árbol tan gigante de todos modos?

—¿Por qué no?

Hyukjae resopló divertido mientras agarraba la corona del árbol y seguía a Donghae por las escaleras. Hubo otra breve lucha cuando empujaron el pino por la puerta principal de Donghae y luego Hyukjae volvió a reír cuando se dio cuenta de que Donghae no tenía idea de dónde quería poner la cosa.

—Espera... —Donghae dejó caer el extremo del árbol y comencé a mover algunos muebles para hacer sitio al árbol de hojas perenne.

Mientras esperaba que Donghae despejara un espacio, Hyukjae dejó que su curiosidad natural se hiciera cargo y miró alrededor del apartamento para aprender más sobre su nuevo y misterioso amigo. Lo primero que notó fue que Donghae era un poco perezoso, y aunque no llamaba sucio al apartamento, ciertamente era desordenado. Lo segundo que notó fueron las fotos que cubrían cada superficie vertical. —Tu apartamento es un desastre.

—¿Lo es? —Donghae preguntó con genuina confusión—. Soy el único aquí y realmente no me molesta. Además, tu lugar probablemente sea mucho peor ahora.

—Si eso es verdad —Hyukjae no quería pensar en las cajas que lo esperaban en su apartamento, así que decidió cambiar de tema—. ¿Tomaste todas estas fotos?

—Sí.

—Son buenas —Hyukjae no pudo evitar notar que todas las fotos eran de paisajes y ninguna contenía personas, ni siquiera al propio Donghae.

—Gracias —dijo Donghae suavemente, antes de volver a cambiar el tema—. Está bien, pongamos el árbol aquí... —colocó el soporte en el espacio ahora vacío y luego ayudó a Hyukjae a dirigir el árbol hacia su nuevo hogar. Cuando finalmente pusieron el árbol en su lugar, el cuerpo entero de Donghae estaba radiante de emoción—. ¡Es perfecto!

—¡Es demasiado grande! Mira, está todo doblado por el techo.

—¿Y? ¡La Navidad tiene que ver con el árbol, y cuanto más grande mejor! —Donghae aplaudió y le dio a Hyukjae una sonrisa torcida.

Hyukjae sonrió mientras observaba al hombre emocionado por el árbol con alegría infantil y no pudo evitar molestarlo un poco. —Es tan malo cuanto más lo miro. Los árboles necesitan espacio para ramificarse y tomar el sol. Deben ser libres y salvajes y extender sus raíces.

—Sí, tal vez los árboles normales, pero este es un árbol de Navidad. Se ha cortado y sacado de su casa, por lo que no tiene raíces. Pero todavía quiere sentirse amado y especial. Esta tan cómodo y seguro y feliz para dar alegría a los demás, incluso si eso significa que no puede ser libre como otros árboles. Tal vez a veces se sienta solo, pero no es un árbol infeliz o inútil —Donghae extendió la mano para acariciar las ramas del árbol de hoja perenne hasta que atrapó a Hyukjae y le dirigió una mirada extraña—. De todos modos... ¿Quieres ayudarme a decorarlo?

—Eso estaría bien, pero espero compañía esta noche, en este momento en realidad, así que probablemente debería regresar a mi apartamento.

—Oh...

Hyukjae pudo ver cómo la felicidad desaparecía del hombre más bajo cuando su sonrisa torcida fue reemplazada por un pequeño puchero.

—Puedo esperar a que vuelvas —ofreció Donghae.

—En realidad estoy bastante ocupado con el trabajo en este momento, por lo que probablemente deberías hacerlo solo —Donghae miró sus dedos de los pies, pero asintió tristemente de acuerdo, haciendo que Hyukjae se sintiera como un bastardo malvado que acababa de patear a un cachorro—. Pero todavía cenaremos juntos, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo limpié mi casa?

Donghae levantó la vista con una sonrisa tímida. —Sí, eso me gustaría.

—Está bien. Te veré más tarde —Hyukjae caminó hacia la puerta con Donghae pisándole los talones, y cuando abrió la puerta vio a una persona alta y molesta y familiar que lo esperaba afuera de su puerta.

—¡Ya era hora! ¿Dónde has estado, Hyuk? ¡Estoy envejeciendo esperándote! —Kyuhyun espetó—. ¿Quién es ese? —añadió un gesto de la cabeza como una idea de último momento hacia Donghae.

—Kyuhyun, este es Donghae, mi vecino. Donghae, este es Kyuhyun, mi compañero de trabajo.

—Compañero de trabajo y mejor amigo —aclaró Kyuhyun—. He escuchado mucho sobre ti, Donghae, es bueno poner finalmente una cara al nombre.

—¿Has oído hablar mucho de mí?

—Lo siento, Donghae, no ha escuchado nada, es un imbécil al que le gusta inventar historias para que la gente se sienta incómoda. Simplemente ignóralo —dijo Hyukjae con un suspiro y un puñetazo en el estómago de Kyuhyun.

—Oh.

—Diviértete decorando, y hazme saber si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si seguro...

Hyukjae abrió la puerta y empujó a su amigo antes de sonreír a Donghae y despedirse con la mano. —Nos vemos más tarde.

***

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Hyukjae había ayudado a Donghae a mover el árbol de Navidad a su apartamento y el hombre todavía no había escuchado nada de su vecino. Había visto destellos de él ir y venir, a veces con Kyuhyun, pero la mayor parte del tiempo solo, y se preguntaba por qué el hombre de pelo negro no había tratado de hablar con él todavía.

Una noche, cuando Donghae se sentía especialmente aburrido, se animó a visitar el apartamento de su nuevo vecino y se mordió el labio inferior mientras esperaba que Hyukjae abriera la puerta. Cuando Hyukjae finalmente abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de encías en su rostro, Donghae se asustó momentáneamente.

—Hola Donghae, ¿qué pasa?

—Hola... Hyukjae. Oh... ¿qué pasa? Umm... yo estaba... uh... ¿Estoy haciendo un pastel casero? Sí. Y eh... ¿me preguntaba si podría pedir regalarme... azúcar? —Donghae nunca había sido tan bueno mintiendo y podía decir que el otro hombre no lo creía por la forma en que su sonrisa crecía a medida que Donghae buscaba a través de sus palabras. Deseaba poder volver corriendo a su propio apartamento y esconderse debajo de una mesa, pero eso habría sido aún más embarazoso. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era aceptar su mentira.

—¿Azúcar? Sí, creo que tengo algo, pero aún no he terminado de desempacar, así que dame un minuto para encontrarla. Entra.

—Está bien —dijo Donghae con una sonrisa tímida. Se quitó los zapatos y siguió al hombre un poco más alto hasta su cocina. Hyukjae no había mentido sobre su progreso; había cajas por todas partes y la mayoría todavía estaban selladas. Cuando entraron en la cocina, Hyukjae se frotó la nuca mientras miraba tres cajas selladas en el mostrador. Cada caja se veía exactamente igual en la opinión de Donghae—. ¿Eres clarividente?

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás usando tu visión de rayos X para mirar a través de las cajas o algo? —Donghae cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho cuando Hyukjae lo miró y el hombre más alto se echó a reír.

—No tengo visión de rayos X, así que no te preocupes por proteger tu modestia —dijo Hyukjae con una risita—. Aunque tengo una buena memoria... creo que está en esta caja —abrió la caja del medio y comenzó a sacar cosas mientras buscaba la azúcar.

—Pensé que ya habrías desempacado más cosas —dijo Donghae mientras miraba alrededor del apartamento.

—Primero comencé con las habitaciones importantes —fue la distraída respuesta de Hyukjae mientras agitaba un recipiente sin marcar. Finalmente, decidió que el recipiente sin marcar no contenía azúcar, por lo que volvió a buscar en la caja.

—¿La cocina no es considerada una habitación importante?

—Tal vez sea para la gente que realmente puede cocinar... ¡ah ja! ¡Lo encontré! —Hyukjae sacó una bolsa de gránulos blancos y la agitó en el aire—. En mi caso, sin embargo, el dormitorio fue el más importante porque estoy totalmente destrozado sin mi hermoso sueño. En cuanto al resto, he estado demasiado ocupado con el trabajo y no he tenido tiempo de desempacar.

—Pero siempre estás en casa —dijo Donghae antes de darse una palmada en la frente.

—¿Me estás acosando? —Hyukjae le dio a Donghae una sonrisa rápida antes de mirar alrededor de la cocina de nuevo por un plato depositaria para la azúcar.

—¡No! ¡Lo siento! Eso sonaba raro... solo quiero decir, te oigo ir y venir todo el día —Donghae se miró los pies, una vez más deseando poder simplemente alejarse y esconderse. Sonaba como un pervertido.

—Oh. ¿Soy demasiado ruidoso? He estado trabajando mucho desde casa últimamente, por lo que mi oficina fue la segunda habitación que desempaqué —Hyukjae apartó la caja que había estado explorando y se puso la mano en la cadera—. Realmente no estoy seguro de dónde pongo las bolsas de plástico, si alguna vez tuve alguna. ¿Realmente estás haciendo un pastel?

—Umm, bueno, quiero decir que puedo. Ya encontraste el azúcar, así que ahora solo necesito algo de... umm... harina, y huevos, y tal vez algunas otras cosas —Donghae se mordió el labio inferior mientras trataba de recordar qué ingredientes incluso formaban un pastel y Hyukjae se reía de él. Donghae estaba avergonzado hasta que notó la forma en que la cara de Hyukjae brilló y la forma en que sus ojos se arrugaban cuando se reía. Sonrió felizmente por hacer reír al otro hombre y se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que debería ir a comprar algo ya hecho.

—¡No! Dijiste pastel casero y ahora quiero probar tu pastel casero, no una monstruosidad comprada en la tienda. ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? Me ayudas a guardar las cosas de cocina que están en estas cajas y luego te ayudaré hacer un pastel, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. ¿A dónde van estas cosas?

—Tampoco lo sé. Solo piensa como si fuera tu cocina y coloca las cosas donde creas que deberían estar, solo un poco más ordenados.

Donghae se rió y tomó una bandeja de servir de una caja. —Bueno, probablemente no lo uses muy a menudo, así que lo pondremos en el estante superior.

—Eso tiene sentido —Hyukjae observó cómo Donghae caminaba hacia el gabinete más alejado y se estiraba de puntillas para llegar al estante superior con poco éxito. En lugar de ayudar al hombre más bajo prestándole su centímetro extra de altura, se apoyó en el mostrador y admiró al hombre por el rabillo del ojo. Donghae era bajo, era cierto, pero no era pequeño. Su cuerpo fue proporcionado en la forma más masculina, con un pecho ancho y muslos musculosos y gruesos. Su camisa subió mientras se estiraba revelando su estómago y Hyukjae le dio una ojeada donde se miraba la más mínima insinuación de abdominales y de repente quería estar más cerca del hombre.

—Déjame ayudarte... —dijo Hyukjae, mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el hombre más pequeño y tomaba la bandeja de su mano extendida. Sus cuerpos se amoldaron junto con su mejilla apoyada contra el suave y ondulado cabello de Donghae y el firme culo de Donghae se acunó en su regazo, mientras se estiraba sobre el castaño para guardar el plato.

—Umm, g-gracias.

—Por supuesto —Hyukjae volvió a su propia caja, pero observó a Donghae desde su visión periférica. El otro hombre colocó el resto de las fuentes en el mostrador, probablemente para ser guardado por Hyukjae más tarde, y comenzó a desempacar tazas, que luego colocó en uno de los estantes inferiores de fácil acceso. La decepción de Hyukjae fue algo aplastada cuando notó el rubor sano y brillante adornando las mejillas de Donghae.

Justo cuando Donghae recogió una nueva caja, hubo un golpe en la puerta principal, pero antes de que Hyukjae pudiera responder, Kyuhyun entró y se dirigió a la cocina. —Cariño, estoy en casa... ¡Oh! Hola Donghae, no esperaba que estuvieras aquí —a pesar de hablar con Donghae, Kyuhyun estaba mirando directamente a Hyukjae con una ceja levantada.

—Oh, um, hola Kyuhyun. Está bien, me estaba yendo.

—¡¿Yendo?! —preguntó Hyukjae—. ¿Por qué? Aún no hemos hecho el pastel —Donghae solo respondió a sus preguntas con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—. ¡Donghae, espera! Si no te sientes cómodo con Kyu, entonces le pediré que se vaya, pero en realidad no es tan malo como parece.

—Está bien, deberías salir con tu... umm... amigo.

Kyuhyun se acercó a la pareja y puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Hyukjae. —Él tiene razón, Donghae, deberías quedarte.

—Um, no, no quiero interferir. De todos modos, simplemente irrumpí aquí sin una invitación. Te veré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿De qué estás hablando? Te invité y te pedí que te quedaras. Incluso fue mi idea hacer el pastel aquí...

—¡Adiós!

Donghae corrió hacia la puerta como un conejo asustado y se fue antes de que Hyukjae tuviera la oportunidad de pensar en detenerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Eso, mi querido, es lo que hace que un personaje sea interesante, sus secretos"._

_― Kate Morton, El jardin olvidado._

 

—¡¿Qué demonios, Kyu?! —espetó Hyukjae.

—¡Whoa! ¡¿Por qué  _me_  gritas?

—¡Lo asustaste al irrumpir aquí como un niño borracho!

—¿Disculpa? Soy tu mejor amigo y tu compañero, así que sí, creo que puedo irrumpir donde quiera y cuando me dé la gana. Además, ¿no me escuchaste decirle que se quede? No es mi culpa ¡No puede soportarlo! Si sigues actuando como una perra, voy a pensar que estás enamorado de él o algo así —Kyuhyun estaba a punto de reírse de la idea cuando Hyukjae de repente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina—. Espera... _¡¿estás enamorado de él?!_

—Vete a la mierda.

—Oh, esto no tiene precio. ¡Ese chico ni siquiera es tu tipo! ¿Ya has hecho una verificación de antecedentes sobre él?

—No necesito hacer una verificación de antecedentes de cada persona que conozco, Kyu. No soy un bastardo paranoico como tú.

—No es necesario que hagas verificaciones de antecedentes de todos los que conoces, eso es cierto, ¡pero sí tienes que  _hacer_  verificaciones de antecedentes de las personas que invitas a tu jodido hogar! Honestamente, ¿no has hecho ninguna investigación sobre él? ¿Que pasa si es un psicópata?

—No es un psicópata. Ha vivido tranquilamente en ese apartamento durante quince años. ¡No ha tenido ningún problema!

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué demonios estás pensando? ¿Crees que el Servicio Nacional de Inteligencia creó estos protocolos para que te sientas como un agente secreto y los ignores? ¡No eres James Bond! ¡Donghae vivió aquí! ¿Durante quince años? ¿Y qué? ¿Se mudó aquí cuando tenía doce años?

—Tenía quince años —murmuró Hyukjae.

—¡¿Quince?! ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Eso te suena normal? ¿Podría ser de Corea del Norte por todo lo que sabes y vas a ignorar el hecho de que está viviendo frente a ti? Simplemente entrega tu placa ahora mismo, porque en lugar de actuar como un agente de inteligencia, ¡estás actuando como un hijo de puta!

—¡Kyu, detente! Entiendo que lo que esté pasando con él no es exactamente normal, ¡pero no es de Corea del Norte! ¿Puedo simplemente conocer a alguien sin tener que conocer cada pequeño detalle personal sobre sus vidas dentro de las primeras veinticuatro horas ¿porque es  _protocolo?_  ¿Cuántas relaciones exitosas has tenido, y Sungmin no cuenta porque es una jodida prostituta?

—Sungmin es un  _agente_.

—¡Un agente tan encubierto como una  _prostituta_  podría serlo!

—¿Podrías dejar de llamar prostituta a mi amigo y colega solo porque está haciendo su trabajo, a diferencia de algún otro hijo de puta en la habitación cuyo nombre no creo que deba mencionar? ¿Y a qué diablos te refieres por  _relación_  de todos modos? ¿Ya estás follando con Donghae?

—Hay más en las relaciones que follar, imbécil, pero para tu información, no, no estamos follando y no estamos en una maldita relación. ¡Ni siquiera sabe que soy gay!

—Gracias a Dios por eso entonces. Ni siquiera pienses en acercarte a él hasta que termine con su verificación de antecedentes.

—Kyu, por favor —Hyukjae suspiró. Sabía que estaba derrotado, Kyuhyun tenía razón y si el Servicio de Inteligencia Nacional descubriera que estaba tomando riesgos como este, sería despedido en un segundo—. Te prometo que no es una mala persona. Es realmente dulce y tímido, y no haría daño a una mosca. Sé que puedes escuchar su acento de Mokpo a pesar de que está tratando de ocultarlo, por lo que tampoco es de Corea del Norte. A la gente del edificio no le gusta que sea gay, así que estoy seguro de que si alguna vez hizo algo malo, ya lo hubieran echado. Es inocente.

—No me gusta. Hay reglas por una razón, Hyuk. Te estás poniendo en peligro, estás poniendo en peligro a tu compañero, que es a  _mí_  en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, y estés poniendo en peligro a la agencia.

—Pero  _no_  lo hago, porque es demasiado inocente y puro para causar algún problema.

—Eso no es cierto y lo sabes. No me importa lo puro que sea, ¡si nada más puede usarse contra ti!

—No dejaré que suceda porque nadie necesita saberlo. Por lo que se sabe, solo soy un ciudadano de cuello blanco que trabaja para una compañía de revistas, ¿verdad? Y además, no es como si me estuviera casando con el hombre; ¡Ni siquiera estamos saliendo! Es interesante y solo quiero conocerlo como una persona normal.

—Dios, voy a arrepentirme de esto, solo lo sé.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Hyukjae mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su compañero y le daba un gran abrazo de oso—. Prometo que tendré cuidado y todo estará bien.

—Pondré esas famosas últimas palabras en tu lápida. Sin embargo, hay una condición, si quieres que mantenga la boca cerrada.

—¿Qué condición?

—Si no vas a hacer una verificación de antecedentes, entonces necesitas obtener la información de él. Es raro.

—No es raro.

—Es raro y necesitas averiguar por qué, o yo lo haré.

—Bien. Agarra esa caja.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay en ella?

—No lo sé, pero lo descubrirás cuando empieces a desempacar.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué estoy desempacando tus cajas? ¡Ya te ayudé a empacarlas en primer lugar!

—Bueno, eres el genio que asustó a mi ayudante, así que ahora es tu trabajo, felicitaciones.

—Podemos desempacar más tarde.

—¡No, ahora! Le dije que le daría de comer una vez que se limpiara este lugar, así que si quieres que averigüe más sobre él, necesitas ayudarme a poner todo en orden. Si no quieres ayudar a desempacar, entonces ponte en tu computadora y búscame algunos muebles. Este lugar es espeluznante sin muebles.

—Ahora  _eso_  es algo que puedo hacer!

—Y antes de que ordenes algo raro, recuerda que será tu culo perezoso el que pase más tiempo en eso.

—Maldición, eso es cierto... Bien, te pediré buenos muebles, nada de la línea de Katy Perry.

—Tengo poder de veto en todas las compras.

—¡Dije bien! Se te otorgó el poder de veto, ahora desempaca algo antes de que me haga enojar. Sabe cuánto odio a la gente que revolotea.

Hyukjae volvió a la cocina y suspiró cuando vio las bandejas esperándolo en el mostrador. Kyuhyun tenía razón en que Donghae no era su  _tipo_  habitual, pero había algo en el hombre que era tan atractivo. Era simple, pero al mismo tiempo un misterio. Tal vez una verificación de antecedentes hubiera revelado todo y Donghae se hubiera convertido en otra persona normal para él, pero no creía que ese fuera el caso.

El resto de la tarde tomó también el resto de la noche para desempacar el resto de las cajas y la mayor parte de la noche para organizarlo todo decentemente, pero a pesar de la falta de sueño y las incesantes críticas de Kyuhyun, Hyukjae estaba satisfecho con el progreso. Solo necesitaba algunos muebles y algunos comestibles, y podía invitar a su encantador vecino a una cena romántica. Sólo el pensamiento le hizo sonreír agradablemente a sí mismo.

***

Solo tomó unos días para que los nuevos muebles de Hyukjae llegaran y luego él estaba frente a la puerta de Donghae, pero por mucho que llamara no había respuesta. Hyukjae no podía oír nada desde el interior del apartamento, y, por más tentado que estuviera de abrir la cerradura para asegurarse de que Donghae no solo lo estaba ignorando, resistió la tentación. Resistió la urgencia durante dos días enteros antes de que se hartara y la rompió.

Cuando asomó la cabeza en el apartamento, se alegró y decepcionó al encontrarlo vacío. Al menos Donghae no lo estaba ignorando, pero ¿dónde estaba el hombre? Rápidamente se asomó a cada habitación para asegurarse de que en realidad estaban vacías y de que Donghae no estaba herido y se estaba muriendo, luego, silenciosamente, salió del apartamento y usó sus herramientas para cerrar la puerta nuevamente.

—¿Dónde estás? —se preguntó Hyukjae. Se le había ocurrido que podría haber revisado las pertenencias de Donghae para aprender más sobre el castaño, pero si iba a hacer eso, entonces podría hacer una verificación de antecedentes, ya que era tan intrusivo. Eran las vacaciones, por lo que era posible que Donghae estuviera visitando a la familia, pero no estaba de acuerdo con lo que sabía sobre el hombre hasta ahora. Después de escucharlo hablar sobre los árboles solitarios y sin raíces, Hyukjae llegó a la conclusión de que Donghae estaba solo en el mundo, pero tal vez su suposición era errónea—. ¿Realmente lo juzgué tan mal?

Hyukjae gruñó para sí mismo y se frotó la nuca. Quería darle a Donghae su espacio y respetar su privacidad, pero odiaba no saber dónde estaba el hombre. Eran prácticamente extraños entre ellos, pero si algo malo le había pasado a Donghae, Hyukjae no sabía cómo se perdonaría a sí mismo. Donghae era demasiado puro para ser herido. Como ningún otro.

Hyukjae golpeó la jamba de la puerta de su apartamento mientras iba a buscar un poco de cinta y una cuerda. Instaló un sistema de advertencia simple cerca de la parte inferior de la puerta de Donghae para que con una simple mirada pudiera saber si alguien había salido o no del apartamento de su vecino, luego tomó su bolsa de gimnasia y salió del edificio. Por alguna razón, Donghae había despertado cada hueso sobreprotector en su cuerpo. Necesitaba ser más fuerte.

***

Afortunadamente para Hyukjae, ni siquiera tuvo que esperar veinticuatro horas antes de escuchar el golpe de la puerta de su vecino. Salió corriendo al pasillo solo para una verificación doble y, efectivamente, su pequeña trampa para cuerdas había sido lanzada. Revisó su reloj y decidió que aún tenía mucho tiempo para preparar todo antes de invitar a Donghae a cenar. Tomó una ducha rápida, puso la mesa, encendió algunas velas y puso música suave antes de cruzar el pasillo para llamar a la puerta de Donghae.

Cuando Donghae abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, Hyukjae sintió que el alivio inundaba su cuerpo. —Estas bien.

—Si estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás?

—No, quiero decir que no te he visto últimamente, así que estaba preocupado.

—Oh —Donghae se sonrojó y se miró los pies.

—No es por eso que estoy aquí, bueno, no es la única razón de todos modos. Terminé de limpiar, así que quiero invitarte a cenar.

—¿Ahora mismo?

—Sí... ¿a menos que estés ocupado?

Donghae negó con la cabeza. —No, no estoy ocupado.

—¡De acuerdo, genial! —Hyukjae agarró la mano de Donghae y lo llevó a su apartamento recién decorado y amueblado—. ¿Qué piensas?

—Vaya, se ve muy bien, Hyukjae —tímidamente alejó su mano de la de su anfitrión y se dirigió a la sala de estar para ver más de cerca—. Parece más grande, y por alguna razón, la televisión ridículamente grande hace que parezca acogedor —dijo Donghae con una sonrisa.

—Sí, Kyuhyun hizo un escena por esa televisión, pero la normalidad es reconfortante. ¿Quieres ver el resto? Te daré un recorrido.

—Umm, bien, claro.

Hyukjae agarró la mano de Donghae de nuevo y lo guió por el apartamento. Realmente no había mucho que ver, ya que era un apartamento pequeño, pero de todas formas le dio un recorrido, mostrándole a Donghae todo, excepto su oficina y guardando el comedor para el final. Cuando finalmente entraron en el comedor, la atención de Donghae se concentró de inmediato en las velas y nuevamente retiró la mano de Hyukjae.

—¿Esto que es?

—Es para nuestra cena. Ya te advertí que soy un cocinero terrible, ¿verdad? Así que espero que estés bien con la comida para llevar. ¿Qué debemos pedir?

Donghae se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba a su alrededor, finalmente, notando, no solo las velas, sino la música. —¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¿Estás esperando a alguien más? ¿Va a venir Kyuhyun?

—No, es para ti. Lo siento si es raro, pero bueno, me gustas, así que pensé que tal vez podríamos pasar un tiempo juntos y quizás yo también te guste... —Hyukjae suspiró ante su propia confusión. Cuando estaba en un caso, conocía el objetivo por dentro y por fuera, lo que hacía que fuera fácil ser encantador y carismático, pero tratar de salir con alguien en serio era una historia completamente diferente.

—¿Eres... gay? —Donghae lo pensó por un segundo y frunció el ceño—. ¿Entonces no estás saliendo con Kyuhyun?

— _¡¿Qué?!_  ¡Dios no! —Hyukjae dio un paso adelante para tomar la mano de Donghae de nuevo, pero para su sorpresa, el castaño dio un paso atrás—. ¿Qué está mal? Está bien si no te gusto. Quiero decir, por supuesto, no espero que te guste de inmediato, pero creo que me gustarás si me das una oportunidad.

—¿Por qué crees que soy gay? ¿Por qué no debería huir y nunca volver a hablar contigo?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Uno de los inquilinos me dijo que eres gay cuando me mudé —un pensamiento repentinamente golpeó a Hyukjae y quería abofetearse por ser tan estúpido cuando asumió que la mujer le estaba diciendo la verdad—. Oh Dios, ¿no eres gay? ¡Lo siento mucho! Espero no haberte ofendido. Usualmente puedo decir cuando alguien está mintiendo y ella parecía estar diciendo la verdad, pero tal vez solo pensó que era la verdad...

—Es verdad.

—Oh —Hyukjae cerró la boca mientras trataba de resolver la situación, pero a pesar de que era un agente específicamente entrenado para leer a la gente, las acciones y reacciones de Donghae lo confundían por completo—. No entiendo —admitió finalmente.

—No estaba mintiendo, soy gay. Deberías haberme dicho si lo sabías.

—Bueno, no es exactamente una cosa que podría haber mencionado casualmente en una conversación...

— _He conocido a un inquilino hoy que me dijo que eres gay._

—Si es tan fácil, entonces, ¿por qué no me dijiste algo?

—P-porque —Donghae comenzó a morderse el labio inferior, pero Hyukjae obviamente no lo iba a dejar escapar con una respuesta tan barata—. Porque me gustaba tener un amigo para mí, y también porque no estoy interesado en ti de esa manera, ¿por qué importaría?

Hyukjae quería saber qué quería decir con un  _amigo_  y con  _mí_ , pero las palabras que vinieron después le robaron el pensamiento de su cerebro. —No tienes que estar interesado en mí ahora mismo, pero creo que con el tiempo...

Donghae levantó una mano para detener la línea de pensamiento de Hyukjae. —No entiendes.

Hyukjae observó cómo Donghae retrocedió otro paso y miró en dirección a la puerta principal. —¡Tienes razón! No lo entiendo, pero está bien. —corrió hacia la mesa y apagó las velas—. ¿Ves? Está bien. No tienes que irte, te prometí la cena.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—No, en serio,  _está bien,_ yo... —las palabras de Hyukjae se interrumpen cuando suena el teléfono de Donghae. El castaño verificó su mensaje más reciente y luego volvió a guardarse el dispositivo en el bolsillo.

—Tengo que irme.

—Donghae, lo siento mucho si hice que todo fuera raro, solo quería conocerte mejor.

—No es eso. Es... mi novio —Donghae señaló el bolsillo donde acababa de colocar su celular—. Te lo habría dicho antes, pero no me había dado cuenta de que ya sabías que era gay, y pensé que te asustaría. Él quiere verme, así que tengo que irme. Voy a hablar contigo más tarde, ¿bien? —sin mirar atrás, Donghae huyó del apartamento.

—¿Su novio? —Hyukjae escuchó su pregunta haciendo eco patéticamente en el espacio vacío.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Secretos y mentiras... Todos en el mundo se enfrentan a esto todos los días de sus vidas. Para protegerse. Para proteger a alguien más. Todo está en la forma en que miras la situación"._

_-Lacey Thorn_

 

Hyukjae tardó unos minutos en aclarar sus pensamientos, y luego siguió los pasos de Donghae para hablar con el hombre. No estaba seguro de si quería disculparse, exigir una explicación o qué, pero sabía que si dejaba que la incomodidad se interponga entre ellos sin hacer nada, dañaría su amistad. Sin embargo, no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Donghae, porque cuando abrió su puerta, Donghae ya estaba en el corredor, junto con un hombre que Hyukjae nunca había visto antes.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde me llevas esta vez? —Donghae le preguntó al hombre.

—El señor Kim encontró una hermosa, romántica, y lo más importante,  _aislada_  estación de esquí —le dijo a Donghae con un movimiento de sus cejas.

Hyukjae miró al hombre de arriba abajo, evaluándolo, y al final sintió que un pequeño pedazo de sí mismo moría porque, a pesar de que no se consideraba un mal partido, no había forma de estar a la altura del hombre en la corredor. Era guapo, ridículamente, y alto. Era joven y en forma, y a juzgar por su musculatura, el hombre parecía conocer al menos un arte de lucha, lo que significaba que Hyukjae ni siquiera podría vencerlo en una pelea. Para colmo, Hyukjae podía decir que el hombre era rico, y Hyukjae definitivamente no lo era.

Donghae se echó a reír cuando cerró la puerta con llave y luego se giró a tiempo para ver a Hyukjae observándolos desde la entrada de su apartamento. Miró entre un hombre y el otro mientras se mordía el labio tratando de decidir qué hacer. Eventualmente, e inevitablemente, decidió que sería grosero fingir que no había visto a su vecino, así que los presentó. —Siwon, este es mi nuevo vecino Hyukjae. Hyukjae, este es... Siwon.

Siwon se dio la vuelta para mirar a Hyukjae y le dirigió una sonrisa brillante, completa con bonitos hoyuelos, mientras le tendía la mano. —Es un placer conocerte, Hyukjae. Estoy cerca del propietario de este edificio, así que si nuestro pequeño Hae te da algún problema, asegúrate de llamar al gerente y denunciarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Bueno? —Hyukjae extendió su mano y, mientras pensaba, el agarre del hombre era bastante poderoso mientras se estrechaban las manos—. Es tan tranquilo, estoy seguro de que no habrá ningún problema.

—Las miradas pueden ser engañosas —respondió Siwon con una sonrisa y una ceja arqueada, antes de volverse hacia Donghae y tomar la pequeña bolsa de viaje de sus manos—. Vamos Hae, no queremos llegar tarde.

—Está bien. Adiós Hyukjae.

Donghae se precipitó escaleras abajo y Siwon se despidió antes de seguir al castaño con una carcajada. —¡Hae, sé que estás impaciente, pero espérame! ¡Ni siquiera sabes dónde estacioné!

***

Cuando Donghae y Siwon llegaron a la estación de esquí, el castaño se había olvidado por completo de Hyukjae, y cuando Siwon detuvo el automóvil en la entrada del vestíbulo y Donghae vio a su novio esperándolo, también se olvidó del resto del mundo. El hombre pícaro extendió los brazos con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa divertida cuando Donghae saltó del coche y corrió a abrazarlo. —Te he echado de menos, Heechul —dijo Donghae mientras hundía la nariz en el cuello de su novio e inhalaba profundamente el aroma especiado del hombre mayor.

—También te extrañé, bebé. ¡Entremos, aquí se está congelando! —Heechul envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Donghae y lo arrastró al hotel, mientras Siwon lo seguía con sus bolsos.

—¿Vamos a esquiar?

—Dios no, ¿por qué haríamos eso, Hae? ¡Está nevando! Vamos a subir a nuestra habitación y calentarnos, ¿eh? —Donghae no le contestó, así que miró al castaño para verlo mordiéndose el labio y un tono rosado que se extendía por sus mejillas—. Eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas.

—Cállate —gruñó Donghae mientras se acurrucaba más cerca del costado de Heechul.

Los dos hombres pasaron la noche en su suite, actualizándose mutuamente sobre lo que había sucedido en sus vidas durante las pocas semanas que habían estado separados. Donghae le contó sobre su árbol de Navidad y cómo había intentado hornear un pastel, pero casi quemó el edificio. Le mostró a su novio algunas de sus fotos favoritas de las muchas que había tomado y le contó pequeñas historias interesantes sobre la ubicación de cada una. Donghae no mencionó a su nuevo vecino ni a nada que haya ocurrido entre ellos en el último mes; no vio el punto de molestar a su novio posesivo y no sabía cómo describir la relación entre Hyukjae y él de todos modos, especialmente después de su último encuentro incómodo. Por su parte, Heechul no dijo mucho, pero era normal para la pareja, y Donghae sabía que no debía entrometerse.

Después de la cena, se retiraron a la habitación y se acurrucaron bajo las lujosas sabanas mientras miraban una película. Después de la película, Donghae encendió unas cuantas velas y la pareja pasó su tiempo viendo la nieve bailando en el viento fuera de la ventana de su gran dormitorio. Excepto que Heechul no estaba mirando la nieve; estaba distraídamente jugando con el cabello ondulado de Donghae mientras pensaba en algo que Siwon le había dicho.

—¿Hae?

—¿Hmm? —Donghae miró a su novio con una sonrisa de satisfacción, que solo se hizo grande y con dientes cuando el hombre mayor levantó una ceja—. ¿Qué? ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—¿Por qué me burlaría de ti, mi pequeño dinosaurio? —Heechul le dio un golpecito en la nariz, pero retiró su delicado dedo cuando Donghae trató de morderlo juguetonamente—. Siwon me dijo algo interesante antes.

—Dime, quiero saber.

—Dijo que conoció a tu vecino hoy... —Heechul dejó hablar, para que Donghae pudiera completar el resto. Notó que la brillante curiosidad en los ojos de su novio se desvaneció y se desenfocó.

—Oh.

—¿Oh? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

—¿Qué quieres que diga? Es un vecino.

—¿Hablas con él?

—Por supuesto —dijo Donghae encogiéndose de hombros.

Heechul se rió entre dientes y se volvió para mirar a Donghae, apoyándose en un codo. —¿Y por supuesto? No hablas con nadie, así que si hablas con él, entonces debe ser especial, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé. Lo ayudé a mover sus cosas y él me ayudó con el árbol de Navidad —Donghae se puso de lado y se apartó de Heechul, esperando que ese fuera el final de la conversación. No es que tuviera problemas para hablar sobre su vecino o se sintiera culpable por mantenerlo en secreto, pero no estaba de humor para hablar sobre Hyukjae, o en el estado de ánimo adecuado para tratar de describir su relación. Si seguían hablando de eso, sabía que Heechul lo confundiría y lo atraparía, luego le diría que no volviera a hablar con Hyukjae o, peor aún, echaría a Hyukjae del edificio, y Donghae nunca quiso ser la razón por la que alguien no tenía hogar.

—Siwon dijo que es guapo —Heechul susurro en la oreja de su novio.

—¡Siwon no dijo eso! Sólo estás tratando de obtener algo —Donghae se sentó y miró al hombre mayor. La sonrisa en los labios de Heechul le dijo que había adivinado correctamente—. Lo que realmente quieres saber es si creo que es guapo, ¿verdad?

—Bien, ¿entonces?

Donghae estaba a punto de gruñir y jadear, pero mientras miraba a su novio, una idea surgió en su cabeza y le dio a Heechul una sonrisa de gatito. —Nadie es más guapo o hermoso que tú, Chulie —ronroneó mientras se acostaba de nuevo y ajustaba su cuerpo al lado del esbelto cuerpo de Heechul.

—¿Oh? Es verdad, por supuesto, pero solo me llamas  _Chulie_  cuando quieres algo...

Lo que Donghae realmente quería era que Heechul se olvidara de Hyukjae, pero, por supuesto, no podía decir eso, solo haría que el hombre sospechara, por lo que decidió distraer a Heechul al pedirle algo imposible. —Quiero que pasemos las vacaciones juntos —besó a Heechul justo debajo de la mandíbula y le dirigió una sonrisa inocente.

—Hae, sabes que no podemos —Heechul pronunció las malas noticias en voz baja porque sintió lástima por Donghae por tener que negarlo, pero también había un indicio de cansancio en su voz porque los dos hombres habían estado teniendo la misma conversación desde que se habían convertido en novios—. Ojalá pudiéramos, pero tengo que trabajar.

—Siempre tienes que trabajar —dijo Donghae mientras sus labios viajaban por la piel blanca lechosa del cuello de Heechul—. Por favor, déjame ir a casa contigo. Me siento solo en ese apartamento y empieza a parecer una prisión.

—Puedo comprarte un edificio más grande, algo mejor, con mucha luz natural.

—¡No, ese no es el punto! —Donghae espetó. Aunque sabía que Heechul nunca se rendiría, aún le irritaba que el hombre mayor ignorara por completo sus técnicas de seducción—. Solo déjame ir a casa contigo. No estorbaré y haré todo lo que me digas que hagamos. Seremos felices.

—Hae, ya sabes que es demasiado peligroso.

—Siwon puede mantenerme a salvo —argumentó Donghae.

—No, no puede, porque el trabajo de Siwon es mantenerme a salvo y no puede estar en dos lugares a la vez. Es mi trabajo mantenerte a salvo, y así es como lo hago, manteniéndote oculto. Ya sé lo que sucede cuando la gente sabe demasiado sobre ti. Si estás aburrido, lo siento, pero solo significa que estoy haciendo mi trabajo bien y te mantengo alejado de los problemas.

—Lo odio así; solo te veo unas cuantas veces al mes y siempre en un lugar diferente. ¡Te avergüenzas de mí!

—¡Hae, sabes que eso no es verdad! Si me avergüenzo de alguien, entonces es de mí. Eres perfecto —Heechul ahuecó las mejillas de Donghae en sus cálidas manos y le dio al hombre un suave beso en los labios—. Eres la persona más preciada de la Tierra y me condenaría si voy a dejar que te lastimen. Así es como siempre ha sido, y así será siempre.

El tono de Heechul no dejó lugar para la discusión, por lo que Donghae abandonó la conversación y se apartó de su novio otra vez. Donghae volvió a observar la nieve, y Heechul envolvió al hombre más pequeño en sus brazos y cubrió la parte posterior de su cuello y sus hombros con besos. —Te amo, Hae.

—También te amo —refunfuñó Donghae mientras su ira mezquina se desvanecía con cada uno de los tiernos besos de Heechul. Heechul pudo mantener a su amante distraído durante la duración de su viaje, pero la mañana antes de irse y regresar a sus vidas, Donghae volvió a hablar del tema—. Quiero ir contigo.

—No puedes.

—Pero...

—No Hae, no puedes, y eso es todo. No quiero perder el poco de tiempo que nos queda discutiendo, ¿de acuerdo?

Antes de que Donghae pudiera responder, fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta. Heechul le hizo un gesto a Donghae para que respondiera y el castaño se acercó para abrirle la puerta a Siwon.

—El auto está listo, Hae, puedo llevarte de vuelta tan pronto como estés listo —Siwon reconoció el estado de ánimo en la habitación de inmediato, así que sin una palabra más, rápidamente agarró la bolsa de viaje de Donghae y luego fue a esperar al castaño en el vestíbulo.

—Tienes todo lo que necesitas, ¿verdad? —Heechul preguntó cuando se unió a Donghae en el vestíbulo y lo abrazó desde atrás.

—Excepto a ti.

—Bebé, siempre me tendrás —dijo Heechul con un suspiro. Antes de que la conversación pudiera comenzar a ir en círculos de nuevo, giró a Donghae en sus brazos y juntó sus labios para un último tierno beso—. Ahora tenemos que volver a la realidad.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Está absolutamente bien conmigo si necesitas guardar algunos secretos. He estado pensando en esto y decidí que un mejor amigo es alguien que, cuando no entienden, aún entienden"._

_-Nancy Werlin, Imposible._

 

Kyuhyun estaba sentado en el sofá de Hyukjae, mientras comía casualmente algo del refrigerador de su compañero, cuando el hombre mayor finalmente decidió adornar el apartamento con su presencia. —¿Finalmente has vuelto? ¿Qué diablos te pasa últimamente? Pensé que habías entrenado demasiado antes, pero ahora es simplemente ridículo. Ni siquiera sé por qué tienes tu propio apartamento porque no pasas tiempo aquí.

—¡Tengo mi propio apartamento porque me echaste del tuyo! Todavía no entiendo por qué me echaste, especialmente porque ahora pasas todo el tiempo aquí. ¿Te estás escondiendo de uno de tus ex o simplemente estás demasiado perezoso para hacer tus propias compras de comestibles?

—No cambies de tema. ¿Qué está pasando? Cuando no estamos trabajando, siempre estás en el gimnasio. ¿Por qué intentas suicidarte?

Hyukjae miró a su amigo y luego se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá con un gran suspiro. Kyuhyun era un imbécil, pero también era el mejor amigo de Hyukjae, y sabía que podía confiarle cualquier cosa a su compañero. —Kyu, tiene un novio.

—¿Quién...? ¡Donghae? —Kyuhyun arqueó una ceja a su compañero antes de que la risa escapara de sus labios, suavemente al principio, pero creciendo en volumen cuando se dio cuenta de lo absurda que era la situación—. ¡¿Estás bromeando?! Maldición, ¿y trataste de darle una cena a la luz de las velas? ¡Qué vergüenza! Eso ni siquiera apareció en su verificación de antecedentes... ¡Espera! ¿Crees que acaba de decir eso porque no lo le gusta? ¡Oh mi Dios, esto es precioso!

—¿Qué demonios, Kyu? No es gracioso, ¿y qué quieres decir con que no surgió en su verificación de antecedentes? ¡Te dije que no hicieras uno!

—El acuerdo fue que harías la investigación y descubrirías por qué es raro, saliendo con él o lo que sea, pero ¿verdad? ¡No! No has hecho nada al respecto en más de un mes, así que  _seguí las reglas_  e hice una verificación de antecedentes para asegurarte de que no estás viviendo al lado de algún asesino loco o algo así. Sin embargo, su registro resultó ser extrañamente limpio, así que no vi el punto de decirte y escucharte quejarte de eso.

Hyukjae estaba enojado, como si se hubiera violado su propia privacidad, pero más que eso tenía curiosidad por la elección de palabras de sus amigos. —Extrañamente limpio?

—El hombre es prácticamente un fantasma; nada malo, pero tampoco nada bueno, solo un montón de nada. Surgió una cosa  _muy_  interesante, pero estoy seguro de que no estás interesado... —Kyuhyun se calló, pero miró a Hyukjae con un brillo en sus ojos. Sabía que si solo tiraba un poco de cebo, la curiosidad natural de su compañero lo atormentaría hasta que supiera el resto de la historia.

Hyukjae se cruzó de brazos y miró a Kyuhyun por el lapso de tres latidos antes de rendirse ante el manipulador. —¿Que cosa?

—¿Hmm? —el hombre más joven examinó sus uñas como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

—¿Qué es lo interesante de Donghae?

—¿Oh? ¿Ahora quieres saberlo? Bueno, supongo que debería decírtelo entonces... —Kyuhyun le sonrió a Hyukjae y el hombre mayor puso los ojos en blanco—. Es propietario de este edificio. Es 100% comprado y pagado por completo.

—¿De verdad? —Hyukjae no pudo evitar sentirse un poco sorprendido. Nada sobre Donghae gritaba  _riqueza_ , pero el edificio tenía que valer unos pocos millones de dólares por lo menos—. Entonces él viene de una familia rica, ¿y qué? No parece estar arruinado por eso —se encogió de hombros y trató de no dejar que la información lo deprimiera. Incluso si el novio perfecto no hubiera estado en la foto, Hyukjae ahora sabía que él y Donghae estaban en dos ligas diferentes, y nunca tuvo realmente una oportunidad con el hombre.

—No, no es una familia rica. Sus padres y su hermano mayor están aquí en Seúl, pero todos viven precariamente. Tiene algunos otros miembros de la familia biológica, pero en su mayoría son pescadores de Mokpo; ninguno de ellos tienen dinero.

—Entonces él tiene un pariente rico o un amigo de la familia que se te escapó de tu investigación.

—¿Escapó de mi investigación? —la voz de Kyuhyun se elevó al menos tres octavas y le dirigió a Hyukjae una mirada para hacerle saber a su compañero que estaba verdaderamente ofendido—. Su familia lo repudió. Fue retirado de su registro familiar cuando aún estaba en la escuela secundaria y no parece estar en contacto con ellos, Les importa tanto tirar un montón de dinero a su modo.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿cómo  _crees_  que lo hizo?

—No tengo ni idea y eso es lo extraño de todo esto. Como dije, sus registros están llenos de  _nada_. Nunca hizo un trabajo que yo pueda decir y no ganó la lotería. Es muy malo que no podamos simplemente interceptar su teléfono o seguirlo por unos días con nuestros satélites. Apuesto a que si lo informamos como una persona sospechosa, el jefe nos dejaría hacerlo.

—¿¿Cómo te convertiste en un espía si no puedes hacer nada sin escuchas telefónicas y satélites? Y Leeteuk no te dejará espiar a alguien solo porque crees que es  _raro_. Donghae no ha hecho nada malo, así que puedes usar a la agencia para espiarlo.

—Podemos drogarlo y hacerlo hablar.

—¡No lo estamos drogando! Es solo una persona normal, loco paranoico.

—Bien, ¡pero al menos hagamos un intercambio de ideas! —dijo Kyuhyun con emoción. Amaba los rompecabezas y en su mente Donghae era exactamente eso; un rompecabezas.

—¿Qué? Intercambio... Kyu, ¡no! Ahora  _no_  estamos trabajando. ¡Donghae  _no_  es un caso!

—¡Oh vamos, Hyuk! ¡ _Por favor_ , será divertido! —el hombre más joven estaba prácticamente saltando en su asiento mientras le rogaba a su compañero que jugara el juego con él—. ¿Tal vez se robó el dinero?

—Tal vez los extraterrestres se lo dieron —replicó Hyukjae con un giro de sus ojos.

—Siempre está tomando fotos con esa cámara. ¿Tal vez captó algo en la fotos y chantajea a alguien?

—¿Tal vez salvó la vida de un duende y le recompensó con su olla de oro?

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿y si es un prostituto de clase alta?

La idea claramente entusiasmó a su compañero, pero Hyukjae se burló. —¿Pensé que se suponía que debías ser inteligente?

—Vete a la mierda. Tu primera suposición fue de  _extraterrestres_  y tu segunda suposición fue un jodido  _duende_ , así que no te atrevas a juzgarme. Pero, en realidad, tienes razón, es demasiado nervioso para ser un prostituto y supongo que podemos eliminar la droga. Distribuidor y asesino profesional también, por la misma razón.

—Además, tenía quince años, bastardo enfermo —dijo Hyukjae con una mueca de disgusto. Imaginar a su gentil vecino como un chico prostituto, traficante de drogas o asesino era incluso más increíble que la teoría alienígena o de duende de Hyukjae.

—Compró el edificio cuando tenía diecinueve años.

—¿Diecinueve? Pero se mudó aquí cuando tenía quince años. ¡Esto es ridículo! Ni siquiera quiero jugar este estúpido juego y todavía estás ocultando información.

—Tú eres el que no quiso hacer la verificación de antecedentes, ¿recuerdas? ¿De quién es el turno? Supuse que era prostituto, así que es tu turno.

—Tal vez el viejo dueño tenía un problema con el juego y perdió el edificio ante Donghae durante un juego.

—Hmm, no está mal —pensó Kyuhyun por unos segundos, luego chasqueó los dedos—. ¡Oh! ¿Tal vez su novio se lo compró?

El improvisado juego de  _Quién puede venir con la historia más absurda_  se detuvo de forma poco gloriosa y chilló con la suposición de Kyuhyun. El hombre más joven se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que había cruzado una línea haciendo caso omiso de los sentimientos de su compañero, y se maldijo mentalmente por ser un idiota.

Las palabras simples se sentían como una bofetada en la frágil autoestima de Hyukjae y cualquier pequeña cantidad de confianza a la que había logrado aferrarse después de conocer al novio perfecto de Donghae, de repente era tan intangible como el humo. —Sí. Tal vez —dijo; su voz ahora completamente desprovista de cualquier volumen o alegría.

—Hyuk...

—Está bien.

—Si fuera cierto, ya estarían prácticamente casados, y obviamente no lo están, ya que ni siquiera sabíamos de él. Probablemente ni siquiera estén muy unidos.

—En realidad lo conocí. Su nombre es Siwon y...

—¿Y...?

—Es perfecto. Incluso tengo la impresión de que él tiene dinero, así que quizás tengas razón. Tú ganas.

La mirada de Kyuhyun se suavizó cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con su compañero. —¿Es por eso que pasas tanto tiempo en el gimnasio?

Hyukjae no tenía la energía para negar la acusación o el deseo. —Solo... necesito ser mejor.

—¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser sobre fuerza? ¿No puedes simplemente comprar un nuevo guardarropa o hacerte una cirugía plástica para arreglar esa cara tuya?

—No hay nada malo con mi cara.

—Tampoco no hay nada malo con tu fuerza —Kyuhyun habló con cuidado, sabiendo que era un tema delicado con su amigo.

Hyukjae lo ignoró. —Supongo que tenemos más preguntas que respuestas gracias a tu pequeña verificación de antecedentes. Te dije que no lo hicieras. De todos modos, voy a darme una ducha —murmuró Hyukjae antes de alejarse.

***

Hyukjae regresaba a su casa una tarde, después de pasar todo el día en una montaña de papeles triviales, cuando vio a Donghae parado frente a su propia puerta principal y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Los dos no habían hablado en casi un mes, en parte porque Hyukjae había sido enviado a China para una misión de espionaje, y en parte porque el castaño escapaba de él cada vez que cruzaban caminos. Hyukjae iba a respetar sus deseos y dejar al hombre en paz, pero se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. El hombre tuvo mucho tiempo para entrar en su apartamento y evitar a Hyukjae, pero siguió de pie mirando la manija. —¿Estás con seguro?

—No... creo que hay alguien ahí dentro —Donghae le dio a Hyukjae una mirada rápida mientras le hablaba, luego volvió a mirar la manija de la puerta.

—¿Qué? —Hyukjae empujó a Donghae protectoramente detrás de su cuerpo y lo apartó de la puerta—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que alguien está ahí?

—Hay un fuerte olor a colonia. No es mío y es tan fuerte, así que creo que quienquiera que sea debe estar escondido allí.

—¡¿Y solo vas a estar parado afuera de la puerta esperando ser asesinado?! —Hyukjae gruñó antes de darle a Donghae sus llaves—. Toma esto y entra en mi apartamento. Cierra la puerta y no dejes entrar a nadie hasta que regrese —Donghae no hizo preguntas ni rechazó la ayuda, simplemente tomó las llaves e hizo exactamente lo que Hyukjae le indicó.

El hombre de pelo negro esperó hasta que escuchó el chasquido de la cerradura de la puerta principal antes de girar con cuidado el pomo de la puerta del apartamento de Donghae. Abrió la puerta y escuchó, pero no oyó nada. Sin embargo, sí olía lo que había alarmado al castaño. El olor era una extraña mezcla de perfumes florales baratos, pero no era colonia, era más una máscara para ocultar el otro aroma en la habitación. _¿Veneno?_  —Donghae, ¿por qué demonios está alguien tratando de matarte? —Hyukjae murmuró silenciosamente para sí mismo.

Abrió más la puerta e hizo un rápido escaneo de la habitación, pero no vio a nadie. Era difícil saber si algo había sido tocado o estaba fuera de lugar, ya que solo había estado en el apartamento una vez y estaba tan desorganizado como recordaba. Atravesó rápidamente la sala de estar y recorrió cada una de las habitaciones en busca del perpetrador, pero incluso después de verificar todos los posibles escondites, no encontró nada. Abrió las ventanas y encendió el ventilador sobre la estufa antes de dirigirse a la puerta para decirle a Donghae que todo estaba limpio, que fue cuando vio la nota en la parte de atrás de la puerta principal y comenzó a reír.

Tomó la nota de la puerta y cruzó el pasillo. Llamó a la puerta y llamó a su vecino. —Donghae, está bien. Abre, soy solo yo.

Una vez más, Hyukjae escuchó el clic de la cerradura y luego Donghae asomó la cabeza por la puerta. —¿Los encontraste?

—Mas o menos —Hyukjae extendió la nota y Donghae frunció el ceño mientras leía—.  _Sr. Lee, según su solicitud, hemos rociado su apartamento contra las... hormigas_  —el castaño miró a Hyukjae cuando su cara comenzó a sonrojarse de un rojo brillante—. ¿Hormigas?—

—Sí. De hecho, hubo un asesino en tu apartamento, pero afortunadamente ahora se ha ido y como beneficio adicional, estás a salvo de todos esos insectos traidores. Aunque, si mantuvieras tu apartamento un poco más limpio, esto no sería un problema...

—Sí, está bien, lo entiendo, así que ahora puedes callarte.

—Entonces... ¿me vas a dejar entrar? Es mi apartamento, después de todo.

—¡Oh! —la cara de Donghae se volvió de un rojo más profundo cuando abrió la puerta para Hyukjae—. Lo siento.

—Está bien —dijo Hyukjae con una risa—. Ya que estás aquí, ¿quieres quedarte a tomar algo?


	6. Chapter 6

_"Los secretos nunca podrían ser apresurados. Tenían que venir por su propia cuenta, en su propio horario. De esa manera, cuando llegaron, se ofrecieron como un regalo"._

_-Donna Jo Napoli, Unido_

 

Tan pronto como la invitación a quedarse se fue de la boca de Hyukjae, Donghae comenzó a masticar nerviosamente su labio inferior. —Abrí las ventanas, pero tomará algún tiempo para que los gases se disipen. No quiero que te enfermes, por lo que te ofrezco que te quedes aquí, pero si te sientes más cómodo en una cafetería o la biblioteca entonces entiendo.

Donghae soltó su labio y miró a su vecino. Hyukjae se estaba mirando a los pies mientras esperaba ser rechazado de nuevo, y Donghae no podía recordar la última vez que había visto a alguien que era tan  _inofensivo_. Hyukjae había ayudado al castaño con su árbol, mientras que el resto de sus vecinos solo se quedaban alrededor, e incluso se había lanzado al peligro para proteger a Donghae de un intruso desconocido, y lo hizo todo sin dudarlo. —Me quedaré —en verdad, Donghae pensó que sería un idiota para renunciar a una amistad con alguien tan caballeroso simplemente porque quería evitar algunas conversaciones incómodas.

—¿Lo harás? —Hyukjae no pudo evitar la sorpresa en su voz y examinó la cara de Donghae para asegurarse de que no había entendido mal la respuesta del castaño.

—Sí. Como dijiste, no puedo volver a casa todavía, y sería bueno pasar el rato contigo por un tiempo —Donghae no esperó otra invitación o permiso, y asumió la responsabilidad de entrar en la sala de estar y sentarse en el sofá.

Hyukjae se quedó en la puerta, aturdido y silencioso ante el giro de los acontecimientos. —¿De verdad? —se unió a su vecino y se sentó a su lado en el sofá, pero luego se dio cuenta de que realmente no sabía de qué hablar. Para su alivio, antes de que el silencio se volviera demasiado incómodo, Donghae comenzó una conversación.

El castaño recogió una de las revistas sobre la mesa de café y la sostuvo. —¿Esta es la revista para la que trabajas? —preguntó mientras comenzaba a hojear las páginas.

—No.

—Oh ... — Donghae llegó a un artículo sobre fotografía y notó que la página había sido arrastrada desde una esquina en la esquina—. ¿También te gusta la fotografía?

—No sé mucho sobre eso. En ese momento, vi el artículo y pensé en ti... Es un concurso de fotografía y pensé que podría interesarte, así que te lo iba a decir, pero... —Hyukjae se frotó la nuca. Se sintió tonto por admitir que pensó en el castaño cuando no estaba cerca, y que la incomodidad entre los dos tampoco parecía una buena idea, pero para su sorpresa, nuevamente, cuando sus palabras se desvanecieron, Donghae comenzó a reír.

—Pero... ¿te he estado evitando?

—Supongo que nos hemos estado evitando.

—Lo siento. No tengo muchos amigos, así que mis habilidades sociales no son muy buenas. No sabía cómo manejar la... umm... cita que habías planeado.

—¡No fue una  _cita_! Solo cena y... una confesión —Hyukjae enterró su rostro en sus manos para ocultar su vergüenza. Podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas y estaba seguro de que debía estar rojo brillante. Sentía que tenía trece años en lugar de casi treinta.

Donghae se rió y le dio una palmada a Hyukjae en la pierna para mostrarle que no había sentimientos fuertes. —¿Podemos fingir que no sucedió?

—Sí, realmente me gustaría eso —Hyukjae no se arrepintió de la confesión en sí misma, solo por la forma en que lo había intentado. Si Donghae estaba dispuesto a olvidar que hizo algo estúpido, mucho mejor. Hyukjae se convertiría en el amigo de Donghae y si alguna vez se presentaba una oportunidad para que fueran más, estaría mejor preparado para probar su confesión nuevamente—. Deberías participar en este concurso —dijo Hyukjae, atrayendo la atención del castaño a la revista.

—Nunca he hecho un concurso antes —admitió Donghae.

—Bueno, deberías hacer esto. Es bastante sencillo y la revista es prestigiosa, así que apuesto a que obtendrás un gran reconocimiento cuando ganes.

—No creo que gane. El tema de este concurso es el  _afecto_  y solo he tomado fotos de paisajes. No creo que encaje con el tema y, para ser sincero, ni siquiera soy muy bueno.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Me dijiste que eres un fotógrafo. El tema es el  _afecto_  y tú... tienes un novio. Este concurso va a ser muy fácil y sé que puedes ganar.

—Sé que dije que soy fotógrafo, pero eso es porque... No lo sé. Realmente no tengo trabajo, pero si pudiera hacer algo, creo que querría ser fotógrafo. Excepto que soy muy malo en eso.

—Si quieres ser fotógrafo, entonces sé fotógrafo. No hay una regla que diga que solo puedes tomar fotografías de paisajes. Después de ganar este concurso, apuesto a que habrá muchas personas que querrán contratarte.

Donghae sonrió suavemente ante la posibilidad mientras volvía a poner la revista sobre la mesa. Solo era un sueño. —No funcionaría.

Hyukjae cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y casi miró a su obstinado vecino. —¿Por qué? En serio, esto es tan fácil como parece, así que pareces un poco perezoso en este momento. Solo toma algunas fotos de tu novio y envíalas.

—La razón por la que solo tomo fotografías de paisajes es porque a mi novio no le gusta que le tomen una foto, así que quizás sea fácil en circunstancias normales, pero no voy a ir en contra de sus deseos de participar en un concurso.

—El  _afecto_  no tiene por qué significar un amante. Puede ser un amigo también, o incluso una mascota funcionaría, estoy seguro.

—Los únicos amigos que tengo son los que comparto con mi novio, y se aplican las mismas reglas; no quieren que les tomen fotos. Hay una razón por la que  _solo_  tomo fotos de paisajes.

—Pero si te ayuda a obtener el trabajo de tus sueños, ¿no querrá ayudarte?

—No lo verá así. Si pudiera tener cualquier trabajo, querría ser fotógrafo, y para apoyar mi pasión me lleva a muchos lugares hermosos y me permite tomar fotos sin quejarme. Pero no voy a desobedecerlo para un concurso. Hay otras formas de convertirse en fotógrafo,  _si_  es algo que decido hacer algún día.

— _¿Desobedecer?_

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste que no querías  _desobedecer_  a tu novio.

—Oh... sabes a lo que me refiero.

Incluso más extraño para Hyukjae que la palabra fue que Donghae había elegido usar era la forma en que se miraba los pies y bajaba la voz mientras trataba de ignorarlo. —No, no lo hago.

—Lo que quiero decir es que hay cosas más importantes que un concurso y mi novio es más importante para mí que un trabajo que no necesito.

—Pero no tienes que elegir entre tu novio y tu sueño; puedes tener las  _dos_  cosas que estoy tratando de decirte. Si no puedes tomar fotos de tu novio o de tus amigos, entonces toma fotos de extraños o toma fotos de ti mismo. No deberías rendirte tan fácilmente.

—No me estoy rindiendo exactamente; preferiría quedarme feliz y salvarme de la decepción. Si necesitaba un trabajo o si en realidad era un fotógrafo decente, sería diferente.

—Es verdad.

— _¿Es verdad?_ —Donghae levantó la vista de la revista y levantó una ceja ante la respuesta de su vecino—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—No _es verdad_  como en un mal fotógrafo, pero  _es_   _verdad_  que no necesitas un trabajo... —Hyukjae quería darse la vuelta y morir otra vez. No sabía qué era peor, Donghae creyendo que estaba criticando las habilidades fotográficas del hombre, o tener que admitir que lo había espiado y sabía que no necesitaba un trabajo porque ya era rico. Cuando el hombre más pequeño siguió observándolo con recelo, Hyukjae respiró hondo y dejó escapar el aire lentamente—. Kyuhyun descubrió que, de alguna manera, era el dueño del complejo de apartamentos. Obviamente, si tienes suficiente dinero para eso, entonces un trabajo no sería muy emocionante o motivador para ti.

—Oh...

—Lo siento —Hyukjae no sabía por qué se estaba disculpando, solo que se sentía bien y no sabía qué más decir.

—¿Por que lo sientes? Apuesto a que te sorprendiste cuando te enteraste, ¿eh?

—¿Cuando descubrí que eres el dueño del edificio? Creo que  _sorprendido_  es un eufemismo —para sorpresa de Hyukjae, Donghae no se ofendió ni comenzó a morderse el labio; solo se echó a reír.

—Yo estaba de la misma manera cuando me enteré.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No lo sabía?

—¡No tenía ni idea! Fue un regalo de cumpleaños de mi novio, y cuando me lo dijo estaba tan enojado que casi lo golpeo —Donghae sonrió cariñosamente al recuerdo—. Ahora sé por qué lo hizo, y me alegra que me lo haya dicho en lugar de ocultármelo, pero todavía me vuelve loco cuando lo pienso. Estoy tratando de ahorrar el dinero que los inquilinos me han dado para devolverle el dinero, pero, por supuesto, se demora bastante.

—¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Es una larga historia...

—Bueno tenemos tiempo y nada más de lo que hablar. Además, ahora tengo mucha curiosidad.

—Básicamente, la versión corta es que lo compró para evitar que me echaran —Hyukjae no dijo nada y solo esperó a que Donghae explicara, así que siguió adelante—. Nunca anuncié que era gay, pero tampoco lo escondí, así que cuando mis padres lo descubrieron, me repudiaron y me echaron de la casa. Unos años más tarde, cuando los inquilinos aquí finalmente descubrieron que era gay, querían hacer lo mismo. Mi novio no quería que me echaran de otra casa, quería que pudiera vivir en paz, así que compró el edificio y desalojó a todos los inquilinos homofóbicos. Es bastante estúpido en realidad, echar a todas esas personas solo por mí, pero es exactamente el tipo de cosas que siempre está haciendo.

—¿Compró el edificio para poder desalojar a la gente?

—Sí, supongo que es un imbécil, pero un dulce imbécil —dijo Donghae con una sonrisa cariñosa—. Cuando me enteré estaba realmente enojado. Como sé lo que es ser expulsado, no me gustaba la idea de que todas esas personas se quedaran sin hogar, así que para hacerme sentir mejor, me dio el edificio unos días después. Todavía hay personas que no me quieren, como la persona que te dijo que probablemente soy gay, pero no me molestan, así que no les molesto. Si mi novio aún fuera dueño del edificio, la mayoría de los apartamentos estarían vacíos, así que me alegro de que haya funcionado de esta manera, a pesar de que es realmente extraño.

—Debe ser  _realmente_  rico —Hyukjae lo dijo más como un enfado que como una pregunta real, por lo que se sorprendió cuando Donghae le respondió.

—Su familia es rica, supongo, y es el único hijo, así que está un poco mimado.

—¿Un poco?

—Lo paga de otras maneras. Ambos lo hacemos —dijo Donghae con amargura antes de guardar silencio.

Al mirar al hombre, Hyukjae esperaba verlo mordiéndose el labio incómodamente, como siempre hacía cuando tenía dudas y preocupaciones, pero para su sorpresa, Donghae no se estaba mordiendo el labio; estaba tirando con dureza de la manga de su suéter, como si tratara de desgarrar el material con su ira. Hyukjae nunca había visto enojado al hombre más bajo, y estaba muy sorprendido de que una pregunta tan simple hubiera desatado al castaño. Obviamente, había algo que explorar allí, pero Hyukjae no quería molestar a su vecino, ahora que finalmente se llevaban bien de nuevo.

Para salvar la situación y su amistad en ciernes, Hyukjae evitó hacer más preguntas sobre Donghae y su novio, y en cambio se limitó a los pequeños temas mundanos durante el resto de la visita. Aunque todavía tenía muchas preguntas, era suficiente para él que estuvieran hablando de nuevo en lugar de evitarse el uno al otro. Esperaba que la información que había aprendido, así como el hecho de que Donghae no parecía evitar las preguntas, fuera suficiente para evitar que Kyuhyun lo acosara, o que informara a Donghae como sospechoso de la agencia; al menos por un rato.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Las personas, he descubierto, son capas y capas de secretos. Crees que los conoces, que los entiendes, pero sus motivos siempre están ocultos para ti, enterrados en sus propios corazones. Nunca los conocerás, pero a veces decides confiar en ellos"._

_-Veronica Roth, Insurgente_

 

—No puedo creer que esté pasando otro día de San Valentín contigo —se quejó Hyukjae, mientras bajaba las últimas escaleras y vio a su compañero esperándolo en el vestíbulo—. ¿Dónde está Sungmin?

—Con Donghae —dijo Kyuhyun como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

—¿Con  _mi_  Donghae? ¿Por qué?

—No es  _tu_  Donghae. Me encontré con tu  _vecino_  más temprano y lo invité a salir con nosotros esta noche, pero nunca ha estado en un club, así que Sungmin se ofreció como voluntario para ayudarlo a elegir un atuendo adecuado. Desapareció en la habitación de Donghae durante más de una hora. Cuando finalmente volvieron a salir, ¡Donghae estaba todo de negro! —Kyuhyun se golpeó la cabeza con frustración.

—Se ve muy bien —respondió Hyukjae mientras veía a los dos hombres que caminaban por las escaleras. Ignoró el drama de su compañero para admirar al castaño.

—Estás muy dominado.

—¿Yo? ¿Quién es el que se sentó en el apartamento de un extraño para que Sungmin pudiera jugar a vestirlo? —Hyukjae sonrió a su compañero porque sabía que el hombre joven y hosco tenía debilidad por su compañero de trabajo rubio.

—¿Sentándome? ¿Estás bromeando? Busqué en ese lugar de arriba a abajo en busca de pistas.

—¡Kyu! ¡Te dije que no lo espiaras!

—¿Cómo eso es espiar? No es como si entré en su apartamento, él me invitó, y luego me aburrí y empecé a hurgar; podría haberle ocurrido a cualquiera.

—Espera... Planeaste esto, ¿verdad? Sungmin es tu compinche, ya que yo no lo haría, y distrajo a Donghae mientras tú inspeccionaba el apartamento —Kyuhyun solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros, no estaba dispuesto a comprometerse a responder y enfrentarse a la ira de su compañero—. ¡Tu puto compañero! ¡No tienes lealtad en absoluto!

—¿Perdón? ¿Quién es el que te consiguió una cita con tu enamorado en el Día de San Valentín? Oh, sí, ese sería  _yo_.

Antes de que Hyukjae pudiera refutar con un millón de maneras de explicar por qué se trataba de un plan horrible, Sungmin y Donghae estuvieron dentro del rango de audición, por lo que el hombre mayor miró a su compañero. Por su parte, Kyuhyun solo sonrió a Hyukjae con un destello notablemente malvado en sus ojos.

A pesar de su amistad instantánea con Sungmin y su familiaridad con Kyuhyun, estar parado en un vestíbulo con tres agentes secretos debe haber inconscientemente desconcertado a Donghae, porque Hyukjae notó que el castaño se mantenía siempre entre él y sus amigos, como un escudo, mientras esperaban a su taxi. —¿Estás bien? No te sientas presionado a ir; si prefieres salir con tu novio, inventaré una excusa para los otros.

—Estoy bien. Mi novio está... ocupado. No sé cuándo tendrá tiempo para mí, y preferiría divertirme contigo que sentarme solo en casa.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo, los cuatro hombres se amontonaron en el interior con Kyuhyun, el más joven y más alto, en el asiento del pasajero delantero y los tres hombres más adultos y más bajos en la parte de atrás. Le dieron al conductor la dirección de un restaurante cerca del club para evitar cualquier pregunta no deseada o silencios incómodos, y luego el taxi manejó por las calles de Seúl. El viaje fue silencioso en su mayor parte y Donghae mantuvo su atención en las vistas fuera de su ventana, pero la mente de Hyukjae se sentía atestada de pensamientos sobre el castaño. ¿Dónde estaba el novio de Donghae en un día tan especial como hoy? ¿Hyukjae tendría la oportunidad de bailar con él? No podía abandonar a Donghae y bailar solo, así que ¿terminaría sentado en la mesa toda la noche? ¿Y si alguien coquetea con él? ¿Y si alguien coquetea con  _Donghae_? Antes de que pudiera encontrar alguna respuesta o solución, llegaron al club. Era ruidoso y estaba lleno de una masa de cuerpos ondulante, pero no era dudoso ni sórdido. Era un club para hombres gay más jóvenes, los que aún podían confiar en su buena apariencia y encanto para encontrar una cita, a diferencia de los clubes que los hombres mayores visitaban para una rápida follada.

—Kyu, tráenos algunas bebidas; Donghae y yo encontraremos una mesa —Hyukjae no levantó su voz por encima de la música, en cambio confió en la habilidad de Kyuhyun para leer sus labios. Esperó hasta que el hombre más joven asintió en comprensión, luego Hyukjae tomó la mano de Donghae y comenzó a guiarlo a través de la multitud en busca de una mesa.

Cuando Kyuhyun y Sungmin aparecieron con las bebidas, Hyukjae y Donghae estaban sentados juntos en una cabina cerca de la parte de atrás, lo suficientemente lejos de la pista de baile donde realmente podían escucharse hablar. Hubo un momento incómodo cuando Donghae insistió en que Hyukjae le diera el final del asiento y Hyukjae insistió en que debería tenerlo para él. —Sé que estás preocupado, pero estarás más seguro en el interior de la cabina junto a Kyu, que estar en el exterior cerca del pasillo donde cualquier bicho raro te pueda alcanzar. Solo hazlo por mi tranquilidad, ¿bien?

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No te preocupa que los raros te alcancen?

—He estado en clubes antes y sé cómo manejar a los raros. Tú no lo has estados —Hyukjae terminó su discusión sacando su lengua infantilmente a Donghae, haciendo que el castaño se riera cuando abandonó la discusión y se deslizó en la cabina primero.

Cuando Kyuhyun los encontró, sus brazos estaban llenos de cervezas y soju. Hyukjae se preguntaba exactamente cómo se las arreglaría su compañero para regresar, hasta que Kyuhyun colocó las botellas en la mesa y Hyukjae se dio cuenta de que la mayoría terminaba frente a Donghae. —Kyu... —Hyukjae gruñó en advertencia.

El más joven le dio a su compañero una sonrisa brillante, alegre y muy poco parecida a Kyuhyun. —No te preocupes, Hyuk; no olvidé tu agua —puso un vaso grande frente a su amigo enojado. Kyuhyun pudo ver que Hyukjae no estaba divertido con su plan para emborrachar a Donghae, aunque el hombre más joven pensaba que era bastante sensato. Al menos era legal. Kyuhyun observó mientras Hyukjae estrechaba sus ojos en forma de almendra y podía decir que el hombre estaba a punto de saltar, pero afortunadamente Donghae eligió ese momento para robar la atención de Hyukjae.

—¿No bebes? —Donghae preguntó con curiosidad.

—Hyuk cree que el apocalipsis va a golpear en el momento en que baje la guardia —el tono de la voz de Kyuhyun se suavizó y las palabras no tuvo el golpe sarcástico que la mayoría de sus comentarios tuvieron, pero el único que notó que Kyuhyun estaba diciéndolo con sutilezas, y pensó algo sobre eso, fue Sungmin.

Sungmin le dirigió a Kyuhyun una mirada interrogante, pero Kyuhyun le restó importancia. —Sólo una broma interna entre compañeros.

—¿Compañeros?

Los tres hombres se congelaron al oír la inocente pregunta de Donghae, y Hyukjae de repente recordó por qué Kyuhyun nunca hizo trabajo encubierto. —Como compañeros de trabajo, no como amantes — _o agentes encubiertos,_  añadió Hyukjae mentalmente.

—Oh.

Harto de la intriga, ya tenía suficiente de eso en el trabajo, Sungmin agarró un puñado de la camisa de Kyuhyun y le ordenó al hombre que bailara con él. Y Kyuhyun siendo el cachorro dominado que era, al menos con Sungmin, obedeció, dejando a Hyukjae y Donghae para cuidar la mesa, sus chaquetas y sus bebidas.

—¿Salud? —Donghae levantó una cerveza y golpeó la punta de la botella contra el vaso de Hyukjae antes de tomar un largo trago.

—Me sorprendes —admitió Hyukjae cuando la cerveza de Donghae estaba de vuelta en la mesa.

—¿Por qué?

—No esperaba que vinieras con nosotros, especialmente a un club gay, y bebieras cervezas como si fuera un día más normal.

—¿Por qué no? —Donghae esperó una respuesta, pero Hyukjae no dio más detalles, así que el castaño suspiró—. Te dije que nunca he ocultado que soy gay, por lo que venir a un club gay no me molesta como lo haría con otras personas.

—Está bien, pero ¿por qué saliste con nosotros? Es el día de San Valentín, ¿no deberías estar celebrando con tu novio?

— _Debería_  estarlo, sí, pero no he tenido noticias de él, y si piensa que voy a seguir sentado en ese apartamento esperándolo, ¡entonces será mejor que lo piense otra vez! —Donghae agarró su botella y bebió el resto del ardiente líquido ámbar. El alcohol hizo un buen trabajo al extinguir su temperamento porque en cuanto bajó la botella vacía dejó escapar un largo suspiro—. ¿Qué hay de ti? Pareces una cazador, así que ¿por qué eres una tercera rueda en la cita de Kyuhyun y Sungmin en lugar de encontrar una cita propia?

—¿Crees que soy un cazador? —Hyukjae preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —Donghae miró hacia otro lado con timidez y tomó un largo trago de su segunda botella de cerveza.

—La verdad es que no salgo con mucha frecuencia. Simplemente no me atraen tantas personas como para querer pasar más de una noche con ellos. Pero estoy seguro de que si no hubieras seguido adelante, lo haría. Podría haber encontrado a alguien aquí para pasar el día de San Valentín.

—¿Habrías salido con alguien de aquí?

—No, pero me hubiera acostado con alguien de aquí.

—Oh —Donghae trató de ocultar sus mejillas rojas tomando otro trago—. ¿Quién podría ser?

—¿Quién podría ser qué?

—¿Con quién coquetería y llevarías a casa? Fuera de la gente aquí, ¿quién es tu tipo?

—¿Ademas de ti? —Hyukjae observó cómo las mejillas de Donghae se tiñeron de un bonito tono rosado antes de reír y mirar alrededor del club—. Probablemente follaría a ese hombre; el de pantalón de cuero.

Donghae siguió la mirada de Hyukjae e hizo una mueca de disgusto. El hombre que Hyukjae había señalado era atractivo de una manera súper masculina y un poco sádica. No le gustaba la idea de que alguien tan dulce como Hyukjae pudiera ser herido por alguien que se veía tan rudo. —No, no él. Debe oler mal después de sudar en ese pantalón toda la noche.

—Entonces, ¿sólo te gustan los hombres que huelen a margaritas? —Hyukjae preguntó con una risa.

—¡No, por supuesto que no! Pero escoge a alguien más —Donghae hizo un mohín.

—Hmm... —Hyukjae trató de no sonreír mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación otra vez. Pensó que era adorable que Donghae estuviera tratando de elegir la cita perfecta para él, a pesar de que obviamente tenían un gusto muy diferente en los hombres. Hyukjae se habría ido felizmente a su casa y habría interpretado un escenario o dos con el hombre con pantalón de cuero. En lugar de buscar su tipo de hombre, ya que de todos modos era todo por diversión, comenzó a buscar hombres que Donghae desaprobaría—. Entonces, tal vez ese chico. Parece que huele bien.

—¡¿Ese chico?! ¡Es un  _niño_! —Donghae chilló cuando encontró al chico que Hyukjae estaba señalando. El chico era pequeño y atractivo, y mucho más al tanto con su lado femenino que el primero, pero parecía que apenas se había graduado de la escuela secundaria.

—Apenas es un niño. Mira la forma en que está moliendo su pene con ese chico mientras baila.

—Por supuesto que está excitado; ¡todavía está pasando por la pubertad!

Hyukjae se echó a reír ante la mirada escandalizada en la cara de Donghae. —Simplemente no quieres que me divierta.

—Me advertiste sobre todos los bichos raros en el club, ¡pero creo que podrías ser el bicho raro aquí! ¿Qué hay de ese chico? Parece lindo —Donghae señaló a un chico sentado solo en el bar. Era guapo y su ropa era bonita, aunque un poco aburrida para un club.

—Ese chico nunca se acostaría con alguien en una primera cita, por lo que probablemente solo beba.

—Bueno, todavía es mejor que esos otros dos. ¡Los otros dos no son como yo!

—¿Por qué tienen que ser como tú?

—¿Pensé que soy tu tipo? —Donghae confesó.

Hyukjae dejó de examinar a los bailarines y se volvió para mirar a su compañero. —No eres mi tipo en absoluto. Especialmente no como una aventura de una noche.

—Pero, ¿pensé que te gustaba? —Donghae puso mala cara de nuevo—. ¿Cómo es que no soy tu tipo?

—La razón por la que no eres mi tipo y la razón por la que me atraes son las mismas razones. Sé que no tiene sentido, pero así es como resultó —Donghae lo miró confundido, por lo que trató de explicarlo más—. ¿Viste al chico del pantalón de cuero? Realmente es mi tipo. Alguien a quien puedo recoger y tirar a la mañana siguiente sin sentirme culpable por eso, porque el único tipo de persona en el que estoy realmente interesado es el tipo que no hace preguntas y no se queda, pero nunca podría hacerte eso. Eres inocente y amable. Estás refrescante.

—¿Quién es refrescante? —preguntó Kyuhyun mientras se sentaba sin aliento en la cabina junto a Donghae, seguido de cerca por Sungmin.

—Bueno, ciertamente no eres tú. ¿Por qué estás jadeando como un hombre viejo cuando eres el más joven de todos nosotros?

—Cállate —Kyuhyun abrió una botella de soju y sirvió tragos para todos; incluso a Hyukjae. Su compañero lo fulminó con la mirada, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Donghae tomó tanto su trago como el de Hyukjae.

—Supongo que ahora es nuestro turno de bailar, ¿verdad? —preguntó Donghae.

—No tenías que beber eso —dijo Hyukjae con el ceño fruncido.

—Está bien. Vamos a bailar.

Hyukjae salió de la cabina y, después de esperar a que Donghae hiciera lo mismo, se dirigió a la pista de baile. No estaba seguro de si Donghae quería bailar con él, ya que las palabras del castaño no eran exactamente claras, así que se detuvo cuando llegó a los otros bailarines y esperó a ver qué haría primero Donghae.

Donghae siguió a Hyukjae mientras el hombre mayor se dirigía a la pista de baile, y cuando Hyukjae se detuvo bruscamente, Donghae, quien no estaba prestando exactamente atención y ya tenía demasiado de su trago en su sistema, chocó contra su espalda. —Lo siento —murmuró, aunque se dio cuenta justo después de que Hyukjae no podía escucharlo por la música. Se alegró cuando el hombre mayor no fue directo al hombre con pantalón de cuero; no es que estuviera celoso, solo pensaba que Hyukjae se merecía a alguien mejor, y no quería ver a su amigo perder el tiempo con alguien que no le convenía. Feliz con el resultado por el momento, Donghae se rindió a la música y dejó que guiara su cuerpo.

Era obvio que Donghae no tenía ningún entrenamiento formal de baile, pero tenía un talento natural para moverse con la música que era casi tan atractivo. Hyukjae pensó que la forma en que Donghae se movía al ritmo, como en su pequeño mundo, sin pensar en los otros cuerpos que lo rodeaban o en los movimientos de bailes coreografiados, era mucho más atractivo. Todavía no estaba seguro de si el castaño quería bailar con él o no, pero se acercó más a Donghae, no en un intento por seducirlo, sino solo para marcarlo como tomado para mantener lejos a los otros hombres interesados en el club. A Donghae no pareció importarle e incluso incorporó a Hyukjae en algunos de sus movimientos improvisados, lo que hizo que el hombre mayor sonriera como un idiota.

Después de un tiempo, Hyukjae finalmente logró reunir el coraje suficiente para colocar una mano en la cadera balanceadas de Donghae, pero al hacerlo, el castaño se apartó bruscamente y dejó de bailar. El hombre mayor, pensando que había hecho algo mal, inmediatamente comenzó a disculparse, pero Donghae no pudo escucharlo por la música. En cambio, el castaño sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo trasero y comenzó a leer algo en la pantalla. Hyukjae se dio cuenta de que Donghae no se había alejado debido a él, sino porque había sentido que su teléfono vibraba con un mensaje.

El mensaje fue breve, y después de unos segundos Donghae le entregó el teléfono a Hyukjae encogiéndose de hombros. Hyukjae tomó el teléfono y leyó el breve mensaje.

_¿Dónde estás?_

Hyukjae miró la parte superior de la pantalla para confirmar su suposición; el mensaje era de Siwon. Mientras escribía el nombre y la dirección del club, Hyukjae aprovechó la oportunidad para memorizar también el número de teléfono de Siwon. Una vez que estuvo seguro de haber memorizado el número, presionó enviar y le devolvió el teléfono a Donghae. El castaño no notó la mirada culpable que había sobre Hyukjae y sonrió con gratitud, luego tomó la mano de Hyukjae y lo llevó de regreso a su mesa donde Kyuhyun y Sungmin todavía estaban bebiendo.

—Debe haber ido al apartamento a buscarme —dijo Donghae.

—Si está en el apartamento, tardará entre quince o veinte minutos en llegar. ¿Quieres seguir bailando?

—Llegará aquí mucho antes que eso.

Hyukjae frunció el ceño ante la declaración de Donghae. ¿Siwon era Superman? ¿Usaría sus superpoderes para volar aquí a la velocidad de la luz? —¿De acuerdo? ¿Qué debemos hacer entonces? ¿Solo esperar?

El castaño quitó la tapa de una botella de soju y sirvió tres bebidas con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Podemos beber.

—¡Eso suena como una excelente idea! —Kyuhyun intervino—. Ustedes dos beben, mientras que Ming y yo tomamos nuestro turno en la pista de baile —el más joven le guiñó un ojo a Hyukjae mientras se deslizaba fuera de la cabina y arrastraba a un Sungmin ligeramente intoxicado detrás de él.

—Se fueron sin sus bebidas —Donghae agarró cada uno de los tres tragos que acababa de verter y los bebió en sucesión rápida.

—¡Ve más despacio! —Hyukjae reprendió—. Siwon viene a buscarte, ¿no quieres estar sobrio?

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre lo que sucederá cuando llegue, así que es mejor si estoy ebrio; me dolerá menos.

—¿Por qué tienes un mal presentimiento al respecto?

—No me llamó y me dijo que me preparara, simplemente apareció en el apartamento, lo que significa que no tiene ninguna intención de llevarme a ningún lado. Sea lo que sea lo que tenga que decir, no va a ser algo que quiera escuchar, y... —Donghae cortó sus palabras cuando vio que Siwon entraba por la puerta principal del club, y resopló—. ¿Ves? Te lo dije.

Hyukjae miró por encima del hombro para ver qué señalaba Donghae y casi tuvo que mirar dos veces. ¡¿Habían pasado diez minutos desde que envió el mensaje?! —¿Cómo llegó tan rápido? —Donghae debió haber pensado que era una pregunta retórica porque no respondió. Hyukjae salió de la cabina, para que Donghae pudiera salir, pero cuando comenzó a seguir al castaño hacia la puerta, Donghae le puso una mano en el pecho.

—Espera aquí.

—Ah, bien —la orden hizo que Hyukjae se sintiera incómodo, pero hizo lo que le dijeron. Se sentó de nuevo en la mesa y observó a Donghae cruzar la habitación. Cuando los dos hombres se encontraron, Hyukjae apenas podía leer los labios de Siwon, pero debido a que Donghae estaba de espaldas a él, solo podía adivinar las respuestas del castaño.

***

—Parece que el novio de Donghae finalmente apareció —dijo Kyuhyun al oído de Sungmin mientras bailaban juntos. Sungmin comenzó a mirar alrededor, por lo que Kyuhyun lo señaló en la dirección hacia donde Donghae acababa de acercarse a Siwon por la entrada.

Sungmin primero reconoció a Donghae en la multitud, luego miró al hombre con el que estaba hablando. Parpadeó un par de veces a través de su borrosa e intoxicada visión, hasta que estuvo seguro de lo que estaba viendo. —Ese no es el novio de Donghae.

—Sí, lo es. Lo he visto varias veces cuando viene a recoger a Donghae.

Sungmin se movió para poner el cuerpo de Kyuhyun entre él y el recién llegado, confiando en la altura de Kyuhyun para ocultarlo. —No es el novio de Donghae porque es... es el mío.

—¿Tu que? —tal vez era el alcohol o tal vez no había escuchado a Sungmin correctamente porque estaba realmente confundido.

—Tenemos que irnos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con que Siwon es realmente tu novio?

Sungmin se abrió paso entre los otros bailarines mientras buscaba una salida trasera. —Es mi novio, o mi blanco, como quiera que lo llames. Es mi misión. Si me atrapan aquí, contigo, entonces mi tapadera es descubierta. Tenemos que irnos antes de que me vea.

Kyuhyun intentó recordar los detalles de la misión de Sungmin, pero, por supuesto, no sabía nada, al igual que Sungmin no sabía nada sobre ninguna de las misiones de Kyuhyun. Todo lo que Kyuhyun sabía era que Sungmin era un agente encubierto. —¿Estás durmiendo con  _él_? —Kyuhyun se dio cuenta repentinamente de cómo se había sentido Hyukjae cuando descubrió a Siwon y pensó que era el novio de Donghae.

Sungmin finalmente encontró una puerta que conducía a través de la cocina y hacia afuera. —Es solo trabajo. Deberías enviarle un mensaje de texto a Hyukjae.

—¡¿Y decirle  _qué_  exactamente?! ¿Que el novio de Donghae está siendo investigado por la agencia?

—No, idiota; no necesita saber nada sobre Siwon, y tú tampoco. Solo dile que tuvimos que irnos; probablemente pensará que nos vamos a follar, lo que en realidad parece una muy buena idea en este momento...

Kyuhyun fulminó con la mirada al hombre más bajo, ambos muy serios a pesar de su intoxicación, la relación y la diversión que tuvieron momentos antes. —No voy a dejar a mi compañero en peligro.

—Tu compañero no es el que está en peligro en este momento;  _yo sí_ —le espetó Sungmin.

—Entonces  _tú_  deberías irte —respondió Kyuhyun fríamente.

Incapaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa, Sungmin gruñó de frustración y se abrió paso lejos del hombre que era lo más cercano que había tenido a un verdadero novio.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Todo hombre tiene sus tristezas secretas que el mundo no conoce; y muchas veces llamamos frío a un hombre cuando solo está triste"._

_-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

 

—Donghae, ¿qué estás haciendo en un lugar como este? —fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Siwon.

—Bailando con mis amigos, obviamente.

—Sabes que no le va a gustar. Vamos —Siwon agarró el brazo de Donghae y comenzó a guiarlo hacia la salida.

Tan pronto como Siwon puso sus manos en Donghae, Hyukjae se levantó de su asiento y se movió entre la multitud para salvarlo. Antes de que incluso llegara a la mitad, Donghae soltó su brazo y empujó a Siwon con ambas manos.

—¿Ir a donde? —Donghae espetó.

—A casa, por supuesto.

—¿Heechul está ahí?

—No.

—Entonces no lo creo. Si no viniste a llevarme con Heechul, entonces puedes irte —Donghae le dio la espalda a Siwon y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la mesa justo cuando Hyukjae lo alcanzó.

—Donghae, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Hyukjae con preocupación. Era una pregunta estúpida, el enrojecimiento de las mejillas de Donghae ahora se debía más a la ira que al alcohol, pero no estaba seguro de qué más decir. Intentó colocarse entre Donghae y Siwon, pero para su sorpresa, Siwon se maniobró para permanecer entre él y Donghae como si Siwon también intentara proteger al castaño.

—Estupendo —gruñó Donghae—. Volvamos a la mesa.

—Hae, no puedes quedarte aquí —una vez más, Siwon agarró el brazo de Donghae y le dio la vuelta al castaño para enfrentarlo.

—¡No me digas qué hacer! —Donghae repentinamente gritó, pero afortunadamente la música ahogó lo peor, y solo la gente cercana se dio cuenta de que había un problema—. ¡No te  _atrevas_  a mandarme! ¿Sabes quién soy?

Donghae puntuó cada oración con un golpe en el pecho de Siwon, y para sorpresa de Hyukjae, Siwon simplemente se quedó allí y dejó que Donghae lo golpeara sin ninguna forma de resistencia o represalia.

—Donghae, cálmate. Lo siento. Salgamos de aquí y resolvamos esto afuera, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Esta vez dónde está?

Hyukjae estaba a punto de intervenir y separar a los dos enamorados, pero la última pregunta de Donghae lo confundió. ¿De quién estaba hablando?

—Hae...

—¡Dime!

—Se fue a China esta mañana —Siwon le tendió un ramo de rosas que había estado escondiendo detrás de su espalda—. Te ama y quiere que tengas esto, así sabrás que está pensando en ti.

—¿Rosas rojas? El rojo es su color favorito. Si estuviera pensando en mí, ¡entonces estas rosas serían  _azules_! —la voz de Donghae había vuelto a subir de nuevo de volumen—. ¿Por qué no llamó? Hay teléfonos en China.

—No lo sé Hae —dijo Siwon con tristeza.

—Donghae parece estar muy molesto ahora. No vamos a quedarnos mucho más tiempo, así que, ¿qué tal si nos dejas llevarlo a casa? —Hyukjae sugirió diplomáticamente. Finalmente entendió que Siwon  _no_  era el novio de Donghae después de todo, pero estaba confundido por el extraño juego de poder entre los dos hombres. A pesar de que Siwon estaba tomando las decisiones y ordenando a Donghae, era obvio que Donghae era el que estaba a cargo entre los dos.

—Eres Hyukjae, ¿verdad? ¿El vecino? Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Vuelve con tus amigos —le dijo Siwon a Hyukjae, mientras lo evaluaba claramente como si esperara una pelea.

—Sí,  _volvamos_  con nuestros amigos, y no hay razón para irnos temprano, ya que resulta que no tengo planes esta noche después de todo —a pesar de que estaba mirando a Hyukjae, la burla de Donghae estaba dirigida a Siwon y todos lo sabían. Cuando Donghae se giró para regresar a la mesa, la mano de Siwon salió disparada como para detener al castaño. Siwon se contuvo antes de agarrar a Donghae de nuevo, pero no antes de que el castaño viera el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo—.  _No. Te. Atrevas._

Hyukjae nunca imaginó que la voz de Donghae pudiera sonar tan fría como cuando dijó esas tres simples palabras.

—También soy tu amigo, y no me iré sin ti, Hae.

Donghae lo ignoró y caminó de regreso a su mesa, donde se dejó caer en la cabina. Hyukjae lo siguió, pero no antes de que Siwon empujara el ramo de rosas en sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —Hyukjae preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo y dejaba las rosas en la mesa.

—No va a venir —murmuró Donghae mientras quitaba la tapa y bebía directamente de una botella de soju.

—No, está esperando en la puerta.

Donghae arrugó su cara en confusión. —No estoy hablando de Siwon; estoy hablando de mi novio. Aparentemente, está en China y olvidó decírmelo.

—Entonces, ¿Siwon no es tu novio?

—No, por supuesto que no. Es más bien un... niñero. Un chofer. Un chico de los recados.

Hyukjae no estaba seguro de querer saber qué tipo de persona usaba a alguien como Siwon como el chico de los recados. —Parece más un guardaespaldas.

—También es eso.

Kyuhyun regresó a la mesa, entonces, listo para matar a alguien. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hyukjae. Kyuhyun era un pequeño imbécil malhumorado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Hyukjae inmediatamente supo que esto era algo diferente y estaba realmente preocupado por su amigo.

—Bien. Algo surgió en el trabajo y Sungmin tuvo que irse —Kyuhyun escupió las palabras, claramente infeliz y sin querer hablar de ello.

Donghae se rió patéticamente mientras servía un par de tragos y deslizó uno de los vasos hacia Kyuhyun. —Sé cómo te sientes —dijo antes de tomar su propia inyección de licor.

—Donghae, estoy seguro de que tiene una buena razón para irse —le dijo Hyukjae al castaño con voz reconfortante, mientras que al mismo tiempo trataba de leer el lenguaje corporal y las expresiones faciales de Kyuhyun en busca de pistas.

Donghae le dirigió a Hyukjae una mirada fulminante antes de volverse hacia Kyuhyun y servirle otra bebida al hombre más joven.

Hyukjae estaba perdiendo rápidamente el control de la situación cuando los dos hombres ahogaron sus penas en alcohol. Sospechaba que el mal humor de Kyuhyun tenía algo que ver con Sungmin, pero no tenía idea de lo que podía ser; Kyuhyun estaba lejos de ser pegajoso, por lo que no había forma de que la inesperada partida del rubio solo lo perturbara en esta medida. Hyukjae sabía que su compañero no era el tipo de persona que se abría fácilmente, por lo que si quería saber qué estaba pasando, tendría que esperar hasta que estuvieran solos.

—¿Cómo es que la única persona que no está deprimida en el Día de San Valentín es el soltero? —preguntó, en un intento por aliviar el estado de ánimo, que explotó en su rostro cuando se encontró con dos miradas borrachas y hostiles—. ¿Deberíamos ir a casa?

Kyuhyun asintió, pero Donghae extendió los brazos para evitar que los dos agentes salieran de la cabina. —¡No! ¡Si nos vamos, entonces gana! —gruño—. Además, ¿no es más deprimente estar solo? Deberíamos quedarnos.

—Hae...

—¡No me digas qué hacer! —gruñó Donghae—. ¡Todo el mundo siempre me dice qué hacer! —Donghae golpeó el ramo de rosas y los pétalos volaron alrededor de la mesa.

Hyukjae pasó sus dedos por su pelo negro despeinadolo con frustración, pero decidió rendirse. —Está bien, podemos quedarnos —Kyuhyun le lanzó otra mirada por encima del hombro de Donghae, pero Hyukjae solo pudo encogerse de hombros en respuesta—. Kyu, puedes irte a mi casa. Me quedaré un poco con Donghae y nos veremos más tarde.

Mirando a Siwon, todavía parado en su lugar cerca de la puerta, Kyuhyun se cruzó de brazos. —También me quedo.

Hyukjae también miró a Siwon antes de poner los ojos en blanco y volver su atención a su compañero. —¿Estás esperando una pelea o algo así? Incluso si lo hay, ¿qué me ayudas a mí en estas condiciones? —Kyuhyun no respondió, solo continuó sentado con los brazos cruzados—. Bien, pero al menos deja de beber por el amor de Dios —el brazo de Donghae se estiró hacia otra botella y Hyukjae lo agarró por la muñeca—. Eso también va para ti —antes de que el castaño pudiera lanzar otra rabieta, Hyukjae se levantó y lo arrastró hacia la pista de baile. Bailar era menos deprimente que sentarse y tenía la ventaja adicional de alejar a Donghae de todo el alcohol.

Tan pronto como fueron envueltos por los otros bailarines, Hyukjae sintió las manos en sus caderas y un cuerpo firme se presionó contra su espalda. Intentó no actuar demasiado sorprendido y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al castaño que esta vez estaba bailando con él. Donghae le dio una sonrisa tímida mientras se aferraba posesivamente a las caderas de Hyukjae y se movía con la música del club. Hyukjae no lo cuestionó, sabía que Donghae estaba actuando para Siwon, así que se acercó al castaño y puso sus manos en el aire mientras movía su cuerpo con la multitud ondulante. Hubo ocasiones en que Donghae intentaría llevar el acto demasiado lejos y Hyukjae tendría que distraerlo con un movimiento elegante que puso distancia entre ellos, pero en general Hyukjae fue lo suficientemente descarado como para saborear los pequeños toques y la cercanía del cuerpo del castaño.

Rodeado por un calor corporal opresivo y cuerpos en movimiento, no le tomó mucho tiempo a Donghae olvidarse de todo lo que estaba fuera de la pista de baile. El bajo palpitante de la música reemplazó los latidos de su corazón, su cabeza se arremolinó con alcohol y se sintió libre. No era un príncipe encerrado en una torre para conservarlo, o un árbol solitario sin raíces, solo era una persona normal rodeada por otras personas normales. Le dio a Hyukjae toda la fuerza de su sonrisa de dinosaurio y recibió una sonrisa de encías a cambio —Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si fueras mi novio —le dio la espalda a Hyukjae y lo atrajo hacia sí para que el hombre delgado pudiera apretarse contra su trasero, pero Hyukjae de alguna manera hizo un giro propio y al final se enfrentaron. Para hacer frente con un poco de espacio entre ellos de nuevo. Donghae frunció el ceño, pero no se rindió; se acercó e intentó deslizar su muslo entre las piernas de Hyukjae, pero de nuevo, el hombre mayor parecía bailar a su alrededor hasta que estaban a una distancia segura—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó con molestia.

Hyukjae puso sus labios en la oreja del castaño para que se escuchara sobre la música. —¿Bailando?

—Hazlo bien —trató de deslizar su muslo entre las piernas de Hyukjae de nuevo, pero una vez más, el hombre lo evitó—. ¿No te gusto? Esta es tu oportunidad de tenerme.

—Estás borracho, Hae.

—¿Y que?

—No lo fuerces, solo diviértete —cuando Donghae intentó de nuevo llevar las cosas demasiado lejos, Hyukjae tomó el brazo de Donghae con un suspiro y lo sacó de la pista de baile. No se dirigió a su mesa, caminó hacia el lado más alejado del club, lejos de la puerta principal donde Siwon todavía estaba de pie, luciendo como una nube de trueno negro, y lejos de Kyuhyun, que podía leer los labios. Al encontrar un lugar apartado y semi-tranquilo donde se podía escuchar, finalmente se volvió hacia Donghae—. Sé que tus sentimientos están heridos, por lo que no me importa ayudarte a molestar a Siwon, pero no voy a dejar que hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás tan pronto como estés sobrio.

—¡Sólo estás tratando de controlarme como todos los demás!

—¡Donghae, me estás  _usando_! Sabes que tengo sentimientos por ti, pero en lugar de considerar mis sentimientos, ¡los estás utilizando para vengarte de tu novio! Trato con tontos y bastardos malvados a diario, e incluso incluiré a Kyuhyun y a mí en ese grupo, pero pensé que eras diferente. Pensé que eras el tipo de persona que nunca usaría los sentimientos de alguien contra ellos. Pensé que eras el tipo de persona que nunca lastimaría a alguien. Me gustó que fueras diferente. Pero creo que me equivoqué.

—¿Así que ahora soy el malo porque no soy tan puro e ingenuo como quieres que sea? ¿Soy el malo solo porque soy normal?

—Eso no es lo que quise decir...

—Sí, lo es —Donghae quitó su brazo de las manos de Hyukjae. —Siwon me llevará a casa. Diviértete con el chico del pantalón de cuero.


	9. Chapter 9

_"El secreto de la salud tanto para la mente como para el cuerpo es no llorar por el pasado, ni preocuparse por el futuro, sino vivir el momento presente con sabiduría y seriedad"._

_-Gautama Buddha_

 

—No vas.

—En realidad si voy —corrigió Hyukjae mientras caminaba por su habitación metiendo objetos en su bolso de viaje.

—No, no lo harás —Kyuhyun se mostró inflexible y sabía que Hyukjae no estaba en condiciones de ganar este argumento, lo que hizo que el argumento fuera mucho más molesto—. No voy a estar atrapado en un avión cerrado contigo y con tus gérmenes, solo para quedarme atrapado en una pequeña camioneta de vigilancia contigo y tus gérmenes. Si vas a morir, entonces lo harás en la cama, y no me vas a llevar contigo.

—¡La gente no muere de un resfriado! —el aumento de la voz de Hyukjae desencadenó un violento ataque de tos que lo hizo agarrar su pecho y doblarse por el dolor. Cuando pudo recuperar el aliento y pararse derecho, miró a su compañero—. Estoy bien —jadeó.

Kyuhyun se burló y puso los ojos en blanco. —Eres patético, pero no te preocupes, incluso encontré a alguien para que te cuide mientras estás enfermo, así que mete tu escuálido trasero en la cama y déjate mimar por unos días. De todos modos esta misión es una caminata de reconocimiento, podría hacerlo en mi sueño.

—No necesito que me mimen, ¡necesito subir a ese maldito avión! ¿Quién ha oído hablar de un agente que va solo en una misión? ¡Es estúpido! ¡Está más allá de lo estúpido! —Hyukjae se hundió en la cama cuando otro ataque de tos lo alcanzó.

—Eres realmente molesto cuando estás enfermo, ¿lo sabes? Me alegra que Donghae no sepa qué eres un jodido bebé, o nunca habría aceptado cuidarte .

—¡¿Donghae?! ¿Le pediste a Donghae que me cuidara? ¡¿No a Sungmin?! —Kyuhyun lo fulminó con la mirada ante la mención de Sungmin. Habían pasado semanas desde su desastrosa noche, pero su compañero todavía no le contaba lo que había pasado con el rubio, y era claro que aún era un tema delicado.

—Vi a Donghae en el pasillo, me preguntó cómo te encontraba, ya que sigues evitándolo como una pequeña perra, y le dije que estabas enfermo. Luego mencioné que voy a estar fuera de la ciudad y le pedí que te cuidará. Parecía estar bien con eso.

—¡Maldita sea, Kyu! ¿Qué pasa si mi fiebre sube tanto que empiezo a contarle secretos nacionales? ¿Quieres ser responsable de eso?

—Si fuera así de fácil, ¿por qué alguien inventaría la tortura? Si, por alguna extraña razón, sucede, entonces obviamente le diremos que estás loco y que tu fiebre te volvió delirante.

—Kyu, por favor no me hagas esto —le rogó Hyukjae.

—Solo recuéstate y deja de quejarte. ¿Te haría sentir mejor si lo llamara el enfermero Donghae para que puedas realizar tus pequeñas y tristes fantasías mientras estás atrapado aquí?

Antes de que pudiera gruñir una respuesta, hubo un tímido golpe en la puerta principal que hizo que Hyukjae lo mirara con horror. —Vamos a fingir que no estamos en casa —susurró.

—Eres una reina del drama. Le di mi llave, así que no creo que te salgas con la tuya ignorándolo mientras estoy fuera —después de otro golpe suave, escucharon que la puerta principal se abría y Kyuhyun sonrió a su compañero—. Sé un poco paciente y haz todo lo que el enfermero Donghae te dice que hagas.

—Vete a la mierda —siseó Hyukjae.

—¿Hola?

—Estamos en el dormitorio, Donghae —dijo Kyuhyun con su voz más inocente. Cuando Donghae se asomó a la habitación, sonrió con dulzura al castaño—. ¡Llegas justo a tiempo! Realmente desearía poder quedarme y salir con ustedes, pero tengo que tomar un avión. Aquí está la tarjeta de crédito de Hyuk... —vio a Hyukjae frotándose los bolsillos frenéticamente, buscando su billetera, y sonrió—. Úsalo para pañuelos, papillas, medicamentos, ataúdes o cualquier otra cosa que necesiten las personas con la plaga.

—No tengo la plaga, idiota.

Kyuhyun lo ignoró mientras sacaba un pijama de un cajón. —Ponte esto y recuerda lo que dije, escucha todo lo que dice el enfermero Donghae —tiró la ropa a su compañero e ignoró la mirada confusa de Donghae al salir del apartamento.

—¿Enfermero Donghae?

—Ignóralo, solo está siendo un imbécil —Hyukjae se levantó, se acercó a Donghae y le quitó la tarjeta de crédito de la mano—. Y no necesito ayuda.

—Si me voy y luego mueres, ¿no me acusarán de asesinato o negligencia o algo así? Estoy bastante seguro de que Kyuhyun es del tipo que me arrestaría por matar a su amigo.

Hyukjae quería cambiarse en el pijama que Kyuhyun le había arrojado, pero no tenía la energía, así que simplemente se desplomó sobre su cama con la cara hacia arriba y todavía completamente vestido. —Vete —murmuró en su almohada.

—¿Crees que fue el Chico del Pantalón de Cuero el que te enfermó? ¿Tal vez sea una enfermedad de transmisión sexual? Te dije que era una mala idea.

Hyukjae giró la cabeza para poder mirar al castaño a los ojos y ver su reacción. —Utilizamos un condón.

—¡¿Oh, Dios mío, en realidad te acostaste con él?! —Hyukjae levantó una ceja en respuesta y Donghae se burló—. Estaba sudado y asqueroso después de usar ropa normal! No es de extrañar que estés enfermo, ¡quién sabe qué fermentaba en esos pantalones de cuero! Oh Dios, me voy a enfermar solo de pensarlo.

Hyukjae mantuvo una cara seria durante todo el discurso de Donghae, pero cuando la imaginación del castaño fue demasiado lejos y comenzó hacer como que vomitaba, Hyukjae se echó a reír, lo que rápidamente se convirtió en un ataque de tos muy doloroso. Donghae obviamente quería ayudarlo, pero no sabía qué hacer, así que se quedó en el centro de la habitación con cara de indignación y estrés, lo que generó más risas de parte de Hyukjae y más tos. —No dormí con nadie —finalmente resopló—. ¿Habría estado de humor para una aventura de una noche después de escuchar a un amigo decirle qué superficial eres? ¿Y qué habría hecho Kyuhyun si yo también lo hubiera abandonado? Tú no fuiste el único que tuvo una mala noche, ¿sabes?

Mirando a sus pies, Donghae de repente se sintió dos veces más culpable. Sabía que se había equivocado por la forma en que trataba a Hyukjae, pero se había olvidado de todos los problemas de Kyuhyun. —¿Kyuhyun está bien? Parecía él mismo...

—Es bueno para enterrar sus sentimientos. No te preocupes por eso.

Donghae miró fijamente sus dedos de los pies. —Entonces... lo que quieres decir es que no está bien, pero no es de mi incumbencia, ¿verdad?

—Correcto —Hyukjae se giró de nuevo para que él estuviera de espaldas al castaño.

—Sé que me equivoqué y te hice algunas cosas realmente malas, pero todavía quiero ser tu amigo. No te conozco lo suficiente como para saber en qué estás pensando... ¿Me estás evitando porque todavía estás enojado? ¿Por cuánto tiempo normalmente te quedas enojado? Sé que no me quieres aquí y nunca antes tuve que cuidar a nadie, así que probablemente no sea muy bueno en eso, pero te ves muy mal, así que quiero intentarlo, ¿y tal vez si hago un buen trabajo no estarás tan enojado?

—No estoy enojado. Sé que estabas borracho.

Donghae se mordió el labio inferior con incertidumbre, pero finalmente se movió hacia el lado de la cama que Hyukjae estaba mirando y se sentó. —¿Por qué me evitas entonces? Incluso si ya no te gusto, ¿no quieres ser mi amigo?

—Todavía me gustas —el dolor en su pecho se agudizó con la confesión y se sintió como un tonto, pero ahora se dijo que lo único que debía hacer era seguir adelante—. Quiero evitarte porque no confío en mí mismo a tu alrededor. No fue fácil rechazarte. ¿Qué sucedería si hubiera bebido algo o si Siwon no estuviera allí para disuadirme? ¿Qué habría hecho yo? Debería haberte detenido y puesto un límite cuando me agarraste por primera vez, pero no lo hice porque me gustaba. Cuando dijiste que sería más fácil si yo fuera tu novio...

—¡¿Escuchaste eso?!

—Realmente escucho muy bien —dijo Hyukjae con una risa suave—. Es algo bueno, pero lo escuché porque me hizo sentir responsable. No quería aprovecharme de ti y arruinar tu fantasía de mí como un buen novio. Ugh, Kyuhyun tiene razón, soy patético —demasiado avergonzado para enfrentar a Donghae por más tiempo, Hyukjae se dio la vuelta con un gemido.

A pesar de sentirse culpable y avergonzado de sí mismo, Donghae no podía dejar de sonreír. Secretamente estuvo de acuerdo en que era un poco patético, ya que nunca abandonaría a Heechul, pero también pensó que era increíblemente dulce. Le acarició la espalda a Hyukjae hasta que sintió que el hombre mayor se calmaba, luego le dio una palmada en el hombro. —Te haré algo cálido para calmar tu garganta.

—Donghae, no tienes que...

—Es el enfermero Donghae para ti, ahora haz lo que te digo.

Hyukjae mostró una sonrisa de encías cuando el castaño salió de la habitación, luego se dejó caer en su almohada para descansar su dolorido cuerpo. —Tal vez tengo la plaga —murmuró para sí mismo.

Donghae regresó unos minutos después con una taza de té caliente y frunció el ceño cuando vio que Hyukjae se había quedado dormido mientras él se había ido. Miró a su alrededor, no muy seguro de qué hacer. Al final, decidió que el té frío no le haría ningún bien al hombre, así que decidió despertar a Hyukjae... solo por un segundo. —Hyukjae, bebe esto antes de dormir.

Hyukjae gimió y murmuró quejas ininteligibles, pero finalmente, con la ayuda de Donghae, se incorporó lo suficiente como para poder beber el té obedientemente.

—Bébelo todo y ponte el pijama antes de que te duermas de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, enfermero Donghae —dijo Hyukjae con un somnoliento movimiento de cabeza.

Donghae sonrió en respuesta, entretenido por su nuevo título y contento de que Hyukjae todavía tuviera sentido del humor—. Estaré en la sala de estar, así que puedes descansar un poco, pero llámame si necesitas algo —Hyukjae le dio otro asentimiento somnoliento y luego tomó un sorbo de té. El castaño salió silenciosamente de la habitación y mentalmente se dio una palmada en la espalda por ser un buen cuidador—. No es tan difícil.

Sentado en el sofá y doblando sus piernas debajo de él, al estilo de un pretzel, Donghae se aburrió casi instantáneamente. A diferencia de su apartamento, que mostraba su estilo desordenado y su amor por las fotos, la casa de Hyukjae estaba irritantemente ordenada y no tenía ningún toque personal. Podía ver la televisión o jugar en su teléfono, pero temía que el sonido despertara a Hyukjae y arruinara su reputación de excelente cuidador. En cambio, rápidamente corrió a su apartamento y tomó su cámara y el equipo de limpieza. La limpieza de sus lentes era relajante y tranquila, y lo mantendría entretenido durante un tiempo decente. Cuando regresó al apartamento de Hyukjae, con su cámara colgada del hombro, lo primero que escuchó fue al hombre mayor que estaba tosiendo desde el dormitorio y se asustó. Preocupado de que Hyukjae no pudiera respirar y de que él era una persona terrible por dejar a su único amigo solo para morir, rápidamente dejó caer su equipo en el sofá y corrió para ver cómo estaba su paciente.

Se metió en el dormitorio de Hyukjae y comenzó a evaluar la situación, asumiendo que un cuidador profesional lo haría. Afortunadamente, la tos de Hyukjae se detuvo antes de que Donghae llegara y parecía estar respirando correctamente. La taza estaba vacía, así que Hyukjae había terminado el té, poniendo feliz al castaño, pero el pijama que Kyuhyun había sacado todavía estaban colocado en el borde de la cama. Hyukjae se durmió rápidamente, enrollado en sus mantas como un burrito. —Tienes que ponerte el pijama para estar cómodo —le regañó suavemente. Trató de desenredar a Hyukjae de las mantas sin perturbar su sueño; fue una tarea imposible, pero finalmente logró liberarlo luego de solo unas pocas quejas adormecidas. Esperó hasta que el rostro de Hyukjae se relajó y su respiración volvió al ritmo lento del sueño, luego sus ojos se desviaron naturalmente al cuerpo del hombre.

Hyukjae debe haber intentado cambiarse de ropa, pero renunció a la tarea y se quedó dormido a la mitad. Su camisa se había ido, probablemente arrojada a algún rincón de la habitación, ya que Donghae no la vio cerca, y después de desenredarlo de la manta, Donghae había expuesto involuntariamente el torso desnudo de Hyukjae.

Hyukjae era un hombre delgado, cualquiera podía ver eso, y tenía un cuerpo firme, el castaño se enteró de eso después de bailar con él, pero no se había dado cuenta exactamente de lo musculoso que era Hyukjae. Sus brazos, pecho y estómago exudaban un aura de poder, y se dio cuenta de que los músculos de Hyukjae no se adquirieron después de unas pocas sesiones de entrenamiento informal en el gimnasio; eran el tipo de músculos que tardaron toda una vida en desarrollarse y madurar. Pero no fueron los músculos de Hyukjae los que finalmente atrajeron la atención de Donghae, fue su piel blanca lechosa.

La piel pálida de Hyukjae le hizo pensar en Heechul y en cómo la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su cuerpo desnudo cuando estaban juntos. Pero Heechul era suave, no musculoso. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Donghae trató de imaginar cómo se vería la luz de la luna bailando sobre la piel de Hyukjae y cómo las sombras jugarían en sus rasgos cincelados.

—Te estas sonrojando.

Los ojos de Donghae se dirigieron a la cara de Hyukjae, sorprendidos de verlo despierto. —¡No lo estoy! —de repente se le ocurrió lo que había estado imaginando y el ligero tinte en sus mejillas se volvió tres tonos más oscuros.

A pesar de sentirse como un muerto, Hyukjae no estaba tan fuera de sí que no notó que el castaño lo estaba mirando. —Si sigues sonrojándote así, voy a creer que realmente te gusto —bromeó.

—No es eso, yo solo... no me di cuenta de que estabas tan en forma. Pobre lo que realmente perdió el Chico del Pantalón de cuero.

—No es el único... —dijo Hyukjae, mientras le daba a Donghae una mirada significativa. No pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de recibir finalmente la aprobación del castaño; sabía que todas las horas que pasaba en el gimnasio no eran un desperdicio, sin importar lo que dijera Kyuhyun.

—Es simplemente una pena que el resto de ti se vean como una mierda —Hyukjae se estremeció, y Donghae se dio cuenta de que sus burlas habían sido tomadas de la manera incorrecta. Inmediatamente negó con la cabeza para negar la interpretación de Hyukjae de las palabras—. ¡Quiero decir porque estás enfermo! Tu nariz está toda roja y tu cabello es suave... —fingió suavizar el cabello negro de Hyukjae.

Hyukjae asintió y trató de parecer convencido, pero Donghae había provocado una de sus mayores inseguridades. —A pesar de estar enfermo, estoy seguro de que todavía soy guapo —alardeó.

Hyukjae miró hacia la puerta del dormitorio, con los ojos llenos de dolor, y Donghae se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo despedido. —Realmente no quise decir eso —murmuró mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzado. ¡Se suponía que estaba haciendo que Hyukjae se sintiera mejor, no haciendo agujeros en su ego!

—Lo sé. Está bien —Hyukjae trató de sonreírle al castaño, pero debido a su enfermedad, no podía estar seguro de que su desempeño fuera creíble. Para romper el ambiente incómodo, comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones; mirar hacia abajo en su regazo y concentrarse en los botones le hizo sentirse mareado, pero trató de ignorarlo—. Puedes quedarte si quieres... honestamente, lo que hay en mi pantalón es incluso más impresionante que lo que hay debajo de mi camisa...

Donghae saltó de la cama, su rostro enrojeció de un rojo brillante cuando inconscientemente comenzó a imaginar cómo se vería Hyukjae sin pantalones. —Te haré algo para comer —balbuceó, y luego huyó de la habitación.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Los secretos son cosas que damos a otros para que nos guarden"._

_-Elbert Hubbard_

 

Hyukjae había estado en zonas de guerra que eran más pacíficas que estar bajo el cuidado de Donghae. El castaño lo despertaba cada cinco minutos para darle algo, para preguntarle algo, para asegurarse de que todavía estaba vivo, o cualquier otra razón que aparecer en su cabeza. Pero cuando Hyukjae finalmente logró dormir por más de diez minutos, se despertó debido a un terrible ataque de tos. Temiendo vomitar en el suelo, se arrastró fuera de la cama agarrando su pecho y tropezó hacia el baño, donde Donghae lo encontró unos segundos después, metiéndose en el inodoro. Donghae le había preguntado muchas veces qué quería comer, pero el castaño no podía cocinar nada, por lo que el estómago de Hyukjae estaba felizmente vacío. La respiración seca fue dolorosa y le provocó un sudor frío, pero al menos no fue tan vergonzoso como realmente era vomitar frente al hombre por el que se sentía atraído.

Donghae se arrodilló junto a Hyukjae y pasó la mano por la espalda del hombre para consolarlo, sintiéndose frustrado e indefenso porque no sabía qué más podía hacer. Hyukjae hizo algunos intentos débiles para empujarlo fuera del baño, pero el castaño sería condenado si dejaba que eso sucediera. Incluso después de que Hyukjae se detuviera en seco, se cubrió la cara con las manos y permaneció frente al inodoro. Donghae pensó que Hyukjae esperaba otro episodio, pero cuando quedó claro que no era así, levantó al mayor y lo arrastró de vuelta a la cama. —Te traeré algo de beber —se giró para irse, pero escuchó que Hyukjae lo llamaba justo cuando llegaba a la puerta.

—¿No tienes miedo de enfermarte?

—Tengo más miedo de dejarte solo.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que te sientas solo —Donghae le sonrió, luego se fue a buscar su bebida.

En lugar de arriesgarse a quedarse dormido solo para que Donghae lo despertara unos minutos más tarde, Hyukjae recogió su manta y se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde se desplomó en el sofá.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

En lugar de responder, porque honestamente, no tenía una respuesta, Hyukjae tiró del brazo de Donghae hasta que el castaño se sentó, luego Hyukjae usó su regazo como almohada y se acomodó en su manta.

—¿Evitaste todos mis intentos de acercarme a ti en la pista de baile, pero ahora que estás enfermo, esperas que me acurruque contigo?

—Mis defensas están bajas. Creo que Kyu me drogó.

Donghae miró al hombre miserable en su regazo y comenzó a morderse el labio inferior. —Lo siento... ¿Te di demasiado?

—¿Me drogaste? Debería haberlo sabido; siempre son los de apariencia inocente —se quejó Hyukjae.

Hyukjae estaba tratando de fulminarlo con la mirada, pero desde la perspectiva de Donghae, se parecía más a un cachorro molesto. —Quería que te sintieras mejor, así que te di un poco de algo para ayudarte a dormir...

—Entonces, ¿por qué sigues despertándome cada cinco minutos?

—¡Lo siento! ¡Estaba preocupado!

Hyukjae puso los ojos en blanco mientras fingía estar irritado, luego hundió la cara en el regazo de Donghae para ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción. ¿Donghae estaba preocupado por él? Se volvió de espaldas y buscó a tientas la mano de Donghae, que luego colocó sobre su pecho. —Desde que me drogaste es tu responsabilidad asegurarte de que mi corazón no se detenga. Tienes que vigilarlo toda la noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Donghae resopló con diversión y le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho a Hyukjae con afecto. La mano de Donghae se sintió cálida y el peso era reconfortante en su pecho, por lo que Hyukjae sonrió y cerró los ojos, más que feliz de quedarse dormido en el regazo del castaño, independientemente de las plagas y las drogas. Aún no estaba dormido cuando sintió que el cuerpo del castaño se movía, así que abrió los ojos el tiempo suficiente para ver que Donghae había sacado su teléfono del bolsillo trasero y estaba leyendo el mensaje que acababa de recibir. Cuando Donghae apagó el teléfono sin enviar una respuesta, Hyukjae arqueó una ceja curiosa. —¿Sigues peleado con tu novio? Deberías romper con él y salir con alguien en forma.

Donghae sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco. —Te gustaría eso, ¿verdad?

—Sí —la única respuesta de Donghae fue sacudir la cabeza con exasperación—. Estoy en forma —le recordó a Donghae, mientras le daba una sonrisa descarada.

—Tienes un buen cuerpo, pero casi no te consideran adecuado cuando te estás ahogando en gérmenes.

Al elegir solo escuchar el cumplido, Hyukjae juguetonamente apretó el muslo que estaba usando como almohada. —Tú también tienes un buen cuerpo.

Donghae golpeó ligeramente a Hyukjae en la cabeza. —Ahora entiendo por qué no bebes alcohol. Si estás tan intoxicado por la simple medicación para el resfriado, ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo te sientes después de unas cuantas bebidas.

—No te golpeé cuando estabas borracho y colgando sobre mí —se quejó Hyukjae mientras se frotaba la frente.

—¡No estaba colgando sobre ti!

—¿Estabas demasiado borracho para recordar? ¿Debo recordarte lo que intentaste hacerme? —la mano de Hyukjae comenzó a subir por el muslo de Donghae bromeando, pero a propósito fue lo suficientemente lento como para permitirle al castaño que lo detuviera. Y cuando la cara de Donghae se puso roja como remolacha y golpeó la mano de Hyukjae, Hyukjae se echó a reír—. ¡Y tú eres el que me drogó! No elegí estar drogado —de repente, fingiendo estar conmocionado, Hyukjae cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho protectoramente—. No me acostaría contigo cuando estés borracho, entonces ¿ahora estás tratando de aprovecharte de un hombre enfermo?

—¡Nunca lo haría! —Donghae jadeó, con su voz más escandalizada—. No sabía que reaccionarías así a un medicamento simple y solo intenté bailar contigo, ¡nunca intenté d-dormir contigo!

Hyukjae fingió fruncir el ceño y apartó al castaño. —Si no estás aquí para tomar ventaja, entonces vete.

—¿Es realmente la medicación lo que te hace actuar de esta manera? —Donghae preguntó con una falsa exasperación en su voz.

—Siempre soy así, solo pretendo no serlo. No quiero que te sientas incómodo.

—Me gustas así.

—¿Me gustas así, o te gusto así? —Donghae lo pellizcó en el brazo y gritó de dolor—. ¡Abusón! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan violento con una persona enferma?!

—Me gusta que digas lo que estás pensando y que ya no estés caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo a mi alrededor.

Bromear con Donghae era una cosa, pero incluso en su condición actual sabía que había un límite para lo abierto que podía ser. Se giró de costado, alejándose de Donghae, para que su rostro no se revelara demasiado. —Te siente incómodo fácilmente y huye cuando digo lo que estoy pensando. Solo te quedas ahora porque crees que estoy jugando.

—Supongo que eso es cierto —admitió Donghae—. Sé que te gusto, pero el amor es entre dos personas, y amo a Heechul; pertenezco a él. Realmente quiero ser tu amigo, pero simplemente... no quiero darte falsas esperanzas de nada más.

¿Heechul? Hyukjae guardó el nombre en su memoria para más tarde. —¿No estás enojado con él sin embargo? Ignoró su mensaje anteriormente. Y uh... ¿no está enojado contigo?

—Estaba enojado con él, pero lo superé bastante rápido una vez que me puse sobrio. En realidad pasa mucho, así que...

Hyukjae sintió que el cuerpo de Donghae se movía y se dio cuenta de que el castaño estaba ignorando la pregunta.

—...pero ¿por qué crees que está enojado conmigo?

—Si alguien me dijera que mi novio estaba tratando de follar a alguien en un club, estaría enojado —Donghae se rió entre dientes, y sacudió el cuerpo de Hyukjae de una manera muy suave y agradable.

—Siwon no dijo nada. Además de sentir pena por mí y saber que estaba actuando, estoy seguro de que no quiere causar problemas y romper nuestra relación.

—¿Siwon trabaja para ti? ¿Dijiste que es un chico de los recados?

—No, solo somos amigos.

—No sonabas como amigos en el club. Parecías su jefe.

—Ahh... estaba borracho.

—No estaba borracho, y aún te trataba como a su jefe.

—Bueno, Heechul es el jefe, y Siwon sabe lo que Heechul siente por mí. ¿Qué pasaría si tratara de decirle a la otra persona importante de tu jefe qué hacer?

Hyukjae trató de imaginar lo que sucedería si intentara decirle a Sora qué hacer y decidió que Sora probablemente le patearía el trasero incluso antes de que Leeteuk pudiera. —Creo que veo tu punto —Hyukjae dejó de hablar por unos minutos para recoger sus pensamientos y juntar algunas piezas—. ¿Qué hace tu novio? Dijiste que su familia es rica, pero si está viajando a otros países, debe estar haciendo algo importante, ¿no?

—Es solo un negocio familiar —apartó los mechones de Hyukjae de sus ojos y luego trató de poner algo de orden en el resto de su pelo despeinado.

Hyukjae resopló. —Haces que parezca que es parte de la mafia o algo así —Donghae no respondió, y una vez que Hyukjae se dio cuenta de que no iba a obtener una respuesta, continuó divagando—. Estás solo y te pone triste cuando cuando te deja plantado. También dijiste que pasa mucho. ¿Por qué lo aguantas? No te perseguiría si pensara que estás en una buena relación. Parece que no lo es, ¿sabes? Si puedo hacerte más feliz que él, entonces debería seguir intentándolo. Incluso si te salvara de ser miserable, es mejor. ¿Cierto? —había un rasgón en el pantalón de Donghae, justo por encima de la rodilla, y Hyukjae comenzó a tocar los hilos distraídamente—. Si salieras conmigo, no te dejaría sentirte solo. Te daría de comer pastel casero y te daría rosas azules solo porque sí. Podríamos viajar juntos los fines de semana, y yo haría que todos mis amigos posaran para tus fotos, ¡incluso Kyu! ¿Tal vez podríamos conseguir un cachorro? Entonces no estarías solo cuando tenga que trabajar. Siempre he querido un perro, pero prometo no amarlo más que a ti... —los ojos de Hyukjae se cerraron cuando finalmente sucumbió a la medicación, y continuó planeando su futuro juntos en sus sueños.

Donghae quitó una lágrima molesta de su cara, luego volvió a acariciar el cabello negro descuidado de Hyukjae. —Cambié de opinión —le confió al hombre dormido—. Creo que es mejor cuando mantienes tus pensamientos para ti mismo.

***

Cuando Hyukjae se despertó, estaba oscuro y le tomó un momento recordar dónde estaba. Se sentó en el sofá y dejó que sus ojos se ajustaran a la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Vio una taza de té en la mesa al lado del sofá, estaba frío, pero lo bebió de todos modos.

Donghae se había ido.

Dejó la taza y recogió su manta. Pensó en llamar a la puerta de su vecino para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero no sabiendo lo tarde que era, decidió no hacerlo. Recordó todo lo que dijo antes de quedarse dormido. En realidad, no había estado tan drogado como pretendía, solo le gustaba la sensación de que lo estaban cuidando y sabía que de otra forma no habría recibido tanta atención por parte del castaño. Tal vez fue un error revelar el alcance de sus sentimientos, pero si Donghae no podía manejarlo, siempre había un plan de Kyuhyun para convencer a Donghae de que estaba loco y delirante. —Soy patético.

Abrió bruscamente la puerta de su habitación, irritado consigo mismo por su cuerpo enfermo y sus emociones desordenadas. Sentado en la esquina de su cama había un castaño familiar que se ponía un par de calcetines limpios. Hyukjae no estaba seguro de quién estaba más sorprendido, él mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que Donghae no se había ido, o Donghae por su entrada ruda y abrupta a la habitación.

—¿Por fin estas despierto? Te dejé dormir por mucho tiempo; ¿No estás orgulloso de mí?

—¿Todavía estás aquí? —Hyukjae soltó.

—Sí... —Donghae se mordió el labio inferior y se miró los dedos de los pies—. Sé que te sentías cómodo en el sofá, pero realmente no podía dormir así, así que estaba ordenando la cama. Umm... tomé prestada tu ropa, espero que esté bien.

Hyukjae miró al castaño de pies a cabeza y trató de ocultar su sonrisa. Donghae no era tan delgado como él, pero era un poco más bajo, por lo que todo parecía funcionar; pensó que era lindo que Donghae hubiera tomado prestado un par de sus calcetines. No estaba seguro de por qué el castaño eligió pedir prestada su ropa cuando podría haber ido tan fácilmente a su apartamento y haberse puesto la suya, pero Hyukjae no iba a cuestionarlo. —¿Vas a dormir en la cama? Regresaré al sofá.

—¡No! —Donghae extendió la mano y agarró el brazo de Hyukjae para detenerlo—. Ordené la cama para ti.

—No quiero que duermas en el sofá, te sentirás incómodo.

—Sí, lo sé... ¿Estaba pensando que ambos dormiríamos en la cama? —Hyukjae lo miró fijamente, así que volvió a mirarse los pies y trató de explicarse—. Me dijiste que vigilara tu ritmo cardíaco y esas cosas, así que...

En el exterior, Hyukjae asintió como si fuera una explicación perfectamente razonable y avanzó tranquilamente hacia la cama, pero en el interior, su cuerpo estaba lleno de alegría. Sabía que nada pasaría, pero el solo pensamiento de que Donghae estaba dispuesto a dormir en la misma cama con él, y estaba usando una excusa tan absurda, lo hizo querer celebrar dando volteretas en todo el apartamento. Se arrastró hasta la cama, pero no quería que Donghae viera lo emocionado que estaba, así que se giró hacia un lado, lejos del castaño. Sintió que la cama se movía cuando Donghae se metió debajo de las sábanas, y enterró la cara en su almohada para ocultar su estúpidamente feliz sonrisa.

—¿Necesitas algo antes de irnos a dormir?

—No estoy bien. Gracias —¿bien? ¡Eso fue un eufemismo! Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para calmarse, pero el aire fresco le irritaba la garganta y le provocó un ataque de tos. Sintió que la cama se movía de nuevo, y luego el cuerpo de Donghae se presionó contra su espalda, y la sorpresa le provocó un estrangulamiento, y duplicó la intensidad de su ataque de tos.

Acercándose a Hyukjae, Donghae agarró el vaso de agua que había preparado en la mesita de noche. —Bebe esto.

Hyukjae bebió el agua obedientemente y ayudó a calmar y lubricar su garganta. —Lo siento. Gracias.

—No tienes que disculparte. Pero si me enfermo, también tienes que cuidarme, ¿de acuerdo?

Acostándose de nuevo, Hyukjae asintió, pero también dijo, —No te enfermes —se sentía culpable porque quería que Donghae siempre estuviera saludable, pero una pequeña parte egoísta de él también quería una excusa para cuidar al castaño.

—Buenas noches —Donghae besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Hyukjae, luego se acomodó en la cama detrás del hombre.

Hyukjae se congeló, primero por el inesperado beso, y luego otra vez cuando sintió que la cálida mano de Donghae se deslizaba bajo las sábanas y viajaba sobre su cadera antes de llegar hasta su pecho. De alguna manera, Hyukjae, el hombre que hizo la misión de su vida ser responsable y cuidar de todos los demás, se volvió en una persona que duerme abrazado. No quería arruinar el momento al cuestionarlo ni a adivinarlo, por lo que se dejó acomodar en el abrazo de Donghae y se entregó a la calidez y comodidad del cuerpo del otro hombre.

Con su mano sobre el pecho de Hyukjae, Donghae claramente sintió el ritmo salvaje del corazón del hombre. Se hizo eco del golpeteo en su propio pecho.


	11. Chapter 11

_"Y ahora aquí está mi secreto, un secreto muy simple: solo con el corazón se puede ver correctamente; lo que es esencial es invisible a los ojos."_

_\- Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, El Principito_

 

Hyukjae se despertaba periódicamente durante la noche, a veces para recuperar sus mantas robadas del codicioso castaño y otras veces para meterse en el baño donde podía toser sin molestar a su compañero de cama. Cada vez que regresaba a la cama, los brazos de Donghae se envolvían naturalmente alrededor de su cuerpo y se dormía de nuevo, confundido pero feliz, en los brazos del castaño.

En la mañana, Hyukjae se despertó cuando Donghae lo sacudió frenéticamente y le preguntó si estaba bien. —¿¡Otra vez?! —Hyukjae gruñó—. ¡¿Qué tienes en contra de dejarme dormir?!

—¡Te estás quemando! —Donghae pasó su mano por la frente de Hyukjae y luego ahuecó sus mejillas enrojecidas entre sus manos.

—Es porque has estado unido a mi lado toda la noche como un koala bebé. No estoy acostumbrado a compartir una cama con un horno.

—¿Te estás enojando conmigo cuando solo estoy preocupado por tu salud? Si no quieres que me quede, solo dilo —tiró las sábanas con un fingido resoplido, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, Hyukjae tomó un puñado de su camisa prestada.

—No te vayas.

—Bien, pero solo porque le prometí a Kyuhyun que sería tu enfermero —se acostó en la cama frente a Hyukjae, pero dejó algo de distancia entre ellos para que pudieran hablar cómodamente. Hyukjae también se acostó y los dos hombres se miraron a través de las almohadas—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien. Todavía me duele un poco la garganta, pero mi cuerpo no me duele tanto como ayer; creo que solo necesitaba dormir un poco —Hyukjae reunió el coraje para alcanzar y probar la temperatura de Donghae, aunque su toque fue más una caricia que cualquier otra cosa—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—No te preocupes, no estoy enfermo —Donghae tomó la mano de Hyukjae de su frente y la puso en la cama entre ellos.

Cuando Donghae no soltó su mano, Hyukjae entrelazó sus dedos con afecto. —¿Estás seguro? No quería decir nada, pero, estás con mi ropa, en mi cama, y estás tomando mi mano. Parece que has perdido la cabeza.

Donghae pensó en su respuesta por un momento, luego se deslizó un poco más cerca de Hyukjae. —Si me despojara de tu ropa en este momento y tratara de acostarme contigo de verdad, ¿qué harías?

Hyukjae se desenredó a regañadientes y se alejó para mantener una distancia segura. —Te llamaría loco.

Donghae se rió y regresó a su lugar original en la cama. —Exactamente; no me dejarías. He estado levantando tanto la guardia que nunca me di cuenta de que me proteges más que yo.

Hyukjae frunció el ceño, de repente no le gustaba la dirección de los pensamientos de Donghae. Con un movimiento rápido y suave, Hyukjae hizo rodar a Donghae sobre su espalda y dejó que su cuerpo flotara por encima del castaño.

Mirando hacia arriba en los ojos oscuros del mayor, Donghae se sorprendió al sentir que su corazón se saltaba un latido.

 —¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Estoy seguro —sintió que los dedos de Hyukjae se deslizaban suavemente por su cuello y un escalofrío de placer recorrió su cuerpo—. Confío en ti.

—¿De verdad crees que me mantendré en silencio si sigues haciendo cosas como dormir en mi cama? —gruñó. Sabiendo lo tímido que estaba el castaño, deliberadamente miró a los ojos de Donghae para hacerlo sentir incómodo, pero en cambio de alejarse, Donghae se encontró con la intensidad de su mirada. Había esperado que el castaño se mordiera el labio y lo empujara, pero no había absolutamente nada tímido en la mirada de Donghae. En realidad, era increíblemente excitante—. Si no estuviera enfermo, ya estaría haciéndote el amor.

Donghae no se vio afectado por las palabras de Hyukjae, pero no reaccionó. Ayer había reunido muchas piezas sobre Hyukjae e incluso sobre él y su relación, y ahora quería probar lo que sabía. Pero esta prueba no tenía que ver con sus reacciones, sino con las de Hyukjae, así que en lugar de alejar al hombre o darle la vuelta y tomar el control de la situación, puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza, invitando sutilmente a Hyukjae a hacer lo que quisiera, luego observó cómo los diferentes pensamientos y emociones jugaban en la cara de su vecino.

Hyukjae estaba en una predicción. No podía aprovecharse del castaño, pero necesitaba que Donghae entendiera que debía protegerse a sí mismo. Incapaz de moverse hacia adelante y no queriendo retroceder, permaneció largo rato sobre el castaño. No tocó al hombre debajo de él, pero dejó que sus ojos devoraran cada centímetro de la cara de Donghae, y en secreto fantaseaba sobre todas las formas en que podría complacer al castaño en el futuro. Cuando finalmente dejó que sus ojos viajaran más abajo por el cuerpo de Donghae, se dio cuenta de que no era el único que estaba despierto por la situación. Al ver el bulto en el pantalón de Donghae, Hyukjae se puso serio de inmediato. Aunque estaba feliz de confirmar que Donghae lo encontraba sexualmente atractivo, también se avergonzaba de sí mismo por haber despertado al castaño cuando supo que no iba a seguir adelante. Excitado o no, sabía que Donghae no lo quería.

Hyukjae se alejó del castaño con un gemido frustrado. —Voy a hacer un poco de té. ¿Quieres algo? —preguntó por encima de su hombro.

Donghae respiró profundamente, luego sonrió alegremente, feliz y aliviado de tener razón sobre Hyukjae. Se levantó de la cama y corrió tras el hombre ingobernable. —Todavía estás enfermo; ¡yo lo haré!

—No confío en que no me envenenen.

—No lo hice a propósito —se quejó Donghae mientras se abría paso más allá de Hyukjae y tomaba el hervidor.

—¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

—Oh, sí... bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Mis intenciones eran buenas.

Hyukjae se sentó en el mostrador y sonrió mientras veía a Donghae moverse alrededor de su cocina. Estaba agradecido con Donghae por fingir que no había pasado nada entre ellos, pero a Hyukjae le resultaba difícil hacer lo mismo.

—¿Por qué me estas mirando?

—¿Eh? —Hyukjae no se había dado cuenta, pero sus ojos habían estado siguiendo descaradamente al castaño todo el tiempo, y de repente temió que fuera obvio que sus pensamientos eran menos que puros—. Solo quiero asegurarme de que no estés enfermo —mintió—. Tus mejillas están enrojecidas... —el castaño ahuecó sus mejillas y el rubor se hizo más profundo, causando que Hyukjae sonriera—. Pero no creo que sea porque estás enfermo...

—¡Es porque sigues mirándome! Ve a esperar a otro lugar —Donghae recogió un paño de cocina y movió la mano hacia Hyukjae para espantarlo.

Hyukjae fingió hacer pucheros pero hizo lo que le ordenaron; estaba igual de aliviado de poner cierta distancia entre él y la fuente de sus pensamientos sexuales. Se movió a la sala de estar y notó la cámara de Donghae, así que la tomó por curiosidad. Esperaba ver fotos de árboles y edificios, o tal vez incluso una foto secreta del novio de Donghae, pero lo que realmente encontró lo hizo sonreír tímidamente y sonrojarse de vergüenza. Donghae le había tomado una foto mientras dormía, y aunque la mayoría eran fotos relativamente normales tomadas desde el pecho, también había fotos con un sentimiento más íntimo; hubo un acercamiento de sus dedos entrelazados con los de Donghae en su pecho, sus labios separados, el lunar en su mejilla izquierda, sus pestañas, su mandíbula, una clavícula expuesta que sobresalía de debajo de su camisa, y muchas otras. Hubo tantos que no tuvo la oportunidad de desplazarse por todas antes de que Donghae lo atrapara y le arrebatara la cámara.

—¿Me tomaste fotos mientras dormía?

—No quería moverme porque tenía miedo de despertarte, pero estaba aburrido y lo único que estaba cerca era la cámara. Dijiste que podía.

Hyukjae recordaba vagamente haber dicho algo en ese sentido. —¡Quise decir cuando estoy despierto! ¡No cuando me veo y me siento como una mierda!

—Te ves bien —murmuró Donghae a la defensiva. Puso la cámara en su ojo y tomó una foto de Hyukjae, quien apenas logró cubrir su regazo antes de que el obturador hiciera clic—. Las fotos son acerca de capturar el momento y dijiste que estás de acuerdo en que te tome fotos cuando quiera...

—Donghae, ¡este no es uno de esos momentos que deberían capturarse en película! —gruñó Hyukjae.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, Donghae levantó la cámara a su ojo otra vez. —Dado que es mi primera foto de un ser humano, debería ser algo memorable... y las fotos escandalosas son memorables...

—Bien, pero no solo me tomes fotos. Toma una foto con los dos —Hyukjae se levantó y se colocó detrás del castaño. Apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Donghae y le dio un codazo a la mano que sostenía la cámara—. Sabes cómo tomar una selca, ¿verdad?

—¿Ahora mismo? ¡Me acabo de despertar! Déjame cepillarme el pelo al menos.

—Te ves bien —dijo Hyukjae sarcásticamente. Apoyó sus manos en las caderas de Donghae y le dio un apretón alentador a su pequeña cintura—. Toma la foto.

Donghae levantó la cámara a regañadientes y pusó una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. —¿Listo? 3... 2...

Justo cuando el castaño llegó al final de su cuenta regresiva, Hyukjae giró la cabeza y le dio un suave beso en el cuello de Donghae. Escuchó el sorprendido jadeo de Donghae junto con el clic del obturador de la cámara, luego se echó a reír mientras se acercaba al sofá y se sentaba. —¿Es buena?

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

—Para capturar el momento, obviamente. Ya que es tu primera foto con humanos, debería ser memorable.

—Si me enfermas, te lo juro... —Donghae giró la cámara para mirar la foto y se sonrojó cuando la vio. Rápidamente apagó la cámara y la escondió detrás de su espalda.

—Déjame ver.

—No hay nada que ver.

Hyukjae entrecerró los ojos, definitivamente había algo que ver, pero él no lo presionó. Esperaría hasta que Donghae se distrajera y miraría más tarde. La idea de tener una foto juntos lo excitaba, y si Kyuhyun no hubiera tomado su cámara para vigilancia, probablemente habría pasado el resto del día siguiendo a Donghae. Lleno de planes y anticipación, se levantó de nuevo. —Si vas a seguir acechándome con tu cámara, entonces me voy a bañar, así al menos estoy semi-presentable.

—Un baño sería mejor para calmar tu garganta. Desayuna y yo preparo el agua por ti.

—¿Desayuno? ¿Pensé que no sabías cocinar? —preguntó Hyukjae con suspicacia.

—No puedo cocinar, pero puedo hacerlo en el microondas. Calenté las gachas sobrantes de ayer.

—¿Hiciste gachas ayer? —Hyukjae era aún más escéptico—. ¿No fue el mismo día que drogaste mi té?

—Kyuhyun ordenó gachas para ti y todo lo que hice fue en el microondas. Es de entrega, así que es seguro, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si es de Kyuhyun es mejor asumir que no es seguro. Pero aún es mejor que ser envenenado por ti, así que supongo que me lo comeré —Hyukjae se dirigió a la cocina con una risita y se sintió aún más complacido cuando se dio cuenta de que la acción no inició un ataque de tos. Miró hacia el baño para asegurarse de que Donghae no podía verlo, luego usó el costado de un cuchillo de cocina para verificar su reflejo; sus ojos estaban claros y su nariz estaba maravillosamente normal, pero su cabello aún estaba irremediablemente "mullido". Ya que el castaño también tenía el pelo enredado por la cama, Hyukjae no se sentía menos por eso, y sonrió mientras trataba de imaginar cómo se veían juntos.

Hyukjae se comió las gachas rápidamente y agradeció que sus papilas gustativas aún estuvieran afectadas por su enfermedad, porque con solo mirarlo podía decir que se había quemado sin poder hacer nada. Se preguntó si debería aprender a cocinar ya que el castaño había demostrado una y otra vez que no podía confiar en él en la cocina. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba planeando su futuro juntos y se sonrojó. Lavó el recipiente en el fregadero, tiró secretamente las partes no comestibles negras por el desagüe y luego se dirigió al baño.

Donghae estaba inclinado sobre la bañera para probar la temperatura del agua cuando entró, y la mente de Hyukjae se llenó de inmediato de pensamientos inapropiados. —Deberías unirte a mí.

Donghae se dio la vuelta y puso una mano en su cadera. —¿Estás realmente enfermo? ¿O simplemente excitado?

—¿Ambos? Solo lo sabremos con seguridad después de que tengas sexo conmigo... —vio a Donghae burlarse y fingir salir corriendo del baño—. ¡Sólo estoy bromeando! —le dijo después al castaño—. No tenemos que tener sexo, solo podemos mirarnos desnudos y húmedos y... —el resto de sus palabras fueron cortadas por la toalla que Donghae le lanzó juguetonamente a la cara.

—Pon tu culo flaco en la tina.

—Bien —Hyukjae fingió hacer pucheros cuando se sentó en el borde de la bañera y levantó los brazos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy esperando a que me desnudes. Sabes que me canso cuando me desnudo. ¿Quieres que me duerma en la bañera?

Con un exagerado resoplido, Donghae se acercó al hombre y le sacó su camisa sobre la cabeza. Se aseguró de hacerlo lentamente y acarició la piel de Hyukjae con las yemas de sus dedos mientras lo hacía, solo para provocar al hombre—. ¿Esto es lo que quieres? —ronroneó.

Hyukjae asintió con entusiasmo y tiró suavemente del dobladillo de la camisa prestada de Donghae. —¿Estás seguro de que no quieres unirte a mí? Si me ahogo, nunca te lo perdonarás —Donghae le sonrió seductoramente y con cuidado deslizó sus dedos por el pecho desnudo de Hyukjae. Hyukjae se sorprendió y sintió una gran emoción dentro de él cuando Donghae se acercó más a quitarle su pantalón, pero se sintió repentinamente decepcionado cuando Donghae llegó a su cintura y de repente lo empujó a la bañera. La bañera era lo suficientemente grande, y el objetivo de Donghae era lo suficientemente preciso como para no lastimarlo en el momento de hacerlo, y el agua no era lo suficientemente profunda como para ahogarlo, pero aún así era impactante. Cuando finalmente recuperó el equilibrio y el ingenio, miró al castaño que reía tan fuerte que se había desplomado en el suelo—. ¡Eso no es divertido!

—Debería haberte preparado un baño frío en lugar de un baño caliente —dijo Donghae mientras se limpiaba una lágrima del ojo y se levantaba del suelo—. Por cierto... puedo ver a través de tu pijama mojado... —dijo en un susurro.

Hyukjae se puso las manos sobre el regazo con tanta rapidez que se mojó la cara y provocó en Donghae una nueva ronda de risas infantiles. Cuando Hyukjae se dio cuenta de que su pijama no estaba transparente, Donghae se había escapado para esconderse en algún lugar dentro del apartamento.

Con una risita y sacudiendo la cabeza, Hyukjae cerró la puerta y luego se quitó el pijama empapado. —¿Es así como va a ser entre nosotros? —gritó mientras él regresaba al baño.

Donghae abrió la puerta del baño, no lo suficiente como para molestar a Hyukjae o para ver algo, solo lo suficiente para que pudiera hablar cómodamente. —¿No es por eso que lo empezaste?


	12. Chapter 12

_"Donde comienza el secreto o el misterio, el vicio o la roguería no están lejos".  
_

_-Samuel Johnson_

 

Después de bañarse por unos minutos y preocuparse por si tuvo o no tiempo de tocarse, Hyukjae vio que una sombra se movía debajo de la puerta del baño y se dio cuenta de que Donghae todavía estaba parado afuera. —¿Estás esperando pillarme con la guardia baja y tomar una foto?

—Solo me estoy asegurando de que no te ahogues, pero ahora que pones la idea en mi cabeza...

Después de golpear el agua en decepción por el orgasmo que no iba a poder darse a sí mismo, Hyukjae rodó sobre su estómago, esperando que Donghae irrumpiera en cualquier momento con su cámara. —Sabes que creo que eres una persona loca, ¿verdad? Un loco muy sexy, pero todavía un loco.

Donghae dijo suavemente. —Estoy bien con eso.

Hyukjae observó las vueltas del agua contra la parte posterior de la bañera por unos momentos, luego reunió su coraje y respiró hondo. —Sé que me arrepentiré de haber arruinado este juego que estamos jugando en este momento, pero tengo que saber qué cambió. ¿Por qué ya no me estás alejando?

—No sé si tendrá sentido, pero intentaré explicarlo... Sabes que mi familia me abandonó y que he sido acosado, pero creo que lo que no sabes es que para evitar lastimarme otra vez, dejé de confiar en la gente. Si nunca confío en nadie, entonces todavía puedo ser yo mismo sin que me decepcionen, ¿verdad? Pero es una forma muy solitaria de vivir. Cuando te vi abandonado en la calle te hablé porque estaba cerca de mi límite y necesitaba un amigo. Sin embargo, para ser honesto, nunca me di cuenta conscientemente de lo solo que estaba hasta que me lo dijiste ayer.

«De todos modos, el problema era que, aunque quería ser tu amigo y quería confiar en ti, ¡seguiste coqueteando conmigo! Ya que nunca he tenido un amigo normal antes, no sabía cómo manejarlo. ¿Debo ignorarlo, o debo rendirme? Estaba demasiado desesperado por tener compañía, así que decidí que no podía renunciar a ti, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer contigo. Fue estresante intentar acercarme a ti, pero no permitirte que te acerques demasiado... En el club mi soledad alcanzó su punto máximo y las cosas se salieron de control. Necesitaba a alguien, y como siempre me estabas coqueteando, pensé que sería fácil seducirte...»

La voz de Donghae se fue apagando y debido a que Hyukjae no podía ver al castaño, no tenía idea de lo que Donghae estaba pensando. Se puso de pie y envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cintura, ignorando los charcos que hizo cuando abrió la puerta. Donghae estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta mirando sus dedos, por lo que Hyukjae extendió la mano y la sostuvo. Cuando Donghae lo miró, apretó la mano del castaño y le dirigió una sonrisa reconfortante. —Entonces, ¿qué cambió? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Seguí alejándote porque no confiaba en ti, pero la verdad es que nunca te di una oportunidad.

—Fui quien no se rindió cuando me dijiste que parara. Tienes razón en no confiar en mí.

—No. Aunque nunca te di una oportunidad, te probaste a ti mismo una y otra vez; era demasiado ingenuo para reconocerlo. Cuando estaba agotado, corriste a la tienda a buscarme una bebida aunque probablemente solo estabas tan cansado...

—Eso no es...

—Me ayudaste frente a nuestros vecinos, aunque sabías que eso solo haría que ellos también te odiaran. Cuando pedí azúcar, sabías que no estaba horneando un pastel y en su lugar me ofreciste compañía. Cuando no estaba cerca, aún pensabas en mí y en formas de mejorar mi vida. Cuando pensé que estaba en peligro, te aseguraste de que estuviera a salvo y luego te arriesgaste...

—Hay una razón para...

—Renunciaste a tu Día de San Valentín para protegerme de los bichos raros —Hyukjae se rió de eso y Donghae sonrió a cambio—. Intentaste ayudarme cuando quería molestar a Siwon, y cuando lo llevé demasiado lejos, me protegiste de mí mismo. Cuando me tocas, lo haces lentamente, así tengo tiempo para detenerte. Cuando estoy en tu cama, pretendes no estar emocionado por eso. Cuando me acerco demasiado tú te alejas. Cuando estás excitado, finges que no lo estás, y cuando estoy excitado, finges que no. Cuando no te detengo, te detienes a ti mismo. Cuando queme la papilla, todavía la comiste...

—¿Sabías que estaba quemada? —preguntó Hyukjae con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Y cuando trato de tener una conversación seria, haces chistes para aligerar el ánimo.

—Es porque realmente no sé lo que estás tratando de decir. Conseguí esas bebidas porque no estaba tan agotado como tú; estoy en forma, ¿recuerdas? Cuando pensaste que había un intruso en tu casa, te hice a un lado y corrí el riesgo, pero lo habría hecho por cualquiera porque ese es el tipo de persona que soy. Te ayudé a molestar a Siwon porque me gustaba la forma en que me estabas tocando. Me estás haciendo sonar como un santo, pero también tuve razones egoístas para hacer esas cosas. Me gustas, sabes que me gustas, pero no me conoces. Si confías demasiado en mí, te vas a lastimar.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo? ¿Ahora mismo? —Donghae tiró suavemente de la toalla que colgaba de las caderas de Hyukjae, pero el hombre no respondió—. Finges que quieres dormir conmigo, pero ya no lo creo; he visto a los tipos de hombres con los que te gusta dormir y nunca me has tratado como una aventura de una noche. Bromeas sobre seducirme, pero cuando te confesaste de verdad, lo hiciste con velas y música porque querías algo más que sexo.

—¿No acordamos fingir que eso nunca sucedió? —murmuró Hyukjae. Escuchar a Donghae hablar de eso desde su punto de vista hizo que el recuerdo fuera un millón de veces más embarazosa.

Donghae sonrió suavemente y esta vez fue su turno de apretar la mano de Hyukjae. —Voy a dejar que me seduzca, al igual que has estado haciendo toda la mañana, y en lugar de reaccionar de forma exagerada, te volveré a seducir porque sé que no lo dices en serio.

—¡Donghae, eso es una estupidez! ¡Una de estas veces lo  _diré_  en serio y cuando te des cuenta, será demasiado tarde!

Donghae se acercó y acarició la mejilla de Hyukjae. —No, porque cuando lo dices en serio, lo llamas hacer el amor.

La respiración de Hyukjae quedó atrapada en su garganta y su cuerpo se congeló. En realidad nunca lo había pensado antes, pero intuitivamente sonaba cierto.

— _Te creo_  cuando dices que quieres hacerme el amor.

—Bien —admitió Hyukjae—. Digamos que tienes razón. Pero el sexo no es la única razón por la que debes ser cauteloso a mi alrededor.

—¿Qué te preocupa? Dime qué es y te prometo ser cauteloso.

—Yo... no puedo.

—¿Debo tener cuidado con tus secretos? —observó que los ojos de Hyukjae brillan con intensidad y supo que estaba en el camino correcto—. ¿Crees que eres el único con secretos peligrosos? No tienes que decirme el tuyo porque tampoco te voy a decir el mío. Tal vez no sepa mucho sobre ti, pero creo que sé qué tipo de persona eres, y eso es lo que es importante para mí. Confío en la persona que estás profundamente dentro de ti.

—Parte de que te agrade es preocuparte si vas a odiarme o no cuando sepas la verdad.

—Entonces nunca revelemos nuestros secretos.

Hyukjae miró fijamente a los ojos de Donghae durante mucho tiempo buscando una razón para negarlo, pero no había una onza de incertidumbre en ninguna parte de su mirada. El castaño se estaba abriendo completamente a él e incluso le daba permiso para sus faltas, pero en el fondo Hyukjae sabía que no merecía la confianza de nadie. También se dio cuenta de que estaba parado muy cerca del castaño y dio un paso atrás. —Todavía necesito lavarme el pelo.

—¿Puedo unirme a ti?

Hyukjae frunció el ceño, sin saber si Donghae estaba hablando en serio o no. —Quizás la próxima vez.

Ahora fue el turno de Donghae de fruncir el ceño. —Entonces, cuando todo está dicho y hecho, ¿eliges estar solo?

Hyukjae le dirigió una suave sonrisa que pedía comprensión, luego entró en el baño y cerró la puerta. Puso una enorme carga sobre sus hombros por ser tan confiable, y se sorprendió de lo incómodo que se sentía al saber que Donghae le estaba ocultando secretos peligrosos.

Cuando terminó su baño y abrió la puerta de nuevo, Donghae saltó del sofá y corrió para darle un nuevo pijama. —¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, sólo cansado. Creo que me voy a acostar. Intenta no despertarme cada cinco segundos, ¿de acuerdo?

Donghae se rió pero atrapó el brazo de Hyukjae antes de que pudiera alejarse. —No te vas a acostar con el cabello mojado —tomó con cuidado la mano de Hyukjae y lo llevó de vuelta al baño, luego lo colocó frente al espejo a pesar de que estaba demasiado empañado para devolver un reflejo. De pie, de puntillas, pasó suavemente los dedos por el cabello mojado de Hyukjae con una mano y dirigió el secador con la otra.

Hyukjae cerró los ojos y agradeció que el espejo estuviera empañado ya que evitaba que Donghae viera la expresión conflictiva en su rostro.

Donghae también estaba agradecido por el espejo empañado que evitaba que Hyukjae viera cómo sus ojos vagaban sobre la piel desnuda y el poderoso torso del hombre. Cuando estuvo satisfecho de que el cabello de Hyukjae estaba seco, dejó el secador y, antes de que Hyukjae pudiera huir de nuevo, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura del hombre. Apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Hyukjae, luego inclinó la cabeza en una postura que era muy familiar para ambos. —¿Hyukjae?

—¿Hmm?

—Me gusta el juego que empezamos hoy. No sé si debería decir esto, pero... no te rindas todavía, ¿de acuerdo?

Hyukjae se dio la vuelta, pero Donghae no soltó el abrazo, y se sintió muy incómodo de pie cara a cara en el abrazo del castaño. —Es un juego para amantes.

—Exactamente. No crees que Heechul sea lo suficientemente bueno para mí, ¿verdad? Usa este juego para mostrarme lo que debería ser un amante.

—¿Qué pensaría Heechul de ti jugando estos juegos conmigo?

—No lo sé. Él nunca los ha jugado conmigo, y está demasiado ocupado para que le pregunte.

Hyukjae apartó el cabello ondulado de los ojos de Donghae y luego cubrió su rostro con sus manos. —Incluso si lo llamamos un juego, sabes lo que  _realmente_  es, ¿verdad?

—Lo que  _realmente_  es, es solo otro de esos secretos en los que no vamos a pensar.

—¿Puedo besarte?

—Todavía estás enfermo.

—Bien. Luego solo dormiremos juntos —Hyukjae envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los muslos de Donghae y lo arrojó sobre su hombro como un saco de arroz, luego comenzó a caminar hacia el dormitorio.

—¡Bájame! ¡Te juro que arrancaré esta toalla de tu pequeño y estrecho culo a menos que  _me bajes_!

—No puedes mandarme como uno de tus sirvientes. Si quieres quitarme la toalla, hazlo, te reto.

Donghae no arrancó la toalla, pero golpeó a Hyukjae lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una huella en su espalda. —¡Bájame! ¡¿Así es como crees que necesito ser tratado?!

Hyukjae llegó al dormitorio y arrojó al castaño a la cama, luego llegó hasta él y se colocó sobre él justo como lo había hecho esa mañana. Solo que esta vez llevaba mucho menos ropa y el castaño debajo de él jadeaba mucho. Se quedó allí el tiempo suficiente para que Donghae comprendiera la situación, luego se inclinó lentamente y puso sus labios en la oreja del castaño. —No te muevas —susurró.

Donghae se congeló, medio en terror y medio en anticipación. —¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a tratar de dormir más de cinco segundos antes de que me despiertes por algo ridículo —dijo Hyukjae mientras se giraba sobre la cama y convertía el bíceps de Donghae en su almohada—. No te muevas.

Donghae se rió aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que Hyukjae solo estaba bromeando y luego giró la cabeza para mirar al hombre que tenía en el brazo. —¿Recordarte que estás desnudo cuenta como algo ridículo?

—¡Es lo más ridículo! Admirar los cuerpos desnudos del otro es parte del juego de los amantes. De hecho, deberías quitarte la ropa también. No me despiertes a menos que estés desnudo.

Sintiéndose más descarado, Donghae aflojó el nudo que sostenía la toalla de Hyukjae y luego pasó sus dedos lentamente por el interior de su muslo tonificado. Sus dedos apenas llegaron debajo de la toalla, cuando el hombre se levantó y salió corriendo de la cama para ponerse algo de ropa. Donghae se rió entre dientes, luego se dio la vuelta sobre su estómago para ocultar su erección. Se preguntó cuánto duraría el juego antes de que uno de ellos se volviera loco.

***

Cuando Kyuhyun regresó a la ciudad más tarde esa noche, silbó por lo bajo al ver a Donghae y Hyukjae acurrucados en la cama juntos. —Odio despertarlos, pero quiero hacerles saber que he regresado, así que no tengan sexo accidentalmente mientras estoy aquí —esquivó con agilidad la almohada que su atontado compañero le arrojó y luego sonrió con traviesa satisfacción cuando los ojos soñolientos de Donghae se convirtieron en platillos al verlo.

—¡¿Estás de vuelta?! ¡Hyukjae está bien! Quiero decir... está vivo, pero todavía está enfermo... pero está bien.

—En efecto.

Donghae miró alrededor de la habitación frenéticamente buscando su propia ropa, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se las había quitado que no tenía idea de a dónde habían ido. Con un sonrojo se inclinó para susurrar en el oído de Hyukjae. —Te devolveré la ropa mañana.

Hyukjae se apoyó en los codos y sonrió al castaño. —Mientras estés en ellas.

Kyuhyun observó a Donghae darle un golpe a Hyukjae por avergonzarlo, luego el castaño salió corriendo de la habitación después de darle una despedida exageradamente alegre. —Vaya, eso fue incómodo, ¿eh? ¿Disfrutaste de tu visita a domicilio del enfermero Donghae? —preguntó Kyuhyun con un lujurioso meneo de sus cejas.

—Es el peor enfermero —admitió Hyukjae con una cariñosa risita, luego se levantó de la cama y ayudó a Kyuhyun a llevar el equipo de vigilancia a su oficina. Después de que se guardara todo, hizo algo que realmente no quería hacer—. Kyu, necesito que me hagas un favor...

—¿Va a requerir esfuerzo? Porque no estoy realmente de humor para hacer nada que requiera esfuerzo en este momento.

Hyukjae puso los ojos en blanco y resistió el impulso de derribar a su mejor amigo. —Estoy hablando en serio —debió haber algo en el tono de su voz, porque Kyuhyun lo miró con curiosidad sin una sola palabra de conversación—. Necesito que hagas una verificación de antecedentes sobre Donghae.

—¿Pensé que habías dicho que hablabas en serio? —Kyuhyun se burló.

—¡Lo digo en serio! Hay algo que te perdiste la primera vez. No sé qué es, y no puedes decirme qué es cuando lo encuentras, pero necesito al menos que una persona lo sepa y que me cuide la espalda en caso de que todo se vaya a la mierda.

—Te dije que era raro desde el principio, pero no querías escucharlo. ¿Ahora sospechas algo raro y  _aún_  no quieres escucharlo? Hipotéticamente, solo digamos que ya sé algo, y me lo he guardado todo este tiempo. ¿No sería eso el mejor amigo del maldito año?

—¿Sabes algo? No debe ser malo si...

—Solo dime lo que sabes. Nombres, fechas, números; ya sabes que hacer. Lo juntaré con lo que sé y luego decidiré si insultar a tu novio o no.

Un escalofrío incómodo recorrió el cuerpo de Hyukjae porque conocía a su mejor amigo lo suficiente como para saber lo que significaba todas las palabras de Kyuhyun. —Si tuvieras que comparar su secreto con el mío —preguntó con cautela—, ¿cuál dirías que es más peligroso?

—El suyo.


	13. Chapter 13

_"Se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en la emoción de un mañana que nunca solía esperar"._

_-Candace Knoebel, El sabor de sus palabras_

 

Durante las próximas semanas, la relación de Hyukjae con Donghae cambió dramáticamente. Cuando propuso por primera vez la idea del juego, pensó que sería una manera de hacer que Donghae se sintiera más cómodo a su alrededor, y lo hizo, pero no de la forma que esperaba. En lugar de usar el juego como una excusa para coquetear y ser mejores amigos, Donghae lo usó como una excusa para  _todo_. Sus roles habían cambiado completamente y, a medida que se acercaban, Donghae se volvía cada vez más osado y Hyukjae era el único obligado a mantener la guardia alta.

—Donghae, creo que necesitamos hacer algunas reglas para nuestro juego.

—¿Reglas? ¿Por qué?

—Todos los juegos tienen reglas. Nos evitará hacer trampas... —Donghae frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada sobre la elección intencionada de las palabras de Hyukjae—. Por ejemplo, no hay sexo. Ya estamos un poco de acuerdo con eso, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Y quédate fuera de mi oficina, para que pueda concentrarme mientras estoy trabajando —Donghae asintió. Desde la enfermedad de Hyukjae, Donghae entró y salió de su apartamento tan fácilmente como si fuera suyo. A Hyukjae no le importó, Kyuhyun básicamente hacía lo mismo, pero con menos frecuencia, pero trabaja desde su casa y su trabajo trata de material confidencial y perturbador que el castaño nunca debería ver. A Donghae le gustaba tenerlo cerca, así que para evitar que trabajara fuera del apartamento, el castaño le había prometido que nunca lo molestaría en su oficina.

—Y lava la ropa antes de que me quede sin ropa —uno de los efectos secundarios de Donghae cuando venía tan a menudo y dormía todas las noches, era que el castaño también se robó toda su ropa. La única vez que Donghae usó su propia ropa fue cuando necesitaba salir al público o había ensuciado toda la de Hyukjae. Afortunadamente, los trajes de Hyukjae se adaptaron a su delgado cuerpo, o bien estaba seguro de que Donghae también los habría usado, y entonces Hyukjae no habría tenido ropa para el trabajo.

Donghae puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó las piernas para ocultar el hecho de que llevaba puesto los pantalones de Hyukjae. —¡Esa no es una regla!

—¡Bueno, debería ser! —Hyukjae se rió y tiró de la camisa que Donghae llevaba, que también era suya.

***

—¿Por qué me miras? —Donghae y Hyukjae estaban viendo una película juntos, pero el castaño no había pasado más de tres minutos mirando la pantalla desde que comenzó hace más de una hora. Intentó ignorar la sensación de los ojos de Donghae sobre él, pero finalmente no pudo soportarlo más.

Donghae no dijo nada. En cambio, acarició la línea de la mandíbula fuerte de Hyukjae, luego se inclinó lentamente, sin romper el contacto visual hasta que sus labios encontraron a Hyukjae. Cuando sus ojos se cerraron, trató de expresar su sinceridad besando al hombre lo más suavemente posible. Sonrió cuando los lujosos labios de Hyukjae se empujaron contra los suyos, pero cuando intentó seguir besando, sintió que Hyukjae se alejaba.

—Hae, no podemos.

—¿Solo un poco? No tienes que hacer nada, yo lo haré todo.

—Creo que necesitamos una nueva regla.

Donghae se recostó y se cruzó de brazos. —No la necesitamos —resopló.

—Sin besos.

—¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de amantes que no se besan?

Hyukjae se rió entre dientes y quitó el flequillo de Donghae de su cara. —Sólo estamos pretendiendo ser amantes.

—No me importa.

—¿Puedo al menos terminar lo que iba a decir antes de que lances un ataque? Sin besos  _en la cara._

—¿Así que puedo besarte en  _otro_  lado?

—Mientras esté dentro de la razón...

—Entonces, ¿esto está bien? —Donghae besó la base del cuello de Hyukjae y Hyukjae asintió—. ¿Y esto...? —pasó su lengua por el punto de pulso de Hyukjae y por su cuello.

—Eso no es exactamente un beso, pero sí, está bien —dijo Hyukjae con una risa suave.

—¿Y esto está bien? —puso un beso largo y caliente justo debajo de la oreja de Hyukjae. Hyukjae se movió en su asiento pero asintió—. Pero ¿esto va en contra de las reglas? —Donghae pasó su lengua por los gruesos labios de Hyukjae, luego mordió su labio superior.

—Sí —gruñó Hyukjae.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque esto... —Hyukjae besó la base del cuello de Donghae—. Y esto... —lamió el cuello de Donghae con su cálida lengua, haciendo que el castaño ronroneara de placer—. Y esto... —besó al castaño debajo de la oreja y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja—. No soy tan íntimo como este... —Hyukjae besó suavemente a Donghae en los labios y se demoró hasta que estuvo seguro de que tenía toda la atención del castaño, luego movió los labios y añadió un poco de presión, luego un poco más. Aumentó la intensidad del beso lentamente, y después de que pareciera que habían pasado horas, finalmente deslizó su lengua en la boca de Donghae. Deslizando una mano detrás del cuello de Donghae, acercó al castaño y profundizó el beso. Cuando ambos estaban sin aliento y él había alcanzado el límite de su control, soltó al castaño y se separó.

Donghae gimió inconscientemente por la pérdida e inmediatamente trató de juntar sus labios de nuevo, pero Hyukjae no lo permitió. —Hazlo otra vez.

—Es muy íntimo.

—La intimidad es algo buena —Donghae estaba sonriendo y sus ojos brillaban de amor mientras besaba a Hyukjae en los labios—. Bésame.

—La intimidad me engaña haciéndome creer que eres mío. No se siente bien para mí —dijo Hyukjae en voz baja. Levantó la vista hacia el castaño y vio que su sonrisa se desvanecía, pero el amor en sus ojos todavía estaba allí cuando finalmente asintió conforme.

—Bueno. No más besos en la cara.

Hyukjae pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Donghae cariñosamente. —Lo siento.

—Está bien —Donghae hizo todo lo posible para darle a Hyukjae una sonrisa pícara—. Todavía hay muchos lugares donde puedo besarte.

— _¡Dentro de lo razonable!_ —Hyukjae le recordó cuando sintió los labios de Donghae en su cuello otra vez. No le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que la intención de Donghae era cubrir su cuello con marcas, pero no tuvo el corazón para rechazar al castaño dos veces. Una vez que lo aceptó, fue increíblemente agradable y relajante. Era afectuoso, pero no lo suficientemente íntimo como para deprimirlo, y no lo suficiente como para que tuviera que preocuparse por volverse desesperadamente excitante. Simplemente se sintió bien.

Cuando los besos comenzaron a disminuir, Hyukjae llevó a Donghae a la habitación y lo acostó suavemente, luego le devolvió el gesto. Tuvo cuidado de no dejar ninguna marca mientras daba placer al castaño; quería que Donghae se sintiera bien, no meterlo en problemas. Incluso abrió los primeros botones de la camisa de Donghae para poder provocar los hombros y las clavículas del hombre.

Rodaron en la cama esa noche, turnándose para provocar y complacerse mutuamente con toques ligeros y cálidos besos. Jadearon, ronronearon, gruñeron y se echaron a reír hasta que el agotamiento finalmente los reclamó y se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro.

***

—¿Recuerdas la otra noche, cuando estábamos hablando de besarnos, y dijiste algo dentro de lo razonable?

Estaban en la cama y Hyukjae ya estaba medio dormido cuando Donghae hizo la pregunta, pero aún así lo hizo reír. —¿Te has estado estresando intentando averiguar qué hay dentro de lo razonable?

—Solo tengo curiosidad... —esta noche, Hyukjae se había acostando abrazando a Donghae desde atrás, por lo que Donghae se dio la vuelta en sus brazos para enfrentarse a él—. ¿Alguna vez te han besado en un lugar que no está dentro de lo razonable?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo? —Donghae resopló. Hyukjae no dijo nada, solo arqueó una ceja, lo que frustró más al castaño. Desenredó uno de sus brazos de las mantas y levantó un dedo entre sus caras, luego le dio a la punta de su dedo una lamida como un gatito—. ¿Incluso te han besado  _allí_? —enfatizó la última palabra para dejar en claro que no estaba hablando de un dedo.

Hyukjae sonrió al castaño y asintió.

Donghae le dio a la base de su dedo un beso con la boca abierta y Hyukjae asintió de nuevo. —Bien. ¿Qué hay de...? —Donghae tomó su mano y gentilmente movió sus dedos alrededor.

Hyukjae bufó con diversión y asintió. Los gestos con las manos eran efectivos, pero no estaba seguro de que fueran menos vulgar que solo decir la palabra "bolas". Se preguntó si el castaño estaba en contra de hablar sucio en la cama. Donghae hizo su siguiente gesto, un círculo cerrado con el pulgar y el índice, y Hyukjae no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Puso a Donghae sobre su espalda y se arrastró sobre él. Luego lamió la punta del dedo de Donghae. —¿Que pasa contigo?

—Todo el mundo ha tenido este.

—¿Y este? —besó la base del dedo de Donghae.

—Sí.

—¿Qué pasa con esto? —Hyukjae sacó su propia mano de las mantas y volvió a representar el gesto de Donghae para las bolas.

—Por supuesto.

—Bueno. ¿Este? —Hyukjae sonrió e hizo el gesto de círculo cerrado. Donghae se quedó mirando sus dedos con sorpresa, como si no hubiera estado esperando la pregunta—. ¡¿No lo has hecho?!

Donghae empujó a Hyukjae fuera de él y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al hombre.

—En serio, ¿Hae?  _¿Nunca?_

—No contestaste eso, así que tampoco tengo que responderlo.

Hyukjae ignoró la excusa, la respuesta real era demasiado obvia. —¡Tienes un culo tan perfecto! ¿Cómo pudo resistirse? No puedo creer que  _nunca..._

Donghae no escuchó el cumplido y, en vez de sentirse avergonzado por su falta de experiencia, se sintió mortificado por el uso de la palabra "él" por parte de Hyukjae. Donghae había establecido su propia regla secreta de no mencionar a Heechul, pero Donghae solo se había acostado con un hombre, así que, ¡por supuesto que Hyukjae se daría cuenta de que Heechul había realizado todos esos actos! Se había jactado de tener sexo con su novio sin darse cuenta y ahora se sentía como un imbécil sádico insensible.

—Hae? ¿Por qué finges ser tímido? ¡Esta fue tu idea! —Hyukjae giró a Donghae para enfrentarlo, pero su diversión se convirtió en preocupación cuando vio lo molesto que estaba el castaño—. ¿Hae? ¿Que pasa?

—Nada. Vamos a dormir.

—Lo siento. No sabía que lo tomarías tan personalmente. Solo bromeaba.

—¿No estás enojado? ¿O triste?

—No, ¿por qué lo estaría? ¡Estoy emocionado! —Hyukjae se recostó y tiró del castaño a sus brazos—. ¡Pido ser el primero! ¡Voy a ser la primera persona en besarte allí! —besó al castaño detrás de la oreja, y aunque sabía que Donghae todavía estaba molesto, podía sentir que el castaño empezaba a relajarse en sus brazos—. Dame tu mano, quiero practicar.

A pesar de sí mismo, Donghae se rió ante la absurda petición y se sintió mejor. Ya que Hyukjae parecía estar bien, no era justo para él bajar el estado de ánimo. Aunque se prometió ser más cuidadoso en el futuro. —Entonces, ¿te han besado allí?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Hyukjae exageró a propósito su respuesta, para que Donghae supiera que estaba mintiendo—. Sólo las putas hacen cosas así.

—Estoy seguro de que todas tus aventuras de una noche eran personas absolutamente encantadoras y no putas...

Hyukjae se aclaró la garganta torpemente. —En efecto. Entonces, ¿me vas a dejar practicar en tu mano o no?

—No. Tienes que levantarte temprano mañana, así que duerme un poco.

—De todos modos como si alguna vez me dejaras dormir —se burló Hyukjae. Acercó a Donghae y deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo del castaño hasta que estuvo masajeando las dos generosas porciones del culo perfectamente flexible—. ¿No tienes curiosidad? —ronroneó en el oído de Donghae.

—Creo que eres el que tiene curiosidad.

Hyukjae asintió y miró brevemente hacia su entrepierna. —No tienes ni idea.

***

Donghae escuchó el clic de su cámara mientras sacaba el cajón de los pijamas de Hyukjae buscando un pantalón para dormir. No pensó en nada, siempre se estaban tomando fotos, hasta que escuchó otro clic seguido de la risa provocadora de Hyukjae.

Se dio la vuelta y se puso una mano en la cadera. —¿Que es tan gracioso?

Hyukjae levantó la vista de la pequeña pantalla con una mirada perfectamente inocente en su rostro. —¿Eh? Nada.

Donghae podría haberle creído si no hubiera estado sonriendo tanto que sus encías se estaban mostrando. Era la sonrisa favorita de Donghae. —Muéstrame.

Donghae extendió una mano hacia la cámara y Hyukjae la retiró. —Es para mi colección privada.

—Colección privada, mi culo —Hyukjae se echó a reír, por lo que Donghae se lanzó hacia la cámara. Hyukjae era rápido y fuerte, pero estaba impedido al tratar de evitar que la cámara se rompiera. Después de luchar en la cama por un tiempo, terminaron en una posición donde Hyukjae estaba sobre su espalda con la cámara por encima de su cabeza y Donghae lo tenía atrapado a horcajadas sobre su regazo. —Dame la cámara, Hyukjae.

—Obligame, Donghae.

Demasiado cansado para continuar luchando, sabía que nunca podría ganar una batalla física contra Hyukjae, decidió intentar manipular al hombre usando la guerra psicológica. —Dame la cámara —se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y comenzó a girar lentamente sus caderas.

—No.

Donghae continuó moviendo las caderas mientras se quitaba la camisa y la lanzaba por la habitación. — _Por_   _favor,_  ¿dame la cámara?

Hyukjae negó con la cabeza, demasiado ocupado bebiendo ante la vista de la desnudez de Donghae para molestarse con una respuesta verbal.

—Pero la  _necesito_  —incluso inclinándose hacia adelante, Donghae no pudo quitar la camisa de Hyukjae por completo, pero la empujó hacia arriba tanto como pudo, y se sintió silenciosamente agradecido cuando Hyukjae la retiró por completo y dejó que la tela cayera al suelo.

—No puedes tenerla.

Donghae hizo un puchero mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de Hyukjae y se lo quitaba. —¿Por qué no?

La erección de Hyukjae estaba en una etapa temprana, pero desafortunadamente todavía era obvia, ya que empujaba contra el material. Su primer instinto fue cubrirse con una mano, pero se dio cuenta de que eso significaría tener que abandonar la cámara. Hyukjae de repente sintió respeto dentro de él cuando reconoció el plan de Donghae. Su provocaciones constante significaba erecciones constantes, y aunque Donghae nunca lo pensó más, Hyukjae era lo suficientemente tímido como para esconder siempre el suyo. ¡Donghae lo estaba haciendo elegir entre la cámara y su dignidad! —Hae...

—Hyukkie... —Donghae se preguntó si iría demasiado lejos al darle al hombre un mote cariñoso. Se acostó sobre Hyukjae y comenzó a dejar en su cuello tiernos besos.

Incluso más excitante que Donghae que se agitaba contra su regazo y le besaba el cuello, era el calor de la piel desnuda de Donghae contra la suya. Ocurrían tantas cosas que preocupaban a su mente que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del apodo.

—Haré lo que quieras —Donghae susurró al oído de Hyukjae, luego comenzó a besar su camino por el pecho de Hyukjae.

Tan pronto como los labios de Donghae se envolvieron alrededor de su pezón, Hyukjae supo que había perdido. Había sido entrenado para soportar todo tipo de torturas, pero Donghae había logrado romperlo en menos de una hora. Empujó la cámara hacia el castaño y gruñó cuando Donghae la ignoró y continuó provocando su pezón. —¡Tú ganas!

Donghae se rió entre dientes mientras tomaba la cámara y se sentaba de nuevo en el regazo de Hyukjae. —Gané hace mucho tiempo —inclinado hacia atrás, podía sentir claramente la excitación de Hyukjae entre sus piernas, por lo que ajustó su posición un poco para frotarse contra su amante con mayor eficacia.

—¡Dije que habías ganado! —Hyukjae intentó saltar de entre los fuertes muslos de Donghae, pero solo logró empujarse contra el castaño.

—Relájate —Donghae reprendió. Aunque no era tan dramático al respecto, estaba tan excitado como Hyukjae, y sentir que el hombre se movía entre sus piernas lo estaba acercando peligrosamente a romper su primera regla. Afortunadamente, Hyukjae dejó de retorcerse el tiempo suficiente para que viera las fotos en la cámara—. ¡Oye! ¡¿Que es esto?!

Hyukjae se rió a pesar de sí mismo. Cuando Donghae estaba inclinado sobre el tocador, hizo un acercamiento lo más cerca posible y tomó una foto del culo del castaño. —Te lo dije, es para mi colección personal.

—¿Así es como quieres que sea? Sabes que es lo mismo para ti, ¿no? —Donghae apuntó la cámara hacia Hyukjae y sonrió—. ¡Di kimchi!

Hyukjae intentó bloquear la cámara, pero Donghae fue más rápido esta vez. El castaño logró tomar la foto y alejar la cámara antes de que Hyukjae pudiera arrebatársela. Donghae tomó algunas fotos más antes de que Hyukjae finalmente le quitará la cámara. Se sonrojó mientras miraba las fotos, especialmente la primera toma de sus ingles, que afortunadamente mostraban la erección de Donghae en lugar de la suya propia debido al ángulo.

—¿Por qué siempre tratas de tomar fotos como esta? —Hyukjae gruñó mientras borraba las fotos.

—Es para mi colección personal —Donghae sacó la lengua a Hyukjae, y cuando recuperó la cámara frunció el ceño ante las fotos que faltaban—. Sabes que solo voy a tomar más, ¿verdad?

—Nueva regla. ¡No más fotos de entrepierna!

—Tú y tus reglas —Donghae finalmente salió del regazo de Hyukjae y se recostó en la cama junto a él. Tomó una rápida selca y luego volvió a girar la cámara para mirar la foto—. Parece que acabamos de tener sexo.

Hyukjae tomó la cámara y frunció el ceño. La foto se tomó a la altura del pecho, por lo que parecían estar desnudos, pero lo que los hacía parecer aún más culpables era el pelo despeinado de la lucha, la cara resplandeciente de Donghae y las mejillas enrojecidas de Hyukjae. Las marcas en su cuello tampoco ayudaron.—Es un buen pensamiento, pero ¿por qué soy el único que se ve como mierda? Parecemos una especie de pareja fetichista.

Donghae se rió y tomó la cámara para tomar más fotos del hombre que estaba a su lado. —Creo que eres lindo, pero si no te gusta, puedo volver a tomar fotos de entrepierna...

—¡No más fotos de entrepierna! —gruñó Hyukjae.

Donghae volvió a reír y besó el hombro de Hyukjae. —Bien. Siempre éstas duro, así que de todos modos no es como si necesitara una foto.


	14. Chapter 14

_"Él era mi adicción y una vez que tuviera ese sabor de él no querría detenerme incluso si me estuvieran comiendo vivo por la culpa de hacerlo".  
_

_-Kailin Gow, El Tutor_

 

—Tu ropa interior es demasiado pequeña —se quejó Donghae tan pronto como Hyukjae aceptó su llamada.

Kyuhyun resopló y casi envió el café arrojando sobre su computadora portátil, mientras Hyukjae se apresuró a apagar su altavoz.

—¡Mi ropa interior es exactamente del tamaño correcto, muchas gracias! —sintiéndose profundamente insultado en nombre de su ropa interior, quería explicar la superioridad de los calzoncillos sobre los bóxers; mantuvieron sus pedacitos ajustados mientras corrían y luchaban, eran útiles para esconder unidades USB, pasaportes y armas pequeñas, ¡y ocupaban menos espacio en su bolso de viaje! Pero, por supuesto, no podía decir esas cosas, así que en vez de eso solo se sentía molesto.

—¡La costura en la parte delantera está tan apretada que se frota contra mí de todas las formas equivocadas, o de todas las formas _correctas, si sabes lo que quiero decir,_  y la parte de atrás sigue metiéndose en mi culo.

Hyukjae hizo un gran esfuerzo por no imaginar la escena que Donghae acababa de describir. —¡Entonces quítatelos! Para empezar, ¿por qué los llevas puestos?

—Todo lo demás está sucio y sé que te dará un ataque si duermo desnudo en tu cama.

Hyukjae se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y de nuevo trató muy duro de no dejar que la imaginación se le escapara. —Use tu propia ropa —gruñó.

—Pero entonces se ensuciarán...

—Duerme en tu propia cama —Donghae no dijo nada, pero Hyukjae podía imaginar al castaño haciendo pucheros en el otro extremo de la línea. Al darse cuenta de que este era uno de esos argumentos que no valía la pena ganar, decidió cambiar de tema—. Hae, estoy muy ocupado. ¿Podemos hablar de esto cuando llegue a casa?

—¡Espere! Solo quiero hablar un minuto. Te extraño.

Hyukjae cubrió su boca para ocultar su sonrisa de encías. —Me viste esta mañana.

—Pero todavía te extraño. ¿No me extrañas también a mí? Incluso me quité la ropa interior como me dijiste... Si no fuera por tus estúpidas reglas, te enviaría una foto.

Todos los pensamientos que Hyukjae había estado tratando de mantener a raya repentinamente inundaron su imaginación. Miró a Kyuhyun, que estaba sentado frente a él en la furgoneta de vigilancia, y trató de darle la espalda para algo de privacidad. Se preguntó brevemente si el sexo telefónico estaría en contra de las reglas; ¿cómo podría considerarse trampa si no estuvieran en el mismo país? Afortunadamente, la presencia de Kyuhyun fue suficiente para mantenerlo bajo control. —Bebé, no puedo hablar así ahora —dijo suavemente.

—¡Espera, no cuelgues! Podemos hablar de otra cosa.

—¿Qué tal la ropa? —parecía un tema seguro—. No uses tanto jabón cuando laves mis camisas del trabajo esta vez y usas agua fría.

—Bien. ¿Qué hay de tus trajes? ¿Debo llevarlos a lavar?

—Sí, pero no el que está al otro lado de la calle, ve al que está al lado del restaurante de albóndigas en el que comimos la semana pasada.

—¿El que tiene el pato azul pintado en la ventana?

—Sí. Me conocen, así que ponlo en mi cuenta.

—¿Qué tal si tomo toda la ropa y la coloco en tu cuenta?

—¿Puedo permitirme eso? Puede que tenga que convertir mi viaje de negocios de tres días en un viaje de negocios de cuatro días para estar seguro...

—O incluso mejor, ¡deberías renunciar a tu trabajo! Prometo no cobrarte más el alquiler... —Donghae susurro.

—No necesito un Sugar Daddy, Hae —dijo Hyukjae con una risita—. ¡Solo necesito que laves toda la ropa que sigues usando!

—Bien.

—¿Me harías otro favor? —hizo una pausa por un momento, no porque estuviera esperando una respuesta, sino para reunir el coraje de lo que estaba a punto de hacer—. Necesito que saques todo del lado derecho de la cómoda y la llenes con tu ropa —hubo un largo silencio desde el otro extremo de la línea y Hyukjae se preocupó de que hubiera ido demasiado lejos.

—¿Estás diciendo eso ya que así dejaré de usar tu ropa interior?

—Sabes que no es por eso que lo estoy diciendo.

—Bien.

Aunque solo era una palabra, Hyukjae podía escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Donghae. —¿Bien? —bromeó.

—Dije bien.

—Bien —Hyukjae tampoco pudo ocultar la felicidad de su voz. Sabía que iba a comenzar a sonar como un tonto estúpidamente feliz si la conversación continuaba y no quería avergonzarse ni someter a Kyuhyun a ese tipo de escena—. Estoy realmente ocupado, Hae. Te llamaré cuando llegue al hotel, ¿de acuerdo? Te... —Hyukjae se atragantó con sus palabras cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir.  _Te amo._ Las palabras habían llegado a sus labios de forma tan natural que casi no las detuvo a tiempo. Afortunadamente, Donghae no pareció darse cuenta. Desafortunadamente, Kyuhyun si—. Te llamare esta noche. ¡Recuerda lavar mis camisas en agua fría! Adiós —Hyukjae rápidamente terminó la llamada y miró fijamente a los monitores; no pasaba absolutamente nada en la pantalla, pero era mejor que reconocer la mirada de desaprobación de Kyuhyun.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—No se. Está obsesionado con usar mi ropa por alguna razón.

—No estoy hablando de eso. Estoy hablando del maldito tono conyugal de tu llamada y del  _Te_  —Kyuhyun exageró con las palabras—  _amo_  al final. ¿Que mierda fue  _eso_?

—Nunca dije eso. Era solo una llamada normal.

—¡Qué mierda fue! ¿Te gusta? ¡¿Quiero decir que lo amas al parecer, pero en realidad te  _gusta_?!

Hyukjae se encogió de hombros y se concentró más en los monitores. —Ya sabes que lo hago.

—¡Así no! ¡Se supone que debes follarlo, no  _salir_  con él!

—¿Por qué te estás volviendo loco por esto?

—¡¿Por qué  _no_  te estás volviendo loco por esto?! —a Kyuhyun le frustraba aún más el hecho de que estuvieran atrapados en la camioneta de vigilancia y no pudiera pisotear adecuadamente y agitar violentamente los brazos en el aire como quería—. Cuando me pediste que hiciera una verificación de antecedentes sobre él, pensé que los dos finalmente estaban durmiendo juntos y que no querías que su novio te pateara el culo. No tengo ningún problema para ayudarte a acostarte. Pero si quieres  _salir_  con él... ¡Tengo un  _gran_  problema con eso! ¿Qué diablos estás pensando? ¡Tiene un novio! Incluso si él no lo tuviera, sabes que no puedes manejar una relación íntima. ¡Especialmente en estas jodidas circunstancias!

Hyukjae finalmente se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a Kyuhyun. —¿Entonces crees que nunca debería salir? ¿Seguirán siendo jodidos hombres al azar hasta que me haga viejo y muera?

—Al menos envejecerás.

—Eso es algo realmente jodido para decir.

—Hyuk... no  _puedes_  manejar esto. Ambos lo sabemos. Si quieres tratar y salir, entonces bien, te ayudaré. ¡Pero  _no_  Donghae! Tienes que hacerlo lentamente, y necesitas a alguien que sea bueno contigo.

—No sabes nada de nosotros.

—¡Mierda! Te conozco mejor que nadie. Sé cómo reaccionarás cuando esto se destruya y eso me asusta muchísimo.

Kyuhyun no iba a permitir que Hyukjae siguiera transgiversando sus palabras; si quisiera que el menor se detuviera, tendría que pasar a la ofensiva. —No necesito una conferencia de ti,  _especialmente_  cuando se trata de citas. ¿Quieres que te señale todas las fallas en  _tu_  relación? Puede que después cuando regresemos no seamos más amigos.

—Bien, lo dejaré,  _por ahora,_ pero esto no ha terminado —Kyuhyun se cruzó de brazos y miró a Hyukjae por un momento—. Si las cosas van demasiado lejos... no voy a quedarme tranquilo.

—Lo que sea, Kyu —sabía que su amigo tenía razón, y en el fondo también lo asustaba. Pero estar cerca de Donghae, sentir los brazos del castaño a su alrededor, ver la forma en que se iluminaba su rostro cuando sonreía y susurrando cosas sin sentido en la cama antes de dormir... sus temores se olvidaron fácilmente en esas circunstancias. Quería creer que Donghae y él podrían superar los obstáculos en su relación. Y si no podían, Hyukjae quería creer que ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar las consecuencias.

***

—¿Hae? Estamos de regreso —Hyukjae no estaba realmente seguro de que Donghae estuviera en su apartamento hasta que el castaño llegó corriendo y le echó los brazos al cuello. Hyukjae sonrió y besó al castaño en la mejilla—. Hola cariño.

Donghae le devolvió la sonrisa a su amante. —¿Tuviste un buen viaje? —trató de levantar una de los bolsos que colgaba del hombro de Hyukjae, pero el hombre se estremeció y reprimió un pequeño gemido, causando que Donghae se congelara—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No es nada.

Ignorando la mentira, Donghae se volvió hacia Kyuhyun y preguntó de nuevo. —¿Que pasó?

Kyuhyun estuvo tentado de asustar a Donghae con la verdad, que Hyukjae fue golpeado por los terroristas, pero estaba bastante seguro de que su compañero lo mataría si lo hiciera, así que en cambio solo puso los ojos en blanco. —Ese idiota se resbaló en la ducha esta mañana.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —lo más rápido y lo más suavemente posible, Donghae quitó el equipaje del cuerpo de Hyukjae y lo tiró a los pies de Kyuhyun sin cuidado. Levantando la camisa de Hyukjae, se quedó sin aliento ante el oscuro moretón que encontró.

—Hae, está bien. Se ve mucho peor de lo que es —trató de no inmutarse mientras los dedos de Donghae le acariciaban las costillas.

—¡No está bien!

Kyuhyun puso los ojos en blanco ante el dramatismo de Donghae, luego comenzó a llevar el equipo a la oficina de Hyukjae. Gruñó por lo bajo, sabiendo que los enamorados no iban a ayudarlo.

Hyukjae tiró y apretó al castaño a sus brazos. —Está bien. Te lo prometo —volvió a balancear a Donghae en sus brazos, y cuando el castaño finalmente se relajó, convirtió el movimiento en un baile lento—. Te extrañé.

Donghae envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura de Hyukjae, cuidando de no apretarlo con fuerza, y apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de Hyukjae. —También te extrañé —cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en el sonido de la respiración de Hyukjae y la sensación de los latidos de su corazón.

—¿Quieres música? —Hyukjae preguntó en voz baja.

—No la necesito.

Hyukjae sonrió y acercó al castaño mientras se balanceaban amorosamente en los brazos del otro.

No le tomó mucho en guardar el equipo y cuando Kyuhyun volvió a salir a la sala, puso los ojos en blanco a la repugnante y dulce pareja. —¿Qué piensan ustedes dos que están haciendo?

—¿Nunca has visto bailar? —Hyukjae respondió, ignorando el mal humor de su compañero.

—Lo que quiero decir es, ¿por qué estás bailando cuando deberías ordenar mi cena?

—Eres un troglodita.

—¡Incluso he guardado todo el equipo!

—Bien, bien, no te emociones —Hyukjae besó a Donghae debajo de la oreja y le susurro—. No tú —con una sonrisa, luego se apartó de mala gana del castaño, para que él pudiera llamar al repartidor.

***

Poco después de que llegara la cena, Kyuhyun estaba ayudando a Hyukjae a poner la mesa cuando notó la extraña forma en que los ojos de Hyukjae seguían en secreto al castaño. Kyuhyun siguió la mirada de su mejor amigo y vio a Donghae, parado afuera de la cocina, mirando en silencio un mensaje en su teléfono. Kyuhyun no sabía mucho sobre Donghae, pero sí  _sabía_  que el castaño solo recibía llamadas telefónicas de una persona, dos de ellas, Siwon, por lo que no había dudas sobre la naturaleza del mensaje; el novio de Donghae había llamado para citarlo y Hyukjae fingía no darse cuenta.

Eso enojó a Kyuhyun.

Cuando Donghae se escapó silenciosamente del apartamento para devolverle la llamada a su novio, Kyuhyun miró a Hyukjae, todavía fingiendo no darse cuenta mientras seguía cada movimiento de Donghae por el rabillo del ojo, y gruñó molesto. Prácticamente golpeó el plato que sostenía sobre la mesa, luego se alejó como si quisiera usar el baño. En cambio, esperó hasta que estuvo fuera de la vista de Hyukjae y luego siguió a Donghae al pasillo de los apartamentos.

Cuando Donghae escuchó que la puerta de entrada de Hyukjae se cerraba detrás de él, saltó y escondió su teléfono detrás de su espalda. Al darse cuenta de que no era Hyukjae, pero Kyuhyun, Donghae lo miró con curiosidad y un poco de culpa. —¿Qué pasa? —Kyuhyun no le respondió, en vez de eso miró al castaño, y mientras más miraba, la mirada de Donghae se volvió dura y helada en respuesta. Sin lugar a dudas, Kyuhyun era una persona aterradora, pero Donghae había sido intimidado lo suficiente en su vida como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y se negó a ser intimidado por alguien, incluido Kyuhyun—. Si no tienes nada que decirme, entonces aléjate de mi camino.

—Le pregunté a Hyukjae, ahora te lo pregunto a ti; ¿qué diablos estás pensando? —Donghae no respondió; obviamente era una pregunta retórica y no quería pelear con el mejor amigo de Hyukjae—. ¡Él no es un juguete, no puedes seguir jugando con él de esta manera! —el castaño todavía no respondió—. Donghae, sé que Hyuk está un poco enamorado, pero no confío en ti. Pretendes ser tímido y miedoso, pero no lo eres, ¿verdad? —Donghae arqueó una ceja y siguió mirando a Kyuhyun a los ojos, por lo que el joven agente resopló con disgusto—. Eres un problema. Sé que no te relaciona con buenas personas y sé que no tienes intención de dejar a tu novio. No arrastre a Hyuk a tu desordenada vida, aléjate de él.

Donghae frunció el ceño, preguntándose cuánto sabía Kyuhyun. Definitivamente sabía algo ya que sus palabras eran demasiado precisas para ser conjeturas. Sin embargo, se negó a caer en la trampa y siguió mirando al hombre más joven en silencio.

—Sé que Hyuk parece inocente y franco, pero se está escondiendo incluso más que tú. No sabe nada de él y no sabe de qué es capaz. Vas a sacar lo peor de él.

Al darse cuenta de que Kyuhyun no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, Donghae apretó los dientes. —¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Déjalo antes de que se enamore de ti y sea demasiado tarde. Es una advertencia por tu bien y por el de él.

***

Después de hablar con Siwon en privado, Donghae caminó tranquilamente hacia el comedor, donde Hyukjae y Kyuhyun ya se habían sentado a comer. Sentía pena por Hyukjae, especialmente porque el hombre acababa de llegar a casa después de escuchar a Donghae quejarse de lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Tampoco miró a Kyuhyun; no quería herir a Hyukjae aún más al revelar la mala relación que había desarrollado con el mejor amigo de su amante. En cambio, mantuvo sus ojos en los dedos de los pies. —¿Hyukjae? Lo siento... no puedo quedarme esta noche.

Hyukjae asintió. —Lo sé. ¿Al menos te quedas a cenar? —Donghae negó con la cabeza tristemente. Después de dejar cuidadosamente sus palillos, Hyukjae se levantó y abrazó al castaño—. Está bien.

Donghae no era bueno para esconder sus emociones, y sabía que debía verse tan terrible como él, pero cuando finalmente reunió el coraje para mirar a Hyukjae, no pudo leer una sola emoción en la cara del hombre o en su rostro. Ojos suaves en forma de almendra. No sabía qué pensar de eso, pero de alguna manera le dolía. —Te lo compensaré —prometió.

Hyukjae solo negó con la cabeza. —No me debes nada —le dio a Donghae un beso en la punta de su nariz y luego lo acompañó a la puerta—. Está bien. Te veré cuando vuelvas. ¿De acuerdo?

Donghae asintió y le dio a Hyukjae un último y prolongado beso antes de irse.

Aunque Hyukjae había hecho un trabajo impecable de controlar sus emociones, no era la primera vez que enviaba a Donghae después de todo, Kyuhyun era un asunto completamente diferente. Estaba absolutamente lívido y no tenía intención de ocultarlo. Hyukjae respiró hondo y se preparó mentalmente para la pelea que sabía que se avecinaba.

—¡¿Así es como ustedes están viviendo?! —Kyuhyun gruñó—. ¿Vas por ahí con las bolas azules jugando a la casita hasta que lo llama su verdadero novio? ¿Y que? ¿Pretendes no darte cuenta cuando llega a casa con un dolor en el culo? ¡Esto es una mierda realmente jodida!

—Ya te lo dije, no necesito una conferencia. Mi relación con Donghae no es asunto tuyo.

—¡Deja de fingir que esto es normal! Sé que te afecta.

—¿Qué es normal? —la última vez que mencionó a Sungmin había funcionado tan bien, Hyukjae decidió intentarlo de nuevo—. No es como si fueras un maldito experto en relaciones. Al menos sé con quién duerme Donghae. ¿Qué pasa con Sungmin? ¿Sabes a cuántas personas está follando tu novio a tus espaldas?

—No es justo. Mi relación con Sungmin es completamente diferente de lo que está sucediendo entre tú y Donghae.

—No, no lo es. Tu novio llega a casa oliendo a sexo todas las noches y finges que no significa nada. Al menos puedo dejar de fingir una vez que Donghae se decida. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de fingir? ¿Vas a seguir compartiendo a Sungmin hasta que él se retire?

—La diferencia es que al final del día, todos sabemos que Sungmin me pertenece. Al final del día, todos sabemos a quién pertenece Donghae, y no es a ti.

—Vete a la mierda.

—¡No, tú vete a la mierda! ¿Crees que eres la única persona que se enamora? ¿Crees que tu amor es tan especial que justifica esta mierda? Además de mí, ¿sabes quién más no piensa eso? ¡Donghae! Si Donghae te amara, no estaría corriendo hacia su novio después de cada puta llamada telefónica. ¡No te ama, te está  _utilizando_! ¡Se queda aquí y juega a la casita contigo, pero al segundo que su novio lo llama, se ha ido! Tenía tanta prisa por correr hacia Heechul que ni siquiera se molestó en cenar. ¡Ni siquiera miró hacia atrás!

—Lárgate de mi casa.

—¡No puedes seguir ignorando la verdad!

—¡Lárgate de mi jodida casa! —Hyukjae tomó una caja de comida para llevar y se la arrojó a Kyuhyun. El agente más joven esquivó fácilmente el proyectil, y la comida grasienta explotó contra la pared y luego cayó al suelo con un golpe repugnante. Kyuhyun tomó otra caja y devolvió el gesto lanzándosela a Hyukjae, quién también la esquivó fácilmente, aunque el gesto hizo que sus costillas magulladas dolieran, luego el hombre más joven salió de la casa y golpeó la puerta de la salida lo más fuerte posible.

Hyukjae miró el desastre de las comida abandonada en la mesa, luego, deliberadamente, le dio la espalda y se dirigió al dormitorio. Normalmente, era una persona increíblemente ordenada, pero había perdido el apetito y no podía encontrar la fuerza para enfrentar el desastre y mucho menos limpiarlo. Sintió que las lágrimas brotaban de lo profundo de su interior y no estaba seguro de si era porque había enviado a Donghae lejos como un cobarde o si era porque había peleado con Kyuhyun de una manera tan terrible. Como solución, reprimió la tristeza y la ira y los guardó con el resto de sus emociones.

Al entrar en su habitación, caminó directamente hacia el tocador con la intención de ponerse un pijama y meterse en la cama, pero cuando abrió el cajón no encontró sus pijamas. Encontró los de Donghae. Repentinamente recordando que le había dado su lugar al castaño, sonrió suavemente, y una lágrima traidora salió de su ojo. Sacó un par de pijama de Donghae y acarició el material suavemente antes de quitarse la ropa rápidamente y ponérsela a medida que más lágrimas pasaban inadvertidas. La ropa era un poco holgada, incluso para ser un pijama, pero olían al castaño; cálido y hogareño. Hyukjae decidió dejar de molestar a Donghae por robar su ropa ahora que finalmente entendió su atractivo. Mientras se metía en la cama, se acurrucó en una bola, rodeado por la fragancia de Donghae, y rápidamente se quedó dormido a pesar de la humedad de su almohada.

***

—Hola, Ming...

Sungmin miró al alto castaño que estaba parado afuera de su puerta y ni siquiera trató de ocultar su sorpresa. —¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo? —Kyuhyun no le respondió y la sorpresa de Sungmin se convirtió en molestia—. Bien, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que no estoy enojado contigo?

—No estoy aquí para pelear —ya había tenido suficiente de pelear con las personas que amaba—. Necesito tu ayuda.

—¡¿Ni siquiera estás aquí para disculparte?! Vete a la mierda, Kyuhyun —trató de golpear la puerta en la cara del joven agente, pero Kyuhyun era más rápido y más desesperado de lo que parecía y fue capaz de detenerlo a tiempo.

—¡Me disculparé, rogaré, haré lo que quieras! Solo ayúdame. Necesito un compañero y tú eres la única persona en la que confío.

—¡Cuando necesité que confiaras en mí, me abandonaste! ¿Por qué carajo debería ayudarte?

—Hyukjae está haciendo algo increíblemente estúpido y peligroso en este momento. Sé sobre Heechul —observó a Sungmin con atención, esperando que el rubio revelara algo, pero Sungmin era el mejor agente encubierto de la SNI, y su rostro no revelaba nada—. Necesito saber cómo proteger a Hyuk cuando Heechul descubra que Donghae está teniendo una aventura.

Sungmin se burló. —Hyukjae nunca se involucraría en una aventura. Es demasiado honorable para esa mierda.

—Donghae está jodiendo con su cabeza y no está pensando con claridad. Solo necesitas pasar tres segundos alrededor de ellos para saber que es la verdad.

Sungmin le dio la espalda a Kyuhyun y entró en la sala de estar para ganar algo de tiempo para pensar. Kyuhyun cerró la puerta y lo siguió. No podía imaginar a Hyukjae como parte de una aventura, pero si fuera cierto... No tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría Heechul, pero estaba seguro de que no sería bueno, y probablemente interferiría con su misión. Incluso si no era así, se lo debía a Hyukjae, como compañero agente y amigo, para tratar de mantenerlo fuera de peligro. —Bien, escucharé lo que tienes que decir, pero solo por Hyukjae —señaló un sillón y Kyuhyun se sentó obedientemente—. Dime lo que sabes.

—Heechul es hijo de un señor de la mafia, pero también es respetado por derecho propio. A través de su padre, Heechul revolucionó la industria del sexo y ahora controla la mayor parte del comercio sexual en Corea del Sur. Incluso sin el apoyo de su padre, sus logros lo convierten en una de las personas más poderosas de la organización.

Sungmin puso los ojos en blanco. —Sí, supongo que eso es lo que diría su archivo público. No te preocupes, en su mayoría es inofensivo... para un mafioso.

—Sinceramente, Donghae me preocupa más que Heechul. Hyukjae puede evitar cualquier golpiza, así que a menos que Heechul realmente lo mate... Pero con Donghae es diferente. Ya sabes cómo es Hyuk con cosas emocionales; no puede encogerse de hombros. Cuando todo esto explote en su cara, se culpará a sí mismo, y luego... ¡ya sabes cómo es, Ming! Asumirá la responsabilidad y se castigará a sí mismo, como siempre lo hace. ¡Lo que sea que se haga a sí mismo será mil veces peor que cualquier cosa que Heechul pueda hacer!

Sungmin se sentó en el brazo de la silla de Kyuhyun y le acarició la espalda. —Tranquilízate —nunca había visto a Kyuhyun tan triste, preocupado, y lo convenció de que Hyukjae podría estar en peligro.

—¡Es mi mejor amigo, Ming! Se supone que debo cuidar su espalda! Puedo protegerlo de cualquier cosa, pero sé que no puedo protegerlo de sí mismo... Lo he intentado... Es demasiado fuerte... ¡Ni siquiera puedo irrumpir para ver como esta porque Donghae  _siempre_  está ahí!

La primera lágrima cayó de los ojos de Kyuhyun y Sungmin envolvió al hombre en sus brazos. Kyuhyun odiaba que la gente lo viera llorar, así que Sungmin escondió la cara del castaño contra su pecho y dejó que gritara sus miedos y frustraciones sin decir una palabra. Cuando Kyuhyun recuperó el control de sí mismo, Sungmin fingió que todo eso nunca sucedió. —Te ayudare. Si el novio de Heechul lo engaña, también podría arruinar mi misión. Le diré a Leeteuk lo que está sucediendo y le pediré que te dé permiso para nuestros archivos clasificados. Te sorprenderá lo que no sabes sobre Heechul —dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, para molestar a Kyuhyun y animarlo.

Kyuhyun fue tentado por la promesa de un rompecabezas, pero se negó a distraerse. —No podemos decirle a Leeteuk. Los separará y Hyuk nunca volverá a hablar con ninguno de nosotros. Incluso podría ir en contra de la orden y poner en peligro su carrera. ¡Podría terminar en la cárcel!

—¿Entonces que quieres hacer? No puedo decirte nada sobre Heechul sin el permiso de Leeteuk.

—No tenemos que preocuparnos por Heechul si podemos deshacernos de Donghae... Nunca me escuchará, pero confía en ti. Podemos usar eso contra él.

—¿Quieres atacar a Donghae? —se mordió la lengua. A pesar de todo, Sungmin era esencialmente un buen tipo, y no estaba en su naturaleza hacer daño a alguien a menos que él supiera que lo merecían. Con un gemido frustrado, se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por la sala de estar—. Antes de llevar esto demasiado lejos, debes saber algo sobre Donghae.

—¿Qué?

—Siwon me dijo que las cosas han sido difíciles en el trabajo recientemente... Al parecer, Heechul ha estado un poco loco desde que su novio dejó de acostarse con él hace más de un mes...

—Entonces ¿Donghae no quiere engañar a Heechul con Hyukjae, pero tampoco quiere engañar a Hyukjae con Heechul? ¿Eso es lo que estás diciendo? —Sungmin asintió—. No importa. Solo significa que Donghae está jugando con dos personas en lugar de una.

—Podría tener sentimientos reales por Hyukjae.

—¡No puedo arriesgarme!

Sungmin movió sus dedos por un momento. El asunto era demasiado complicado. Había una posibilidad de que todo funcionara, Donghae elegiría a Hyukjae y Heechul lo dejaría ir. También existía la posibilidad de que Heechul persiguiera a Hyukjae y la agencia no haría nada para protegerlo. Entonces también existía la posibilidad de que Donghae eligiera a Heechul y Hyukjae hiciera algo terrible por su cuenta. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que las probabilidades eran demasiado en contra de Hyukjae y los riesgos eran demasiado altos. El asunto era demasiado complicado. —¿Que necesitas que haga?


	15. Chapter 15

_"Todas las familias tienen sus secretos, la mayoría de las personas nunca los conocerían, pero saben que hay espacios, brechas donde deberían estar las respuestas, donde alguien debería haberse sentado, donde alguien solía estar. Un nombre que nunca se pronuncia, o se pronuncia solo una vez y nunca más. Todos tenemos nuestros secretos.  
_

_-Cecelia Ahern, El libro del mañana_

 

Tan pronto como entraron en el apartamento, una nube nociva de chocolate y azúcar quemada asaltó la nariz de Kyuhyun. —Donghae está aquí.

—Y está cocinando... —Hyukjae gimió mientras intercambiaba una mirada abatida con sus dos amigos.

—Voy a conseguir el extintor para incendios.

—¿No crees que ustedes están exagerando? —preguntó Sungmin. Los dos hombres lo miraron y negaron con la cabeza a la misma vez.

La repentina reaparición de Sungmin ocurrió el día después de la gran explosión de Hyukjae con Kyuhyun. Era obvio que su compañero había corrido a Sungmin después de la pelea, y aunque Hyukjae estaba avergonzado por las circunstancias, se alegraba de que el rubio hubiera regresado a sus vidas. Estaba especialmente agradecido de tener a Sungmin por el bien de Donghae. Los dos habían reanudado su amistad instantánea y Hyukjae se alegró de que Donghae tuviera otra persona con quien hablar.

La relación de Hyukjae con Kyuhyun todavía era tensa, pero debido a que tenían que trabajar juntos, se vieron obligados a dejar atrás la lucha. Hyukjae estaba más frustrado que enojado, y Kyuhyun había estado haciendo un mejor trabajo para contener su lengua, así que en su mayoría fingieron que la discusión nunca sucedió. En las raras ocasiones en que sus temperamentos estallaron por asuntos personales, Sungmin solía estar cerca para evitar una pelea y calmarlos.

—Ya que no has estado aquí por un tiempo y no sabes cómo funcionan las cosas, te daré un consejo de supervivencia: nunca comas la comida de Donghae.

Hyukjae golpeó a Kyuhyun en la parte posterior de la cabeza, luego entró con cautela en su cocina, donde sabía que encontraría al aspirante a chef. —Hola cariño, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—¡Hyukkie! ¡Finalmente estoy haciendo un pastel desde cero!

Asintiendo con la emoción forzada, Hyukjae pasó sus brazos alrededor del castaño y lo abrazó desde atrás mientras examinaba en secreto el caótico estado de la cocina. No había una sola superficie, incluido el piso y el propio Donghae, que no estuviera cubierta con algún tipo de polvo. En el fregadero, vio no menos de media docena de tazas de café llenas de algún tipo de mezcla negra que seguramente quemó la cerámica de por vida. —¿Va todo bien?

—Así es —admitió Donghae—. Prueba esto...

Donghae metió su dedo en un tazón de algo blanco y pegajoso que se extendía desde el tazón hasta el dedo del castaño como el queso mozzarella derretido.

A pesar de sus reservas sobre la consistencia melosa y la gran posibilidad de que desarrollara una intoxicación alimentaria, Hyukjae aceptó obedientemente su papel como el conejillo de indias de Donghae. Lamió el dedo del castaño de forma lenta y decidida desde la base hasta la punta. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el pegote no era queso, sino una formación de hielo sorprendentemente sabrosa, envolvió sus labios alrededor del dedo extendido y lo lamió con su cálida lengua aterciopelada de la manera más escandalosa posible. En este punto de su relación, los dos vecinos se habían convertido en expertos en volver las situaciones cotidianas normales en excusas para provocarse y excitarse mutuamente.

—¿Ustedes dos ya van follar? —dijo Kyuhyun bruscamente, mientras golpeaba el extinguidor de incendios contra el mostrador—. ¡Esto es ridículo! Donghae, es el cumpleaños de este pobre bastardo. Al menos dale una mamada o  _algo así._

Sungmin estaba absolutamente aturdido cuando entró en la cocina detrás de Kyuhyun y observó la escena que tenía ante él. Había estado en el apartamento de Hyukjae varias veces desde que se había reconciliado con Kyuhyun, principalmente como apoyo moral para que el hombre no tuviera que enfrentarse solo a los dos enamorados, y cada vez se sorprendía al ver qué tan rápido estaba progresando la relación entre Hyukjae y Donghae.

Hyukjae le dio a la punta del dedo de Donghae una última lamida tierna antes de finalmente liberarla. —Me está haciendo un pastel.

—¿Va a servirlo en su pene? ¿O saltar desnudo? Si no, ¿a quién mierda le importa?

—Me importa —besó la base del cuello de Donghae y luego tarareó de sorpresa—. Sabes bien...

—Creo que es dulce que haya venido aquí para hacer un pastel para el cumpleaños de Hyukjae —intervino Sungmin.

—Estás loco si piensas que algo sobre su relación es  _dulce._ ¡Es perverso!

Ignorando a los amigos que se peleaban, Hyukjae lamió y mordisqueó la azúcar en polvo del cuello de Donghae, mientras que el castaño agarró inconscientemente el borde del mostrador y presionó su trasero cómodamente en el regazo de Hyukjae. Se estiró hacia atrás y tiró del ordenado cabello negro de Hyukjae, instando al hombre a llevar los besos más lejos.

—Malditos bastardos... ¡Esta es la razón por la que nunca más vengo aquí! —Kyuhyun echó humo y se alejó. Sungmin lo siguió en silencio desde la habitación para darles privacidad a los dos amantes. Después de la confrontación de Kyuhyun con Donghae, los dos hombres de alguna manera llegaron a un acuerdo de ni siquiera hablar el uno con el otro. Ninguno de los dos quería lastimar a Hyukjae, así que cuando el hombre mayor estaba cerca, fingían llevarse como siempre lo habían hecho; Kyuhyun estaba lleno de maldiciones y quejas de buen humor, mientras que Donghae era tímido y torpe. La verdad solo salió a la luz cuando los dos hombres pensaron que Hyukjae no estaba cerca. Kyuhyun estaba lleno de animosidad y abiertamente miraba al castaño, mientras que Donghae hizo lo contrario y trató a Kyuhyun como si fuera demasiado insignificante como para merece atención.

El calor de la risa suave de Hyukjae cerca de su oreja envió ondas de placer a la columna vertebral de Donghae. Cogió el tazón que había estado decorando y se dio la vuelta en los brazos de Hyukjae. —Feliz cumpleaños, Hyukkie —dijo en voz baja mientras le presentaba el pastel a su amante.

—Gracias, cariño —aceptó el pastel con cautela y lo miró como si fuera una bomba que debía ser desarmada—. No puedo creer que realmente hayas preparado un pastel desde cero... —no estaba realmente seguro de que "pastel" fuera la palabra correcta, ya que no podía ver nada bajo el montículo de glaseado pegajoso y la gran cantidad de chispas—. Sé honesto, en una escala del 1 al 10, ¿qué tan quemado está? Necesito prepararme mentalmente.

—No está quemado; lo hice con el microondas.

—Quemas cosas en el microondas todo el tiempo...

—¡No está quemado! —Donghae atrapó a Hyukjae mirando con escepticismo los tazones que estaban en el fregadero y el castaño resopló—. ¡Solo eran práctica! —al ver que Hyukjae todavía no le creía, se presionó contra el cuerpo de Hyukjae y comenzó a rodar sus caderas de manera seductora—. Si está quemado, entonces te daré esa mamada de cumpleaños de la que estaba hablando.

Hyukjae recogió inmediatamente la cuchara más cercana y dio un generoso mordisco a la cosa que su amante llamaba un pastel. Se quedó allí por un momento, tratando de distinguir los diferentes sabores y texturas de la confección, luego, después de darle a Donghae una mirada inexpresiva, se desenredó del castaño y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente un vaso con agua.

—¡Para de bromear! ¡No está quemado! —insistió Donghae mientras pisaba fuerte el piso.

Incapaz de encontrar un vaso, todos fueron utilizados durante los experimentos de Donghae, Hyukjae se paró sobre el fregadero tosiendo y ahogándose mientras el polvo crudo en su boca era inhalado en sus pulmones—. Tienes razón —finalmente jadeó—. No está quemado.

Donghae frunció el ceño y miró dentro del tazón. —¿Olvidé hornear este? —se preguntó a sí mismo—. ¡Espera, puedo arreglarlo!

Hyukjae agarró al castaño antes de que pudiera alcanzar el microondas y sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente, mientras trataba desesperadamente de pensar en una manera de distraer al hombre. —¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia algunos paquetes envueltos en colores en el borde del mostrador. La distracción funcionó.

Donghae cambió el tazón por los regalos, uno de los cuales sostuvo a Hyukjae y el otro lo escondió detrás de su espalda. —¡Es tu regalo de cumpleaños!

Hyukjae sintió curiosidad por el regalo que Donghae estaba escondiendo, pero decidió seguir el juego y tomó el que le ofrecieron primero. A pesar de estar envuelto, Hyukjae podía sentir que era un marco y se preguntó qué imagen había elegido el castaño para darle. El recuerdo de Donghae a horcajadas sobre él en la cama y tomando fotos desde arriba unas pocas noches atrás, de repente apareció en su mente y sonrió. —Espero que sea una foto tuya desnudo —luego miró el paquete que el castaño estaba escondiendo detrás de su espalda y arqueó una ceja—. ¿O es ese en el que está desnudo?

—Ábrelo y descúbrelo —Donghae observó de cerca la cara de Hyukjae mientras desenvolvía el paquete. Sintió que su corazón se derretía cuando la alegría de Hyukjae se desvaneció y miró al castaño con una sonrisa más profunda y genuina.

—¿Tu primera foto con humanos? —Hyukjae odiaba cuando sus encías se mostraban, pero al ver su primera foto juntos, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. No se había dado cuenta de lo tierno que había sido el gesto en ese momento, y estaba feliz de que su primer beso se hubiera convertido en un recuerdo tan especial. A pesar de su terrible cabello y sus caras descubiertas, ambos se veían increíbles en la foto; la mandíbula de Hyukjae era aguda y masculina, pero sus labios eran gruesos y suaves, y el entrecerrar los ojos añadió un toque de ternura a la foto. Sin embargo, lo que realmente lo hizo sonreír fue Donghae. El castaño estaba claramente sorprendido, pero en esa fracción de segundo su rostro también estaba radiante de pura alegría y satisfacción.

—No me hagas caso, solo imagina que no estoy aquí, como siempre lo haces —Kyuhyun murmuró mientras pasaba a los dos hombres y tomaba una bebida de la nevera.

—Cállate, Kyu.

La voz de Hyukjae estaba tan distraída que despertó el interés del hombre más joven. Miró por encima del hombro de Hyukjae a la foto y se encogió de hombros. —¿Estamos abriendo regalos? No te conseguí nada —los dos hombres lo ignoraron, y él pudo ver que estaban teniendo una especie de momento romántico juntos, así que a propósito arrebató el presente de la espalda de Donghae para interrumpirlos—. ¿Qué hay de este?

Molesto con su mejor amigo por arruinar el estado de ánimo, Hyukjae le arrebató el regalo. —Ese es el desnudo —dijo con una sonrisa—. Para mi colección privada.

Donghae puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. —Puedes abrirlo.

El segundo regalo no fue un paquete, sino un sobre, por lo que Hyukjae lo abrió rápidamente esperando encontrar algún tipo de tarjeta. En su lugar encontró un par de recortes de revistas. —¿Qué es? —preguntó mientras desplegaba las páginas.

—¿Recuerdas el concurso de fotografía del que me hablaste? Bueno, entré... y gané.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Eso es increíble! Por supuesto que sabía que tú... —la voz de Hyukjae se congeló y su corazón se detuvo cuando finalmente abrió los recortes y vio la foto que Donghae había usado para ganar el concurso. No solo era la misma foto de él besando el cuello del castaño, sino que sus ojos inmediatamente fueron a su nombre entre las otras palabras del artículo.

—¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Mierda!

En la sala de estar, Sungmin escuchó la súbita diatriba de Kyuhyun y corrió a la cocina para averiguar de qué se trataba el alboroto. —¿Qué me perdí?

—Kyu, cálmate...

—¡Tu foto es una puta revista Lee Hyukjae!

—Ni siquiera puedes decir que soy yo...

Sungmin tomó los papeles de las manos de Hyukjae, pero Kyuhyun se los arrebató de nuevo antes de que el rubio tuviera la oportunidad de mirarlos. Sostuvo los papeles frente a la cara de Hyukjae. —¡Esa es  _tu_  puta línea de la mandíbula,  _tu_  puto lunar,  _tus_  labios de mierda,  _tu_  puta nariz,  _tu_  maldito todo! ¡Es obvio que eres  _tú_  para cualquiera que lo mire!

Mientras lidiaba con la rabieta de su compañero y su propio colapso interno, Hyukjae había descuidado la reacción de su amante. Cuando finalmente miró a Donghae para asegurarle que todo estaba bien, se dio cuenta de que el castaño estaba completamente aterrorizado. Envolvió al castaño en sus brazos para consolarlo y sintió que el hombre temblaba.

—¿Qué hice? —Donghae estaba realmente asustado; no porque Kyuhyun estuviera gritando, sino porque sintió que había hecho algo que puso a Hyukjae en peligro. Algo imperdonable.

—No hiciste nada malo. Está bien. Kyuhyun está exagerando.

—¡Esto no estaría sucediendo si te hubieras ido cuando te dije que lo hicieras! —Kyuhyun de repente le dijo a Donghae.

—Cállate, Kyu. Lo estás asustando.

—¡ _Debería_  estar asustado! —rugió Kyuhyun—. ¡Y tú también deberías! ¡No puedo creer esta mierda!

Donghae comenzó a temblar más fuerte y parecía que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, así que Hyukjae le acarició el cabello y lo abrazó. —¿Cuándo salió el artículo, cariño?

—Es parte de la edición de mayo; aún no ha sido publicado.

—Gracias a Dios por al menos por eso —tomando su teléfono y llevándose el artículo con él, Kyuhyun salió del apartamento para informar de la violación a la agencia.

Hyukjae sonrió y le dio a Donghae un suave beso en la mejilla. —Entonces todo está bien —no podía  explicarle la situación a Donghae, y en el fondo sabía que definitivamente  _no_  estaba bien, pero no tenía sentido enfadarse con el castaño; ¡solo había hecho lo que Hyukjae le había animado a hacer! Ya que la distracción había funcionado muy bien antes, Hyukjae decidió intentarlo de nuevo—. Sungmin, ¿llevarás a Donghae a su apartamento? Como es mi cumpleaños, ayúdalo a elegir un atuendo que sea muy sexy para esta noche.

Donghae no iba a ser distraído tan fácilmente esta vez. —Pero Kyuhyun...

—Solo está celoso de no ser el que está en una revista —Hyukjae pasó los dedos por el cabello de Donghae con ternura y le sonrió—. Estoy realmente orgulloso de ti —Donghae lo miró como si estuviera loco, y se rió entre dientes—. ¡Lo estoy! Te merecías ganar ese concurso.

—Ni siquiera acertar la toma. Gané por suerte, no por talento.

—La suerte también es una habilidad —Hyukjae acompañó a Donghae a la puerta, pero dudó antes de abrirla—. ¿Hae? Si aparece una foto diferente en la revista, no te desanimes. ¿Bueno? Todavía estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Donghae asintió, luego llevó a Sungmin en silencio a su apartamento.

***

Donghae se sentó en el borde de su cama mirando fijamente sus dedos de los pies mientras Sungmin buscaba un atuendo que fuera lo suficientemente sexy como para complacer a Hyukjae. Incluso sin mirarlo, Donghae sabía que Sungmin se estaba tomando más tiempo, tratando de darle a Hyukjae y Kyuhyun el tiempo que necesitaban para limpiar el desastre que había hecho. —¿Qué hubiera pasado si esa foto hubiera sido publicada?

—No creo que Hyukjae quiera que te preocupes por eso —fue la respuesta distraída de Sungmin, mientras se miraba un pantalón raído.

—Kyuhyun cree que debería mantenerme alejado de él.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Kyuhyun.

Donghae no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado; aunque no se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, creía que su amistad con Sungmin era más cercana que eso.

Con un suspiro, Sungmin se dio la vuelta y se puso una mano en la cadera. —No creo que seas una mala persona, exactamente, es solo que no eres una buena persona para Hyukjae.

—¿Por qué?

—Es frágil. Hyukjae cree que necesita proteger a todos, pero lo que realmente necesita es alguien que lo proteja de sí mismo. Él está arriesgando todo por ti y no estás haciendo nada para detenerlo. Él es una burbuja de jabón y tú eres un niño corriendo tratando de explotarlo para tu propia diversión. Eres lo contrario de lo que él necesita.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Cómo se supone que debo protegerlo?

—Poniendo sus necesidades por encima de las tuyas. Al hacer las cosas que él mismo no hará.

—¡Deja de hablar en círculos!

—Incluso si lo mata, nunca te dejará, así que debes dejarlo.

—No puedo...

—Entonces tendrás que verlo morir —Sungmin finalmente encontró una camisa que él aprobó y se la arrojó al castaño—. Y no seas demasiado duro con Kyuhyun. Esos dos son rudos por fuera, pero nunca he visto a alguien con una amistad más cercana. Nunca se guardaron ningún secreto hasta que apareciste, así que están luchando en este momento, pero Kyu todavía está tratando de proteger a su amigo.

***

Cuando Kyuhyun regresó al apartamento, Hyukjae lo estaba esperando con una expresión fría y con los brazos cruzados. —¿Le dijiste que me dejara? ¿Es por eso que ustedes dos no se han estado llevando bien?

Todavía recuperándose de su conversación con la agencia, Kyuhyun se sintió momentáneamente confundido por el repentino asalto. —¿Qué?

—Dijiste que esto no habría sucedido si él se fuera cuando le dijiste que lo hiciera. He visto lo hostiles que están ustedes dos cuando no estoy cerca. ¿Es esa la razón?

—Sí es cierto. Le dije que se mantuviera alejado de ti. ¿Y qué? Me dijiste que me encargara de la situación, así que eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

—¡Te dije que cubriera mi espalda, no que lo hicieras!

—No tienes nada que decir sobre esto porque  _no sabes_ nada _._

—No soy un idiota, Kyu. Sé que el problema es Heechul. Si quieres amenazar a alguien, entonces amenazalo a él y deja a Donghae fuera de esto.

—¡Joder con Heechul! Me conoces mejor que eso. ¿Le diría a Donghae que se vaya si él no fuera el problema? ¿Desestimaré tus sentimientos por él si él no fuera el problema? No intentes echarle la culpa a otra persona solo porque no puedes manejar la verdad. Heechul no es el chico malo en esta situación. Donghae lo es. ¡Ese infiel está jodiendo con tu cabeza!

—¡Eres el que está fuera de tu puta mente! ¿Crees que eres el único que está teniendo dificultades? ¿Piensa que lo soy? Donghae encontró mi arma la semana pasada. ¿Sabes lo que hizo?  _Nada._  La devolvió y fingió que nunca la vio. ¡¿Sabes lo aterrador y difícil que debe haber sido para él?!

—No, me hace preguntarme por qué fue tan  _fácil_  para él. ¿Cuántas personas han visto un arma fuera del ejército, y mucho menos se han escondido en la casa de alguien? Esto no es América, una mierda como esa no sucede aquí, pero ¿simplemente la ignoró? ¿No te aterroriza una persona así?

—¡Deja de torcer todo y convertirlo en el malo! Si sigues acosándolo, vamos a tener problemas.

—Él no es Eunhyuk.

Hyukjae parecía que acababa de ser abofeteado. —Cállate.

—Sé que piensas que él es el mismo, pero no lo es.

—¡Te dije que te callaras! —rugió Hyukjae.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Sungmin y Donghae habían estado fingiendo que no podían escuchar la discusión, pero cuando la ira y el dolor en la voz de Hyukjae alcanzaron a Donghae, sintió un escalofrío a través de su espina dorsal y ya no pudo quedarse quieto. Abrió la puerta de su casa para consolar a Hyukjae justo cuando Kyuhyun salía furioso del apartamento del hombre.

—Donghae tiene un novio. Él es la responsabilidad de alguien más, no la tuya. No puedes salvar a todos —Kyuhyun notó a Donghae en el pasillo y le dirigió una mirada asesina—. Nunca serás lo suficientemente bueno para él —chasqueó lo suficientemente fuerte para que Donghae lo escuchará, pero no Hyukjae.

Ignorando a Kyuhyun y sus palabras hirientes, Donghae entró al apartamento y se paró junto a su furioso amante. Tomó la mano de Hyukjae y trató de tranquilizarlo acariciando su brazo. —¿Que pasó?

—Nada —Hyukjae cuidadosamente deslizó su brazo para liberarlo del agarre de Donghae, luego se dirigió a su oficina donde sabía que podía estar solo.

Sungmin observó a Donghae detenerse afuera de la puerta de la oficina, sin darse cuenta de la regla que lo mantenía fuera, y gruñó de frustración. Quería consolar a Kyuhyun, pero alguien necesitaba cuidar de Hyukjae primero. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurró—. ¡Te dije que lo protegieras y solo te quedas aquí de pie! —se abrió paso más allá del castaño y entró en la oficina.

—Necesitas calmarte, Hyuk. Kyu solo está asustado por lo que pasó. ¿Realmente puedes culparlo?

—Por supuesto que estarías de su lado.

—No estoy en ningún lado.

—¿Crees que estoy siendo castigado? Tal vez... después de lo que pasó... ¿no merezco ser amado?

—Lo que le pasó a Eunhyuk no fue tu culpa —Sungmin dejó escapar un suspiro y en su cabeza se estaba maldiciendo silenciosamente. A pesar de que sabía sobre el pasado de Hyukjae, no estaba lo suficientemente cerca del hombre para consolarlo adecuadamente. Si Kyuhyun alguna vez descubriera lo que estaba por hacer... Con otro suspiro, Sungmin abrió la puerta y llevó a Donghae a la habitación—. Ayudalo.

Donghae nunca se había sentido tan impotente como lo había hecho cuando Hyukjae le cerró la puerta, por lo que tan pronto como Sungmin la abrió de nuevo, no dudó en correr hacia Hyukjae y lanzar sus brazos alrededor del hombre. No sabía qué decir, no sabía qué estaba pasando y, por primera vez, Donghae lamentó su estúpido trato. ¿Cómo podría ayudar si no sabía qué estaba mal? ¿Y cómo podría ayudar si permitía que Hyukjae lo dejaba a afuera?

—No quiero que me veas así —dijo Hyukjae en voz baja—. Solo necesito estar solo por unos minutos y estaré bien —Donghae lo abrazó con más fuerza y, a pesar de sus palabras, a cambio Hyukjae se aferró al castaño.

Donghae sintió que sus ojos empezaban a lagrimear, pero se contuvo para no llorar. Sungmin tenía razón, se dio cuenta; Hyukjae era frágil. Si quería ser parte de la vida de Hyukjae, no siempre podía estar en el extremo receptor de todo, también tenía que dar.

—Min, estaré bien. Deberías cuidar a Kyu —dijo Hyukjae por encima del hombro de Donghae.

Sungmin frunció el ceño y habló en silencio, confiando en la capacidad de Hyukjae para leer los labios. —Todo va a irse a la mierda lentamente. ¿Estás seguro de que vale la pena? —Hyukjae frunció el ceño y miró a Sungmin como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez, por lo que el rubio decidió cambiar de tema antes de que Hyukjae sospechara. En voz alta, dijo—. Sé que es tu cumpleaños, pero creo que deberíamos cancelar la fiesta. No hay forma de que pueda calmar a Kyu.

—¿Por qué siempre es un imbécil?

—Es porque te ama. Toma —Sungmin alisó las páginas del artículo que había recogido y se las entregó a Hyukjae—. Es una buena foto.


	16. Chapter 16

_"Tres cosas no pueden permanecer escondidas por mucho tiempo: el sol, la luna y la verdad"._

_-Buda_

 

Después de que Sungmin se fue, el hombre exhaló, y cuando dejó de respirar, se entregó al abrazo de Donghae. Por primera vez, Hyukjae se sintió pequeño en sus brazos. Tal vez Sungmin tenía razón y Hyukjae era tan frágil como una burbuja de jabón, pero no era Donghae quien intentaba destruirlo descuidadamente. Sostuvo a Hyukjae durante mucho tiempo, protegiendo su preciosa burbuja de jabón del dolor de las duras palabras de su mejor amigo. Después de un tiempo, Hyukjae recuperó la compostura y Donghae le acarició el cabello. —¿Quieres hablar de eso? —preguntó en voz baja.

—No ahora.

—Está bien —Donghae acercó a Hyukjae, todavía acariciando su cabello, y le susurró al oído—. Sabes que siempre estoy aquí para ti.

—Estoy bien.

Donghae asintió con tristeza, deseando que su amante herido confiara en él, y luego besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Hyukjae. —Si no vamos a salir esta noche, me voy a bañar; necesito lavar toda esta azúcar. ¿Estarás bien si te dejo solo por unos minutos?

—Hae, estoy bien —dijo Hyukjae con una sonrisa suave, medio avergonzada y medio alentadora—. Lo prometo.

—Está bien... —con un último beso, Donghae se dirigió hacia el baño. Necesitaba una ducha, pero era solo una excusa. Lo que realmente necesitaba era algo de tiempo para pensar.

***

Los ojos de Hyukjae siguieron al castaño hasta que salió de la oficina y desapareció en una esquina, luego su mirada se centró en el artículo que Sungmin le había devuelto. Recogió cuidadosamente los papeles y los alisó. Mientras se dirigía a la habitación, sonrió con ternura a la foto, recordando la reacción tímida de Donghae cuando la vio por primera vez en la pantalla de la cámara. Mientras se subía a la cama, Hyukjae estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera y las piernas cruzadas cómodamente por los tobillos mientras leía el artículo que nunca se publicaría.

Donghae había titulado la foto  _El Vecino_ , y en la entrevista lo explicó porque Hyukjae siempre estaba a su lado. Sonrió mientras leía cada nueva línea del artículo. El tema del concurso no se trataba solo del afecto, sino del desinterés y la suavidad de dar amor y la alegría pura de recibirlo. Fue un momento especial que duró menos de un segundo, pero fue capturado y compartido a través del arte de la fotografía. El artículo elogió la imagen por mostrar el poder del afecto y el poder de la película.

El autor también habló sobre el equipo que Donghae utilizó y los diferentes aspectos técnicos de la foto que Hyukjae no entendió. Se sentía raro leer una crítica de su momento íntimo, pero también señalaba cosas que no había notado sobre la foto, como el suave resplandor de la salida del sol en el fondo daba a la foto un aspecto y una sensación más etérea.

Hyukjae estaba leyendo el artículo por cuarta vez cuando Donghae entró al dormitorio con su bata de baño. —Honestamente, cariño, creo que deberíamos dejar que ellos publiquen la foto. ¿Leíste lo que dijeron al respecto? La gente merece saber qué genio eres.

No le hizo gracia, Donghae arrancó las páginas de la mano de Hyukjae y las arrojó casualmente. —Para.

—Ya basta, hablo en serio —agarró el brazo de Donghae y puso al castaño en su regazo. El hombre más joven fingió enojarse, así que con una suave sonrisa, Hyukjae pasó los dedos por el cuello de Donghae y por sus clavículas expuestas.

Donghae se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Hyukjae cómodamente durante algún tiempo, simplemente mirando sus suaves e inteligentes ojos y disfrutando de los cálidos y suaves toques de Hyukjae, luego, después de reunir algo de coraje, aflojó cuidadosamente el nudo alrededor de su delgada cintura y dejó caer la bata. No llevaba nada debajo. —Puedes ir más abajo —susurró en voz baja.

Las manos de Hyukjae se congelaron mientras luchaba con su deseo de obedecer los deseos de Donghae y su propio sentido del deber. O tal vez eso era solo una excusa y la verdad era que él era simplemente un cobarde; no estaba seguro. Hyukjae parpadeó muy lentamente y se lamió los labios, pero su mirada no se apartó de la cara de Donghae.

—¿Al menos no miras?

—Miraré. Simplemente no hoy —explicó Hyukjae en voz baja, mientras quitaba de los ojos el flequillo recién secado de Donghae.

—Pero hoy es tu cumpleaños. Todo lo demás que intenté darte salió mal... Sé que no tengo mucho que ofrecer, pero... esto es algo que sí tengo, y quiero darte eso. Esto es algo que sé que no voy a arruinar.

Hyukjae hizo girar suavemente al castaño sobre su espalda, y se colocó sobre el hombre del que se había enamorado, su peso presionó sus cuerpos más cerca y sus labios se cernieron justo sobre los de Donghae. —Hae, amé todos tus regalos de hoy, porque es el pensamiento lo que cuenta, pero no puedo aceptar este. ¿Crees que me tomaría la molestia de robarte a tu novio, solo por tu apariencia? ¿O porque eres bueno en la cama? Tienes mucho que ofrecer. El hecho de que seas hermoso es solo una ventaja —sonrió y besó la punta de la nariz de Donghae.

—Sabes lo que sacrifico para estar contigo, pero no sé lo que sacrificas para estar conmigo... la forma en que Kyuhyun y Sungmin hablan... me preocupa que sea demasiado.

—Hae, amas a Heechul; lo has amado durante años antes de conocerme. Lo que estamos haciendo en este momento... estás arriesgando tu relación. Nada de lo que estoy arriesgando es tan importante como eso.

—Pero, también te amo.

Hyukjae sonrió y fingió que su estómago no estaba lleno de mariposas revoloteando y que su corazón no saltaba de alegría dentro de su pecho. No podía creer que Donghae fuera el primero en decirlo. —¿Tú lo haces?

—Tanto como pueda. Por mucho que me dejes.

Aunque sus palabras fueron confusas, Hyukjae notó la forma en que Donghae se mordió el labio y sus pestañas revolotearon. Conocía lo suficientemente bien al castaño como para saber lo que significaba; se sentía tímido al decir la verdad y temía ser rechazado. —¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó y luego besó suavemente las mejillas enrojecidas del castaño.

—Significa que quiero dejar de jugar estos juegos contigo. Quiero tener una relación sin reglas. Quiero elegirte... pero en este momento solo me estás ofreciendo las mismas promesas vacías que Heechul. Quiero más que eso.

—Eso es un poco duro. ¿De verdad crees que las reglas son tan malas? Te protegen, por lo que no te arrepentirás de nada más tarde, y también me dejan conservar algo de mi orgullo.

—¿Así es como los ves?

—¿Cómo los ves entonces?

—Son reglas contra la intimidad. Sabes que no iré a tu oficina, así que ahora es un lugar donde te escondes cuando tu guardia está baja. Siempre estoy resistiendo la tentación de besarte por lo que dijiste, ¡pero  _siempre_  me besas en los labios, la nariz y la mejilla! ¡Soy la única persona que sigue las reglas! ¿Sin sexo? —Donghae arqueó su espalda y frotó su cuerpo desnudo contra Hyukjae—. ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir empujando los límites en esa regla? Va a suceder, es inevitable, así que hagámoslo mientras tengamos suficiente control para disfrutarlo.

Ahora fue el turno de Hyukjae de sonrojarse, no por la forma predecible en que su cuerpo reaccionó al roce de Donghae, sino porque podía ver la verdad en las palabras del castaño. En lugar de proteger a Donghae, ¿había diseñado inconscientemente las reglas para protegerse a sí mismo?

—Sé que dije que quería que guardáramos nuestros secretos, pero estaba equivocado. Quiero besarte en todas partes, y quiero hacerte el amor. Quiero decirte lo que tengo en mente y quiero que te apoyes en mí cuando te sientas vulnerable. Tus reglas son peores que las de Heechul, y ya no las voy seguir.

—Hae... Si me abro demasiado contigo... entonces no hay vuelta atrás para mí.

—Si te abres a mí, entonces no tendrás que dar la vuelta.  _Quiero_  elegirte... así que déjame ser parte de tu vida... o déjame ir.

—Solo lo dices porque no sabes la verdad. Si me entrego a ti y me echas a un lado... no creo que pueda manejar eso.

—Para ser honesto ... ya lo descubrí.

—¿Te diste cuenta de qué...?

—Relacioné las cosas. Honestamente... tengo miedo... pero no voy a echaste. Incluso si no es fácil, podemos superarlo juntos.

—¿Realmente lo resolviste? —Hyukjae se apoyó sobre su codo para mirar a Donghae más directamente—. ¿Has descubierto mi secreto?

—Entre la pistola...—Donghae miró hacia la mesita de noche, donde había encontrado accidentalmente el arma oculta de Hyukjae—, y lo que pasó con el artículo de la revista... —Hyukjae arqueó una ceja, por lo que Donghae respiró hondo y continuó—. Sé lo difícil que es el ejército, y no puedo decir que no estoy un poco decepcionado, pero ya lo hiciste, así que...

Hyukjae hundió su cara en el cuello de Donghae para ocultar su sonrisa aliviada. —¿Crees que me escapé del ejército?

—Robaste el arma y te escondes. ¿Tal vez podamos arreglarlo? ¿Si te entregas? Una vez que termina el castigo, podemos estar juntos sin estar asustados todo el tiempo.

—¡Hae! ¡No me escapé del ejército!

—Entonces, ¡¿por qué tienes un arma?! Incluso los mafiosos no tienen armas.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, eres tan adorable! —Hyukjae tomó el rostro de Donghae entre sus palmas y besó firmemente al castaño en los labios—. ¿Pensaste que era un criminal?

—Bueno... quiero decir... está bien si eres...

Hyukjae se echó a reír y volvió a besar al hombre. —¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Donghae se sonrojó y no pudo encontrarse con los ojos brillantes de Hyukjae. —¿Cuál es tu secreto entonces? ¿Por qué te escondes y por qué tienes un arma?

—Si te lo dijera, tendría que matarte —bromeó, luego besó al castaño debajo de su oreja para calmarlo y quitarle lo divertido a sus palabras.

Donghae puso los ojos en blanco. —Eso es lo que dijiste cuando nos conocimos por primera vez... —Donghae se congeló, de repente unió las piezas—. Realmente no te escapaste del ejército...

No era una pregunta, pero Hyukjae le respondió de todos modos. —No, realmente no me escapé del ejército... —pasó sus labios sobre la piel bronceada del cuello de Donghae, principalmente para ocultar la tensión en su rostro mientras esperaba que Donghae desentrañara lentamente su verdadero secreto.

—Mantienes tu trabajo a puertas cerradas, pero no eres un criminal... —Hyukjae tarareaba contra su cuello, pero Donghae estaba demasiado distraído por sus pensamientos para reconocer la sensación—. Si me dijeras lo que hiciste, tendrías que matarme... es más que una broma, es una pista... —atrapó suavemente la barbilla de Hyukjae y le levantó su cara, para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Espionaje...? ¿Trabajas para el gobierno?

Hyukjae no dijo nada y él tampoco dejó que su rostro revelara nada. Su respuesta no era importante de todos modos, lo que era importante era la reacción de Donghae, así que miró fijamente al castaño y esperó pacientemente a ver qué pasaba.

—Cuando intentaste protegerme del fumigador, dijiste que lo harías por cualquiera porque ese es el tipo de persona que eres.

—Eso es correcto.

—¿Estabas haciendo tu trabajo?

—En cierto sentido.

Empujó suavemente a Hyukjae y se sentó en la cama. Hyukjae se quedó acostado de lado, pero lo observó con atención. —¿Eres un chico bueno?

—Me gusta pensar que sí —dijo Hyukjae suavemente, con una sonrisa.

—Cuando te vas del país y luego regresas con moretones...

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Donghae y él la quitó obstinadamente. Hyukjae se levantó en un instante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del castaño y acercándolo a él. Donghae estaba temblando de nuevo, y podía ver que el castaño estaba luchando contra una crisis completa. —Hae, lo siento. Si quieres irte... lo entenderé. No me debes nada. No puedo obligarte a aceptarlo, sé que no es justo, por eso nunca... Hae, no llores.

—¡Estaba preocupado de que fueras a la cárcel! ¡Pasé todo el tiempo en la ducha tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que podía manejarlo! Pensé que me dejarías por unos años, y sería muy difícil estar sin ti, pero entonces podríamos estar juntos de nuevo, sin ninguna preocupación. Pensé que podríamos vivir felices para siempre, pero esto... ¡no hay felices para siempre después de esto! Cada vez que te vayas, estaré pensando en... oh Dios... ¿Y será así para siempre...? —a pesar de él, estalló en lágrimas.

Hyukjae le acarició la cara e hizo sonidos calmantes, pero no estaba ayudando. —Cariño, deja de pensar lo que estás pensando —besó las lágrimas de la mejilla de Donghae—. No voy a morir. Tampoco desapareceré. Lo prometo.

—¡¿Cómo puedes prometer eso?! —la idea de que Hyukjae no regresara a casa un día le revolvió el estómago—. Voy a enfermarme... —se salió de los brazos de Hyukjae y se tambaleó hacia el baño, cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de él. No era débil, podía soportar mucho, siempre y cuando valiera la pena al final, y Hyukjae valía la pena, todavía lo creía, pero ¿y si el final llegaba la semana que viene? ¿O el mes que viene? Había puesto mucha fe en su capacidad de vivir felices para siempre, y ahora sentía que la alfombra había sido arrancada debajo de él. Cayendo al suelo, se tapó la boca para sofocar sus gritos y sollozó de corazón.

Fuera del baño, Hyukjae presionó su frente contra la puerta. Incapaz de entrar y consolar al castaño, finalmente entendió de lo que Donghae había estado hablando. ¿Era así como Donghae se sentía miserable e impotente parado fuera de su oficina? Las razones eran diferentes, Donghae se había controlado por respeto a Hyukjae. Y Hyukjae se quedó afuera porque no podía confiar en sí mismo. Escuchar el dolor de Donghae fue lo suficientemente duro, pero si lo viera... le ofrecería algo al castaño para que se sienta mejor; incluso si eso significaba sacrificarse a sí mismo. Así que se quedó quieto y se obligó a escuchar el dolor de Donghae como castigo por su egoísmo.

***

Hyukjae esperó al otro lado de la puerta durante mucho tiempo, incluso después de que el llanto se detuvo. Cuando Donghae finalmente abrió la puerta de nuevo, Hyukjae no supo qué decir, así que guió al castaño de vuelta al dormitorio y le envolvió una bata con ternura sobre sus hombros. Donghae se sentó en el borde de la cama, luego extendió la mano y tomó la mano de Hyukjae.

—¿Sabes cuándo me enamoré de ti? —preguntó suavemente Donghae.

Hyukjae negó con la cabeza. —¿Cuándo te salvé del hombre de control de plagas?

—Cuando estabas enfermo, estabas divagando, pero las cosas que decías... Me ofrecías un futuro. Incluso incluiste un cachorro —agregó con una sonrisa—. Con Heechul siempre ha sido sobre nuestro pasado, cómo me acogió y me salvó de los matones, pero no importa cuánto le ruege por un futuro... Eres la única persona que alguna vez quiso un futuro conmigo.

—Y ahora te preocupa que no tengamos futuro —Hyukjae terminó con tristeza.

Donghae jaló a Hyukjae para sentarlo a su lado, luego apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Hyukjae. —¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí?

—No sé el momento exacto. ¿Tal vez cuando intentaste empujar ese árbol gigante en tu sala de estar?

—¡Pero apenas me conocías!

—Lo sé, pero... estabas tan feliz por ese estúpido árbol. No creo haber visto a alguien tan sinceramente feliz por algo tan ridículo. Por lo que he pasado y las cosas que he visto en el trabajo, solo conozco las partes malas de la humanidad, pero cuando estoy contigo... también veo las partes buenas. Me das esperanza y me hace pensar... si alguien como tú puede amarme, entonces tal vez demuestre que no soy un ser humano completamente terrible...

No estaba seguro de cómo responder, Donghae apartó las mantas y se subió al regazo de Hyukjae por segunda vez esa noche. —Hazme el amor.

—Hae,  _por_   _favor_ , no hagas esto —Hyukjae miró hacia el techo tratando de contener las lágrimas de frustración mientras Donghae le acariciaba el cuello y le besaba la línea de la mandíbula—. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper tu corazón dos veces en una noche.  _Por_   _favor_ , no me pongan en esta posición.

—Te amo. ¿Me amas?

—Ya sabes que sí —gruñó Hyukjae.

—Entonces, pruébalo.


	17. Chapter 17

_El hombre que puede guardar un secreto puede ser sabio, pero no es tan sabio como el hombre que no tiene secretos que guardar._

_\- Edgar Watson Howe, Refranes de pueblo._

 

—Tú primero.

Donghae se encogió de hombros y le dio a Hyukjae una sonrisa pícara; no le importaba quien fuera primero. —Bueno.

El castaño deslizó su lengua entre los labios de Hyukjae, y cuando el poderoso músculo se enroscó alrededor del suyo, el hombre mayor sintió que lo último de su resolución se desmoronaba. Los dedos de Donghae se deslizaron debajo del dobladillo de su camisa y sus uñas rozaron la piel de Hyukjae. Antes de que su cuerpo pudiera rendirse por completo, Hyukjae se apartó del beso de Donghae. —No así —deseó que su voz no sonara tan ronca y sin aliento.

—Dime cómo lo quieres, Hyukjae —ronroneó Donghae en la oreja de su amante.

—Quiero decir... —contuvo un gemido y agarró la mano de Donghae para evitar que provocara sus pezones—. Me refiero a romper con tu novio.

Las manos de Donghae se apartaron del cuerpo de Hyukjae y se echó hacia atrás para mirar al hombre correctamente. —¿Cómo eso demuestra algo?

—¿Cómo funciona el sexo? No puedo compartirte Hae. No lo hare. Si quieres que rompa todas las reglas para demostrar que no estoy jugando contigo, entonces necesitas romper con tu novio para demostrar que no estás jugando conmigo.

—No te estoy pidiendo que renuncies a nada, solo quiero estar más cerca de ti. Se sentirá bien.

—No, no lo haré, porque me estaré preocupando por tu novio todo el tiempo.

Donghae frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué?

—Si te beso, me preocuparé por dejar una marca. Si te peneto, me preocuparé de que se dé cuenta de que estás abierto. Si te enseño un nuevo truco, me preguntaré si lo vas a usar con él, y me preocuparé de que sospeche de tus nuevas habilidades.

—No se dará cuenta de nada.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hará!

—¡No, no lo hará! Dejé de acostarme con él hace meses.

—¿Tú que? ¿Cómo? Incluso si no quieres dormir con él, es tu novio, ¿no quiere dormir contigo?

—No es mi dueño, Hyukjae —Donghae se puso su bata, luego se cruzó de brazos—. No sé si dormir contigo se consideraría un engaño o no, pero sé que sería un engaño si me acuesto con él.

—¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!

—Heechul tiene el título, es mi novio porque siempre ha sido mi novio, pero ya no significa nada. Tú eres el que está en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón. Tú eres de quien me preocupo y deseo cuando estoy solo, y eres con quien fantaseo cuando me toco. Cuando estoy contigo todo lo que pienso es en  _ti_ , y cuando estoy con él, solo pienso en  _ti_.

—Pero siempre corres hacia él cuando llama.

—¿No crees que por lo menos le debo tanto? —Donghae miró a su alrededor buscando su teléfono, pero se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba en su pantalón tirado en el piso del baño—. Espera aquí.

Donghae saltó de su regazo y corrió hacia el baño. Era la oportunidad perfecta para que Hyukjae pusiera en orden sus pensamientos y planeara su próximo movimiento, pero su cabeza daba demasiadas vueltas para hacer cualquier cosa, excepto sentarse en el borde de la cama, aturdido. Cuando Donghae regresó nuevamente después de unos segundos, el castaño retomó su posición provocativa en el regazo de Hyukjae y le dio una pequeña sonrisa y un beso en los labios.

—Aquí —Donghae extendió su teléfono.

Hyukjae tomó el dispositivo y miró al castaño con confusión. —¿Quieres que rompa con él por ti...?

Donghae se rió y negó con la cabeza. —Solo lee —desbloqueó el teléfono y entró a sus mensajes.

Hyukjae sintió un dolor en la boca del estómago. —Hae, no quiero ver cómo le hablas a él. No puedo tener eso en mi cabeza.

—Solo léelo.

De mala gana, miró hacia abajo y se deslizo por los mensajes lo más rápido posible. Los textos más antiguos estaban cargados de afecto y tan incómodos de leer como él había imaginado, pero los textos más nuevos eran diferentes. El afecto fue reemplazado con apatía. No había nada romántico en los mensajes, solo numerosas peticiones de Heechul y numerosos rechazos de Donghae.

—No siempre corro hacia él cuando llama. Solo cuando ya envió a Siwon a recogerme, y me preocupa que nos vea juntos.

—¿Entonces por qué... por qué no rompes con él? —Hyukjae agachó la cabeza—. ¿Yo... no soy lo suficientemente bueno?

Con una mano, Donghae pasó los dedos por el cabello de Hyukjae con afecto, y con la otra, tomó la parte posterior del cuello de Hyukjae y lo acercó más. Saboreó el suave toque del aliento de Hyukjae en su rostro antes de finalmente inclinarse en el resto del camino y reclamar los gruesos labios del hombre. El beso fue delicado y alentador, hasta que Hyukjae finalmente se derrumbó y devolvió el gesto, y luego se sometió a los desesperados besos febriles de Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mordisqueó los labios de Donghae, eran delgados, pero suaves, y sabían dulce en su lengua, luego viajó por el cuello del castaño, inhaló el aroma a limpio del jabón y sintió el pulso de Donghae acelerándose bajo sus dedos. Empujó la bata de los hombros de su amante y el material cayó y se amontonó alrededor de la cintura de Donghae. Pasó su lengua por las grietas de las clavículas expuestas de Donghae, luego se movió hacia sus anchos y suaves hombros.

Mientras besaba a Donghae, su mano se deslizó por el cuerpo del castaño y sus dedos agarraron el nudo alrededor de la cintura de Donghae, pero antes de desatarlo, levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada del castaño. —Me amarás si hago esto, ¿verdad?

Donghae fue completamente sorprendido por la pregunta. Puso su mano sobre los dedos de Hyukjae y se sorprendió al descubrir que estaban temblando. —¿Es por eso que estás haciendo esto? —miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que aunque los toques de Hyukjae eran sensuales y urgentes, el hombre no estaba realmente excitado—. ¡Oh Dios mío, Hyukjae! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—Quieres que te demuestre...

—¡Así no! ¿Estas loco?

—Uno de nosotros tiene que ceder para que esta relación funcione. Lo haré.

Un escalofrío horrorizado recorrió el cuerpo de Donghae. —¡No voy a obligarte a tener sexo conmigo! ¡Por primera vez en tu vida, ni siquiera estás excitado!

—Por favor, simplemente acéptalo —rogó Hyukjae.

—Te estás perdiendo completamente el punto —Donghae se puso la bata sobre los hombros y se movió del regazo de Hyukjae para poner algo de distancia entre ellos.

—Todavía es mi cumpleaños.

—Así no voy a tener sexo contigo —se burló Donghae—. Tendrás más cumpleaños.

—Puede que no —dijo Hyukjae en voz baja.

Donghae sintió un dolor en su corazón y deseó poder castigar al hombre por decir algo tan horrible. —Me prometiste que no desaparecerías. ¿Ya está incumpliendo a tu palabra? ¿Estás tratando de asustarme? Podría funcionar, pero entonces, ¿qué?

—¡Uno de nosotros tiene que rendirse! —insistió Hyukjae—. Ambos sabemos que voy a ser yo, así que, ¿por qué postergarlo por más tiempo? Tú mismo lo dijiste, seguimos empujando los límites, el sexo es inevitable, así que hagámoslo mientras todavía sea divertido.

—¡No lo estás disfrutando!

—No importa.

—¡Tu felicidad me importa! —Donghae se puso de pie, pero no supo qué hacer a continuación, así que terminó mirando a la habitación sin poder hacer nada.

—Espera —Hyukjae apretó su mano desesperadamente—. Por favor, no te vayas. Haré cualquier cosa que quiera. Tendré sexo contigo o no lo haré, pero no me dejes.

—Bueno, pero solo porque es tu cumpleaños —murmuró Donghae—. Aunque me pondré algo de ropa primero... ya que no confío en ti.

Hyukjae asintió y agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—La última parte fue una broma de Hyukkie —Donghae levantó la barbilla de Hyukjae y le dio un tierno beso en los labios—. Vuelvo enseguida.

***

—¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?

—Ya que no estamos ocultándonos secretos, hablemos... y nos abrazamos —agregó Donghae con una sonrisa—. Cuéntame acerca de tu trabajo. ¿Que eres? ¿Como un policía o un espía o algo así?

—No puedo darte detalles sobre mi trabajo —admitió Hyukjae cuando se acomodó en el abrazo de Donghae—. Pero puedo decirte algunas cosas... obviamente no puedes decirle a nadie más, incluyendo a Heechul.

—No soy idiota.

Hyukjae se rió y asintió. —Está bien, bueno... no soy un policía o un espía. Soy un agente del Servicio Nacional de Inteligencia.

—¿Eso no es un espía?

—No. Un agente trabaja con una red de espías, pero los espías suelen ser personas que pagamos o manipulamos para obtener información. Ellos hacen las cosas peligrosas, así que no tenemos que hacerlo. Por ejemplo, si iba a investigar a tu novio, en lugar de seguirlo o irrumpir en su casa, solo obtendría mi información; tú serias mi espía ¿Tiene sentido?

Donghae frunció el ceño, nada contento con el ejemplo de Hyukjae, pero tenía sentido. —Sí.

—Intentaré explicar lo aburrido que es mi trabajo, para que no te preocupes por mí cuando tenga que viajar. Algunos agentes hacen trabajo encubierto y otros hacen más que otros. Sólo voy encubierto para reclutar nuevos informantes; no sucede a menudo, y siempre tengo respaldo, por lo que no es tan peligroso como puede sonar. El resto del tiempo lo paso analizando información, escribiendo informes o sentado en una camioneta de vigilancia con Kyu. Todo es increíblemente aburrido. El único peligro es cuando Kyu y yo queremos asesinarnos porque hemos estado encerrados juntos durante demasiado tiempo en una camioneta.

—Estás mintiendo.

—¡No no hago!

—Si es tan tranquilo, ¿por qué vienes a casa con moretones? ¿Son hecho por Kyuhyun? ¿O esperas que crea que realmente te has caído en la ducha?

—Oh eso...

—Si, eso.

—Um, hay algunas partes de mi trabajo de las que no estoy orgulloso. A veces los informantes no hablan sin persuasión, o deciden que ya no quieren ser informantes... pero como dije, siempre tengo respaldo, por lo que nunca irá más allá de unos pocos moretones.

—¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien?

—Sí.

Donghae escuchó el dolor y la tristeza en la voz de Hyukjae y se dio cuenta de que no era la dirección correcta para tomar la conversación. —¿Todos los agentes son tan sobreprotectores como tú?

—¿Kyuhyun y Sungmin te parecen sobreprotectores?

—Kyuhyun es sobreprotector contigo, y Sungmin es sobreprotector con él... pero en general, no. No como tu lo eres —Donghae había adivinado que Kyuhyun era un agente, ya que trabajó con Hyukjae, pero descubrir que Sungmin también era un agente fue un poco sorprendente.

—Nunca había pensado en ellos así, pero creo que tienes razón —dijo Hyukjae con una risita—. Me convertí en agente porque soy una persona protectora. No me convertí en una persona protectora porque soy un agente.

—¿Por qué eres tan protector?

Hyukjae estuvo en silencio durante mucho tiempo. —¿Realmente quieres aprender todos mis secretos en una noche?

—Si es difícil hablar de eso, no tienes que decirme —murmuró Donghae.

—Lo descubrirás eventualmente de todos modos. Se trata de Eunhyuk... Él... Mi mundo se derrumbó una vez, y no lo manejé bien.

—¿Amaste a Eunhyuk?

—Por supuesto. Era mi hermano. En realidad... hoy también es su cumpleaños.

—¿Gemelos?

Hyukjae asintió. —Me preguntaste si alguna vez maté a alguien... —Hyukjae comenzó a entristecerse y tuvo que respirar profundamente unas cuantas veces. En lugar de retroceder con horror como Hyukjae esperaba que lo hiciera, Donghae lo consoló acercándolo más y el gesto significó mucho para el hombre mayor—. Cuando éramos jóvenes...

Donghae negó con la cabeza y limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas de Hyukjae. Incluso si él era un espía o un agente secreto o lo que fuera, Donghae se negó a creer que Hyukjae pudiera incluso herir a una mosca, y mucho menos asesinar a su hermano. —¿Por qué Kyuhyun sacó a relucir algo tan doloroso? —gruñó, incluso más furioso con el compañero de Hyukjae de lo que había estado antes.

—No es verdad.

—¡Por supuesto que no es verdad! ¡Nunca harías algo tan horrible!

—Quiero decir, lo que dijo Kyu. Me recordaste a Eunhyuk al principio, pero no estoy contigo para compensar lo que le hice. No estoy tratando de reemplazarlo ni nada. Solo... aprendí lo importante que es proteger las cosas que amo por él.

—No te preocupes, no tomo nada de lo que Kyuhyun dice en serio. Como no sabía que Eunhyuk era tu hermano... pensé que solo estaba tratando de ponerme celoso con uno de tus ex novios.

Hyukjae sonrió suavemente. —¿Estabas celoso?

—¡Por supuesto que lo estaba! Pero no iba a  _hacerle_  saber eso.

Dándose la vuelta, Hyukjae besó al castaño. —No tienes a nadie de quien estar celoso —Donghae puso los ojos en blanco y Hyukjae se echó a reír—. No estoy tratando de adularte... nunca antes he tenido un novio, así que literalmente no hay  _nadie_  de quien estar celoso —Hyukjae enterró su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Donghae y gimió—. Supongo que realmente te estoy contando todos mis secretos esta noche.

Donghae sonrió y pasó sus dedos por el negro cabello de Hyukjae. —Es un poco agradable, ¿no? Estoy realmente feliz de poder finalmente conocerte.

—¡A ver si sientes lo mismo cuando empieces a contar tus secretos!

Con una risa, Donghae tiró del pelo de Hyukjae juguetonamente. —Vas a estar realmente decepcionado cuando descubras que no tengo ningún secreto...

—¡¿Qué?! —Hyukjae se levantó de un salto y miró al castaño—. Te lo dije todo, ¡¿y ahora a cambio te retractarás fingiendo que no tienes ningún secreto?!

—Realmente no tengo ningún secreto —admitió Donghae con un encogimiento de hombros culpable—. Estabas tan molesto por tus secretos, y quería hacerte sentir mejor, así que también fingí tener secretos. Pensé que me haría parecer misterioso y te gustarías más.

—¡No tienes secretos! Kyu me dijo que los tuyos son más peligrosos que los míos... ¿Es realmente tan malo que todavía no puedes decirme?

—Incluso si tuviera secretos, que  _no_   _tengo_ , ¿cómo sabría Kyuhyun sobre ellos? —Donghae se burló.

—Él... te hizo una verificación de antecedentes.

—¿Bueno? ¿Qué dijo porque no sé qué es?

—¡No sé lo que dijo porque le dije que no me lo dijera porque quería que mantuvieras tus secretos! ¿De  _verdad_  no tienes secretos?

—Estoy bastante seguro de que te he contado todo sobre mí. Mis padres me repudiaron cuando descubrieron que era gay. Heechul alquiló el apartamento para mí y Siwon golpeó a los chicos que me acosaron en la escuela. Comencé a salir con Heechul después de graduarme. Cuando los otros inquilinos comenzaron a acosarme, Heechul compró el edificio y los desalojó, luego me dio la propiedad del edificio. Vivo del alquiler de los inquilinos... ¿No sé qué más hay para contar?

Hyukjae se lamió los labios con cautela. —¿Qué hay de Heechul? ¿Quizás no me dijiste algo sobre él?

—¿Creo que te lo dije todo? Hemos estado saliendo durante mucho tiempo, pero no es una cita real. Quiero decir... nunca he estado en su casa ni conocí a nadie más que a Siwon... solo... Me llama y nos reunimos en lugares aislados porque tiene miedo de ser reconocido. Es por eso que también no me deja tomarle fotos. Viajamos cuando tiene tiempo, lo cual no es muy frecuente... Realmente no sé qué tiene de peligroso todo eso.

—¿Por qué tiene miedo de ser reconocido?

—¿Quieres saber mis secretos? ¿O los suyos? No soy realmente tu espía...

—¡No quise decir eso así!

—Sólo bromeo —dijo Donghae con una risita—. Te dije que Heechul trabaja para su familia... sus  _negocios_  no es exactamente legal, lo que probablemente ya habrás adivinado. Y también está su padre... nunca ha aprobado la homosexualidad de Heechul, por decir lo menos, así que es mejor mantener las cosas bajo el radar.

—Eso no puede ser todo...

Donghae de repente jadeó y se puso una mano sobre la boca. —¡Oh Dios mío, creo que sé lo que es!

—¿Qué?

— _Tal_   _vez_ , solo  _tal_   _vez_ , ¿crees que a Kyuhyun le gustas más que un amigo? ¿Tal vez  _él_  sea el celoso?

—¿Estás bromeando de nuevo? Eso es ridículo.

—¡Lo digo en serio! Eso explicaría por qué me odia y por qué mintió. Él siempre está apareciendo sin avisar y esas cosas...

—Está saliendo con Sungmin.

—Pero tuvieron una pelea. ¿Tal vez pelearon por los sentimientos de Kyuhyun por ti? Sungmin sabe lo cercano que están ustedes dos y él  _solo_  lo dijo, Kyuhyun está actuando así porque te ama.

—Es imposible.

—¿Por qué más mentiría sobre mí? Siempre está peleando conmigo y me dice que te deje. Incluso hoy, me dijo que nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para ti. ¿No suena eso como celos? ¿Ustedes siempre pelean? ¿O es solo desde que entré en escena? Tal vez él no quiera salir contigo, pero definitivamente no quiere que nadie más te tenga.


	18. Chapter 18

_"Él puede tocar tu alma. Y hay una diferencia entre que te rompan el corazón y que te rompan el alma"._

_-Cassandra Clare, Dama de la Medianoche_

 

—Hae, despierta —dijo Hyukjae suavemente mientras quitaba el flequillo de Donghae de su cara.

Donghae murmuró y gimió, pero abrió ligeramente sus ojos adormecidos. —¿Hmm?

—Necesito preguntarte algo mientras tu guardia está baja...

Con una risa tranquila, el castaño se dio la vuelta y puso todo su peso sobre su amante. Se frotó la cara contra el cuello de Hyukjae y luego volvió a zumbar. —¿Hmm?

La vibración contra su piel sensible hizo cosquillas e hizo que Hyukjae sonriera para sí mismo. —¿Realmente me vas a elegir?

—Mmm —Donghae finalmente abrió sus ojos apropiadamente y miró al hombre a través de sus pestañas—. ¿De qué se trata esto?

—Tengo que ir a algún lado. Puedes volver a dormir, simplemente no quería irme sin decírtelo —el castaño cerró los ojos cuando los suaves labios de Hyukjae le rozaron la frente, pero los abrió de nuevo cuando Hyukjae se apartó.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo que arreglar las cosas con Kyu.

—¿En este momento? —volviendo la cabeza, Donghae miró el reloj y se sorprendió al ver lo cerca que estaba del mediodía—. ¿No debería él pedirte disculpas primero?

—No se trata de el primero o el último, se trata de arreglar una relación que me importa. Puedo vivir sin mi orgullo si eso significa que todavía tengo un mejor amigo al final del día. Y la forma en que te está tratando tiene que parar. Cuanto antes hable con él, mejor será.

Donghae asintió, aunque todavía no estaba seguro, y cambió su peso corporal para que Hyukjae pudiera levantarse de la cama. Robó la almohada abandonada de Hyukjae y se acurrucó en el cálido espacio que había dejado atrás, pero no se volvió a dormir. Observó a Hyukjae moverse por la habitación reuniendo su guardarropa para el día y escuchó cómo caía el agua mientras su amante se duchaba. Hyukjae le dio otro beso antes de irse, y Donghae le sonrió, pero por dentro se sentía incómodo.

Escuchó que la puerta principal se cerrara, luego se sentó en la cama y miró distraídamente la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana.  _No hay un momento como el presente..._ Eso es básicamente lo que Hyukjae había dicho.  _Por qué postergar hasta mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy..._  Donghae odiaba los proverbios. —Haz algo o largaté —ese era uno que pensó que le gustaría a Kyuhyun. Sabía que Hyukjae no quería decir nada más allá de lo que había dicho en voz alta, pero el castaño no pudo evitar aplicar las palabras de Hyukjae a su propia situación. Tenía que arreglar su relación con Heechul. La idea de perder al hombre lo asustó hasta los huesos, pero la idea de perder a Hyukjae lo asustó aún más.

La noche anterior, Hyukjae estuvo incluso dispuesto a abandonar su autoestima para hacer que su relación funcione. Comparado con eso, romper con Heechul no parecía ser un gran sacrificio. Al romper con Heechul, él podría tener una relación  _real_  con Hyukjae, sin reglas ni secretos, y Kyuhyun ya no tendría una razón para pelear con ellos. Había tantas razones por las que romper con Heechul era el movimiento correcto. Si tan solo no estuviera tan asustado...

—Necesitas crecer Lee Donghae —se dijo a sí mismo—. Sungmin te dijo que protegieras a Hyukjae, y sabes que esto es lo correcto, así que hazlo—.  _Haz algo o largaté._

***

El estómago de Donghae estaba lleno de tensión mientras subía los escalones sinuosos hacia la imponente casa de Heechul. A pesar de que Heechul le prohibió que viniera a la casa, le había dado a Donghae la dirección en caso de una emergencia extrema. Cuando el castaño era más joven, caminaba casualmente por el vecindario intentando vislumbrar a Heechul y la propiedad. Solía imaginar el día en que Heechul lo llevaría a la casa oficialmente y cómo cruzarían la puerta juntos. Se sentía como una fantasía estúpida ahora. Heechul nunca tuvo la intención de llevarlo a ninguna parte cerca de este lugar, y ahora que estaba aquí, era el último lugar en el que quería estar.

Donghae tocó el timbre mientras se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior. Un mayordomo abrió la puerta y Donghae intentó sonreír naturalmente. —Soy amigo de Heechul... No tengo una cita, pero él querrá verme... —la última parte fue probablemente la mentira más grande que jamás haya pasado por sus labios. Por la forma en que el mayordomo lo miró de arriba abajo, estaba seguro de que el hombre pensaba que era una de las prostitutas de Heechul, pero cualquiera que fuera la razón, permitió que Donghae entrara.

—El amo está con un invitado y hay otros esperando también... pero puedes sentarte en el vestíbulo hasta que esté listo para verlo.

El mayordomo señaló hacia un par de puertas para indicar la ubicación de Heechul, y Donghae asumió que era un salón u oficina de algún tipo. Era una tortura sentarse dentro de la casa prohibida, esperando ser descubierto por el hombre, y no podía escuchar nada desde el otro lado de las puertas, por lo que no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo se vería obligado a esperar. Había algunas otras personas alrededor, y le miraron con curiosidad, pero él no sintió la necesidad de explicarse a las prostitutas o pandilleros, así que lo ignoró. Trató de ocuparse estudiando la decoración, que era predeciblemente roja y llamativa, y luchando con sus propios pensamientos turbulentos. Tenía un discurso relativamente decente preparado cuando las puertas finalmente se abrieron, pero todas las palabras se le escaparon cuando reconoció al invitado que salió de la oficina de Heechul. Era Sungmin.

—¿A la misma hora de la semana que viene? —arrulló Sungmin mientras acariciaba la solapa de Heechul.

—No hay apunte en el sexo. Te llamaré cuando... —Heechul se congeló cuando vio a la familiar castaño sentado en el vestíbulo.

Donghae se puso de pie y se acercó a Heechul como un hombre que caminaba hacia la horca y sus ojos se fueron entre Heechul y Sungmin en confusión. El rubio no mostró signos de reconocerlo, hasta el punto de que Donghae casi cuestionó si realmente era el Sungmin que conocía. Debería haber estado enojado o herido porque Heechul estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con prostitutas a sus espaldas, pero cuando la conmoción se disipó, casi solo estaba preocupado. Sabía que Sungmin no era realmente una prostituta, era un agente de SNI, y si estaba encubierto en la casa de Heechul, solo podía significar que el gobierno estaba investigando a Heechul.

—Hae, sé que se ve mal, pero no es lo que piensas —trató de explicar Heechul.

—No estás teniendo sexo con S... —Sungmin sacudió la cabeza discretamente, por lo que Donghae se aclaró la garganta y comenzó de nuevo—. ¿No estás teniendo sexo con  _alguien_  a escondida? —por supuesto, Heechul no conocía la relación de Sungmin con Donghae, y parecía que el rubio quería mantenerlo así.

Jamás molestó a Heechul, ni siquiera a su padre, él era realmente el dueño de su dominio, pero la gente que merodeaba en el vestíbulo podía sentir la tensión repentinamente de su jefe; algo sobre el pequeño castaño lo había agitado, y eso significaba que el castaño era especial, alguien a quien vigilar. Algunos de ellos ni siquiera se molestaron en ocultar su curiosidad mientras observaban la extraña escena.

Heechul despidió a Sungmin, sin darse cuenta del papel que jugaba en la situación, y le ordenó a Donghae que entrara en su oficina. Los dos hombres desaparecieron en la habitación y Sungmin miró la puerta cerrada por un breve momento, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer excepto rezar. El castaño ya había fingido no conocerlo, por lo que había una pequeña posibilidad de que Sungmin pudiera sobrevivir a la situación. Lanzó miradas asquerosas a la multitud tratando de espiar la oficina de Heechul, y luego se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta principal. No quería estar cerca de la casa del mafioso si Donghae decidía revelar la verdad.

***

—¡Kyu, abre la puerta! —Hyukjae había estado golpeando la puerta durante media hora, pero se negó a rendirse. No importaba lo mucho que Kyuhyun lo odiaba, eventualmente se molestaría por los golpes y tenía que abrir la puerta. Solo era cuestión de tiempo—. ¡Solo tengo una pregunta, y no me iré hasta que respondas! —la puerta se abrió de repente y Hyukjae tuvo que contenerse antes de golpear accidentalmente a Kyuhyun en la cara.

—¡¿Qué diablos quieres?! ¡Ve a jugar a la casita con tu puta y déjame en paz!

Hyukjae apretó la mandíbula, pero se negó a convertir esta discusión en otro partido de gritos. —¿Cuál fue tu pelea con Sungmin?

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi pelea con Sungmin con algo? —preguntó Kyuhyun en confusión.

—¿Tu pelea fue por mi? —Hyukjae preguntó con calma. Al preguntar por Sungmin, había despertado el interés de Kyuhyun y había atrapado al hombre con la guardia baja. Fué un buen comienzo.

—¿Y qué pasa si lo fue?

—Bueno, ¿de qué se trataba?

—Algo sucedió y tuve que elegir entre tú y él, y te elegí a ti. Esto es todo lo que puedo decir.

—¿Donghae tenía razón...? —Hyukjae se estremeció ligeramente ante el pensamiento. Se negó a creer que Kyuhyun realmente estuviera enamorado de él.

—¿Donghae tenía razón sobre qué?

—Kyu, hagamos un intercambio de ideas.

—¿Qué? ¡ _Por favor,_  trata de darle un sentido maldito!

—Deja de quejarte, te encanta el intercambio de ideas. Comenzaré... estás siendo un imbécil porque estás celoso de mi relación con Donghae.

—¡¿Qué?! —la voz de Kyuhyun se elevó al menos tres octavas.

—Tienes un amor secreto por mí.

Kyuhyun se quedó allí con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. —Sé que te gusta dar respuestas ridículas cuando hacemos un intercambio de ideas, pero esto es solo... No puedes hablar en serio —finalmente dijo.

—Me dijiste que Donghae es peligroso por sus secretos, pero hablé con él y no tiene ningún secreto —Kyuhyun arqueó una ceja como si el comentario de Hyukjae ni siquiera mereciera una respuesta—. Por el amor de Dios, Kyu, sé cuándo la gente miente y él no miente! No tiene ningún secreto... y yo tampoco. Le conté todo.

Kyuhyun miró a Hyukjae con una mirada intensamente en blanco. —Y por  _todo_ , obviamente, quieres decir...

—Todo. La agencia, Eunhyuk, todo.

—¡Eres un estúpido,  _estúpido_ , ESTÚPIDO idiota! —Kyuhyun gruñó y pisoteó piso—. ¡Deja de enamorarte de él! —gritó—. ¡No sé qué más puedo hacer o decir para que entiendas lo peligroso que es!

—No puedo dejar de enamorarme de él solo porque me lo digas. Si hubiera sabido la verdad antes, nunca hubiera tratado de publicar esa foto. No es culpa suya, es nuestra por guardar secretos. Él no es peligroso, Kyu... bueno, tal vez su cocina lo sea un poco, pero por lo demás, es solo Donghae. Es inofensivo.

—¡ _No_  es inofensivo! ¿Quieres saber por qué es peligroso? Es porque es  _egoísta_. Y es un  _cobarde_. ¡Y le estás permitiendo que se salga con la suya porque crees que necesita protección contra todo!  _Eso_  es lo que lo hace peligroso. Todo lo que estoy pidiendo es  _una_  cosa y es lo que también deberías estar pidiendo. Dile que bote de Heechul. ¿Por qué no te puede dar eso una cosa simple?

—No es difícil de entender si lo piensas. Sus padres lo abandonaron, ha sido acosado por sus compañeros y vecinos y, a pesar de todo, solo ha habido una persona a su lado. Solo una persona lo defendió y lo hizo creer que no estaba solo en este mundo. ¡No puedo competir con eso, Kyu! No con palabras. Con el tiempo, Hae llegará a ver que soy igual de leal, pero si le pido que renuncie a Heechul por completo, entonces muero... o desapareceré... no tendrá a nadie. Está aterrorizado de estar solo. No puedo pedirle que abandone a su única familia solo por mis propias inseguridades. No viven juntos, no duermen juntos, no construyen una vida o un futuro juntos; Esas son las cosas que él está haciendo conmigo. No importa si él bota a Heechul o no porque en realidad no están saliendo.

—Hyuk, déjame ponerlo en términos que entenderás... Si un espía te dice que está de tu lado, entonces descubres que es un agente doble para el otro lado... ¿seguirías confiando en él con tu vida? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de qué lado está?

—Eso no es lo mismo y lo sabes.

—¡Es exactamente lo mismo! Donghae te está diciendo que te ama, y quizás incluso lo dice en serio, pero hasta que demuestre que está de tu lado,  _botando a Heechul,_ no confío en él. Como agente, solo tengo un trabajo, y eso es mantenerte vivo. Como la persona responsable de tu vida, mi opinión es la única que importa. No estoy diciendo que Donghae nunca pueda volver a ver a Heechul, pueden ser mejores amigos, pueden ser familia, incluso pueden ser folla-amigos, pueden ser lo que quieran ser, pero no  _pueden_  ser novios. No me importa cuántas personas saben que no son "novios reales", solo me importa que  _Heechul_  sabe que no son "novios reales". No es difícil de entender si lo piensas. No estoy pidiendo mucho Hyukjae.

—Solo necesita tiempo, Kyu.

—No, él no lo necesita. Necesita que le crezca un par de bolas. ¿Cuántos riesgos has tomado para hacer que tu relación funcione? Has arriesgado tu carrera, tu vida, nuestra amistad, etc. ¿Estás tomando riesgos para demostrar tu amor? ¿Cuantos más riesgos tomas, más lo amas? Y si ese es el caso, ¿por qué no se arriesga? ¿No te ama? Creo que él puede manejar el riesgo de perder a un amigo, como lo está haciendo ahora. El mundo está literalmente lleno de miles de  _millones_  de personas con las que puede entablar amistad, así que no te quedes ahí y trates de decirme que no es un cobarde. No intentes convencerme de que te ama cuando ni siquiera puede correr un riesgo. Por el amor de Dios, Hyuk. Incluso cuando lo explico así, ¿no puedes ver que se está aprovechando de ti? No vuelvas hasta que hayas enderezado tu vida. Estoy harto de pelear contigo —cob un último gruñido de frustración, Kyuhyun regresó a su apartamento y cerró la puerta en la cara de su mejor amigo.

***

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Hae? ¿Hay algo mal? ¿Estás herido?

Toda la ansiedad abrumadora de Donghae por presentarse a la casa de Heechul sin ser invitado fue un completo desperdicio; Heechul no estaba enojado con él, estaba preocupado. —Estoy bien... ¿Por qué estaba ese hombre aquí?

—No es lo que parecía. Lo prometo.

Donghae frunció el ceño. Quería saber cuánto le había contado Heechul a Sungmin, para saber cuánto problema tenía el hombre. —Entonces, ¿qué era?

Heechul descartó la pregunta como si no fuera importante, luego puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Donghae y lo miró a los ojos. —¿Por qué has venido aquí? —preguntó en voz baja.

Donghae le devolvió la mirada a Heechul y su respuesta fue igual de suave. —Estoy aquí para romper contigo.

—¡Hae, no pasó nada! ¡Lo digo en serio! Era solo un negocio. ¿Por qué estás realmente aquí? ¿Cuanto tiempo estabas esperando? ¿Cuántas personas te vieron? ¿Hablaste con alguien?

—También estoy hablando en serio —Donghae se encogió de hombros para alejar las manos de Heechul y trató de no llorar mientras miraba al hombre que había sido su único compañero durante tanto tiempo—. Estoy rompiendo contigo.

 


	19. Chapter 19

_"Antiguo secreto de puta:_

_Para dar la cabeza disfrutable,_

_Disfruta dando cabeza."_

_— Asa Akira , Dirty Thirty: A Coming of Age Story_

 

Cuando Donghae llegó a casa, Hyukjae estaba descansando en el sofá mientras miraba la televisión. —Hola cariño —dijo Hyukjae con una sonrisa. El castaño no respondió, simplemente caminó directamente hacia el dormitorio. Frunciendo el ceño, Hyukjae sintió curiosidad por el estado de ánimo de su amante, pero como el castaño no parecía querer hablar, decidió dejar que Donghae se calmara por unos minutos antes de entrar al dormitorio y tratar de animarlo. No tuvo que esperar tanto, porque menos de un minuto después, Donghae entró en la sala de estar y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Hyukjae. La camisa del castaño faltaba y tenía su cámara en la mano—. ¿Hae? ¿Que esta pasando?

El castaño apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Hyukjae y colocó la cámara para tomar su foto. Hizo clic en el botón y giró la cámara para ver cómo resultó la foto. La foto lo hizo reír. —¿Qué hay con esa expresión? —preguntó, mientras golpeaba a Hyukjae juguetonamente en el hombro.

Hyukjae miró la foto y resopló. En la foto, Donghae tenía una expresión dulce y la cara de Hyukjae era una mezcla igual de confusión y diversión. —¿Estás de buen humor o mal humor? No puedo decirlo.

Donghae se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta.—¿Cómo fue tu conversación con Kyuhyun?

Hyukjae imitó el encogimiento de hombros de Donghae. —Todavía no entiende que las personas son personas. No te preocupes, vendrá eventualmente. ¿Qué hiciste hoy? —casi lamentó haber hecho la pregunta cuando Donghae comenzó a morder su labio inferior. Esa no fue una buena señal.

—Vi a Heechul hoy.

—Oh... ¿Estás aquí para recoger algo de ropa? —Heechul nunca llamó a Donghae para una noche informal, cuando pasaba tiempo con Donghae siempre era por días, por lo que tenía sentido que el castaño saliera otra vez—. Iba a probar una nueva receta esta noche, así que creo que Heechul te está salvando de un dolor de estómago futuro —dijo para aliviar el estado de ánimo.

—No llamó. Fui a su casa por mi cuenta. Quería arreglar las cosas con él.

—Oh... —Hyukjae tomó la cámara de Donghae y miró la foto de nuevo—. Entonces, ¿arreglaste las cosas? Es esto... —la voz de Hyukjae se quebró, así que respiró hondo y trató de sonreír—. ¿Es esta tu última foto con un humano?

Donghae tomó la cámara y la dejó suavemente, luego acarició la cara de Hyukjae mientras lo miraba a los ojos. —Rompí con él. Esa foto... no es la última, es la primera. Nuestra primera como novios oficiales.

Hyukjae se acomodó para sentarse en el sofá, sin saber si estaba entendiendo las cosas correctamente. Dobló las piernas debajo de él y tomó las manos de Donghae entre las suyas. —¿Rompiste con Heechul? —Donghae asintió y Hyukjae sonrió, aunque trató de ocultarlo—. Entonces... ¿realmente me elegiste?

—Sí. Y puedes estar feliz por eso —Donghae tocó los labios sonrientes de Hyukjae, luego se inclinó y le dio un dulce beso.

Hyukjae sonrió alegremente, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente de preocupación. —¿Estás bien? Probablemente no fue fácil. ¿Estás seguro de que no te arrepentirás?

Donghae se rió suavemente y volvió a tocar a Hyukjae, esta vez juguetonamente en la mejilla. —Te lo dije, se te permite ser feliz. En realidad... fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé. Lo único que lamento es no haberlo hecho antes.

—¿Estás seguro? —Hyukjae acarició el rostro de Donghae y lo examinó de cerca. No pudo detectar ningún signo de una mentira, pero no había forma de que Donghae estuviera bien después de dejar a su novio de bastante tiempo—. No sé si sería extraño, pero podemos hablar de eso si quieres.

Con una risa avergonzada, Donghae negó con la cabeza. —Eso sería simplemente cruel. Y realmente estoy bien con eso. Tomé la decisión correcta.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero aún así... no se siente bien.

—Si realmente quieres hacer algo por mí, entonces tengo una idea...

—Bueno. Soy todo tuyo —Hyukjae sonrió y besó a Donghae en la punta de la nariz cuando se le ocurrió una idea—. Y tu eres MÍO. ¿Que quieres que haga?

—Hiciste una promesa una vez... —Donghae movió las piernas de Hyukjae y lo sentó en el sofá correctamente, de modo que pudiera subirse al regazo del hombre y montarse a horcajadas. Se sonrojó y levantó la mano—. ¿Recuerdas esto? —su dedo pulgar e índice formaron un círculo apretado.

Por supuesto, Hyukjae reconoció el gesto de inmediato, y él estaba en la luna por la emoción, pero frunció el ceño para fingir confusión mientras miraba los dedos traviesos de Donghae. —¿Que es eso?

—¡Sabes lo que es! —Hyukjae inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y entrecerró los ojos como si viéndolo desde un ángulo diferente le refrescara la memoria y Donghae hizo un puchero.—. Bien. Si ni siquiera puedes recordar tus propias promesas, entonces olvídalo. Si no tienes una excusa, entonces es otra... —dijo Donghae hasta que Hyukjae lo interrumpió con un beso.

—¿Es por eso que te quitaste la camisa? —Hyukjae arrastró las yemas de sus dedos suavemente por el pecho de Donghae—. Sabes que tu camisa no interfiere con  _esa_  promesa en particular, ¿verdad?

—Pensé que estaría bien —murmuró Donghae.

Hyukjae se rió suavemente, luego comenzó a cubrir el cuello de Donghae con besos lentos con la boca abierta. Unos cuantos besos de sus labios y unos pocos gemidos de Donghae, y Hyukjae se dio cuenta. —Ahora puedo marcarte, ¿eh?

Donghae deslizó sus dedos por el cabello de Hyukjae. —Nunca fui el que te detuvo antes. Esas fueron tus propias reglas estúpidas.

—No fue una regla estúpida —murmuró Hyukjae, luego volvió a besar la piel bronceada de Donghae. Arrastró sus uñas suavemente por la espalda de Donghae y esta vez sus besos fueron firmes y se prolongaron. Todavía no podía arriesgarse a estropear la piel perfecta del castaño, pero la idea de que  _podía_ , si quería, lo emocionaba.

A Donghae le encantó la sensación del pelo negro y sedoso de Hyukjae girando alrededor de sus dedos, pero finalmente abandonó el cabello del hombre para desabrocharle su camisa. Las manos de Hyukjae alcanzaron su culo y apretaron, que fue cuando Donghae de repente recordó algo importante—. ¡Espera!

Hyukjae se congeló de inmediato. —¿Qué pasa?

—Olvidé que te conseguí algo de camino a casa, y espero que no esté roto... —Donghae buscó en su bolsillo trasero y sacó una delicada pluma con una tímida sonrisa—. Fui a la tienda de flores. ¡No tenían flores de plata, pero tenían esto!

—¿Una pluma? —Hyukjae sonrió en adoración a la alegría infantil de Donghae.

—Una pluma de  _plata_  —replicó Donghae. Afortunadamente, la pluma todavía estaba en buen estado, así que sostuvo la pluma y acarició la mandíbula de Hyukjae con la punta—. ¿No te gusta?

—Eres muy considerado —admitió Hyukjae, mientras deslizaba sus manos de vuelta al firme trasero de Donghae y le daba otro fuerte apretón.

Donghae entrecerró los ojos, luego provocó a Hyukjae deslizando la pluma por el cuello del hombre, por encima de su clavícula, y luego rodeó uno de sus pezones. Hyukjae intentó sin éxito ocultar un escalofrío de placer cuando el objeto suave alcanzó sus sensibles pezones, y Donghae sonrió. —¿Estás seguro de que no te gusta? —deslizó la pluma más abajo, bajó los abdominales cincelados de Hyukjae, alrededor de su ombligo y su estómago plano. La respiración de Hyukjae se hizo más lenta a medida que la pluma viajaba más abajo, y se olvidó de respirar justo cuando Donghae alcanzó el primer botón de su pantalón.

Hyukjae trató de no perder la cabeza por completo cuando Donghae se inclinó y deslizó su lengua entre su labios. Sintió los dedos de Donghae trabajando para desabrochar sus pantalones y no pudo concentrarse en el beso como debería, así que Donghae finalmente se rindió y besó la línea de la mandíbula de Hyukjae. —Hae, sabes que mis pantalones no tienen que bajarse para que cumpla mi promesa, ¿verdad? —era una pregunta estúpida, pero él necesitaba salvarse. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo relaciones sexuales y había deseado demasiado a Donghae; si el castaño seguía provocándolo, entonces Hyukjae tenía la garantía de avergonzarse.

—Nuevo plan —murmuró Donghae entre besos. Estaba colocando sus labios en el cuello de Hyukjae y en su clavícula, siguiendo el camino de la pluma, para que Hyukjae pudiera anticipar lo que vendría después.

—¿Cuál es el nuevo plan? —Hyukjae reprimió un gemido cuando los labios de Donghae alcanzaron su pezón. El castaño hizo rodar la protuberancia alrededor de su boca y la provocó con su cálida lengua. Cuando Donghae se deslizó de su regazo y cayó al suelo entre sus piernas, Hyukjae realmente comenzó a entrar en pánico—. Hae, me gusta el viejo plan. ¿Recuerdas el viejo plan? —hizo el gesto con la mano—. Fue un buen plan.

Donghae sonrió con picardía mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre las caderas de Hyukjae y comenzó a tirar del pantalón del hombre. —Levanta tu pequeño y sexy trasero, para que pueda quitarte esto.

Hyukjae se recostó contra el sofá y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, impotente, mientras hacía lo que le decían. No podía ver a Donghae desnudarlo. Sobre todo porque sabía lo que encontraría el castaño. ¡Era vergonzoso lo fácil que se excitó por el hombre! Donghae le quitó los pantalones y luego Hyukjae apretó los dientes al sentir que la pluma se deslizaba a través del bulto en sus calzoncillos y por la parte interna de su muslo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que la boca de Donghae siguiera la pluma? La anticipación era casi tan insoportable como sospechaba que sería el acto.

Donghae sonrió ante la rabieta de Hyukjae. Estaba tan feliz y orgulloso de estar haciendo algo por el hombre por una vez. Sobre todo porque sabía que Hyukjae lo amaba en secreto. Sabía que disfrutaría recibiendo placer de su considerado amante, pero sentirlo igual de bien, si no mejor. Y tuvo el resto de su vida para ser complacido por Hyukjae. Besó al hombre a través de su ropa interior y Hyukjae gimió suavemente. Dejó la pluma a un lado y pasó las puntas de sus dedos por el interior de los muslos de Hyukjae. Su piel era tan pálida que era casi translúcida y Donghae no podía esperar a sentirla en sus labios. Puso un dedo debajo de la banda de los calzoncillos de Hyukjae, y sonrió cuando Hyukjae dejó de respirar de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera tirar de la tela restrictiva, fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de un teléfono.

Hyukjae levantó la cabeza para mirar a Donghae, pero el castaño negó con la cabeza, negando que fuera suyo. El sonido no venía del teléfono en sus pantalones desechados, por lo que estaba confundido hasta que escuchó el sonido de nuevo. Venía de la oficina. —¡Oh mierda, mierda, mierda! Es mi teléfono del trabajo —se deslizó con cautela desde debajo de Donghae y el castaño lo miró como si estuviera loco—. Lo siento... tengo que responder... lo siento mucho ... ¡mierda!

Donghae lo vio caminar hacia la oficina, con la camisa colgada de sus hombros y la ropa interior colgando sobre su estrecha parte inferior donde el castaño había logrado bajarla un poco. Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, pero no podía estar enojado. Hyukjae se veía demasiado lindo tropezando para escapar como una presa asustadiza, como si Donghae fuera algún tipo de depredador o algo así. Donghae se rió ante el pensamiento, luego apretó y ajustó su propia excitación para que estuviera más cómodamente en sus pantalones.

Cuando Hyukjae salió de la oficina, en lugar de ser lindo y vulnerable, parecía enojado, y Donghae sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. El teléfono aún estaba cerca de su oído y obviamente estaba discutiendo con la persona en la otra línea. Hyukjae se dejó caer en el sofá y Donghae le acarició la pierna de manera reconfortante, preocupado por lo que podría haber sucedido.

—No estoy diciendo que no puedas venir; solo estoy diciendo que no puedes venir  _ahora mismo_  —Hyukjae miró a Donghae y trató de sonreír para mostrarle al castaño que todo estaba bien. No sabía que su lenguaje corporal estaba mostrando una historia diferente—. Nada es  _tan_  importante... Sí, exactamente, Donghae está aquí, así que... ¡No! Maldita sea, Sungmin, no puedes... —Hyukjae cerró la boca de golpe y miró al teléfono—. Me colgó.

—¿Sungmin va a venir?

—Sí... lo siento. ¿Podemos fingir que no estamos en casa cuando él llegue?

—Él conoce el código de tu puerta.

—¿Podemos cambiarlo?

—Podemos ir a mi casa...

Hyukjae sabía que estaba sonriendo como un idiota. Estaba seguro de que sus ojos estaban arrugados en las esquinas de esa manera extraña y sus encías se mostraban, pero no podía evitarlo. ¡Ni siquiera se había atrevido a imaginar tener sexo con Donghae en la cama de Donghae! El departamento del castaño era un lugar prohibido que nunca visitó, y nunca hablaron de eso, porque las probabilidades de ser atrapado eran demasiado grandes. Pero ahora... —Podríamos ir a tu casa... —Hyukjae estuvo de acuerdo.

Donghae se rió entre dientes y recogió los pantalones de Hyukjae. ¡De todas las personas, Sungmin  _no_  iba a ser la persona que detuvo a Donghae de tener relaciones sexuales con Hyukjae!

Hyukjae agitó el cabello de Donghae, pero su sonrisa comenzó a deslizarse. —Ese imbécil nos va a encontrar.

—Entonces, ¿no quieres...?

—¡Por  _supuesto_  que sí! Pero no lo va a detener y no podremos disfrutarlo. Hae, me desharé de él lo más rápido posible, lo prometo.

Donghae miró los pantalones en sus manos y pensó en sus opciones. Hyukjae tenía razón, obviamente, pero todavía lo molestaba. —Bien... pero aún no está aquí —Donghae se puso de rodillas y se colocó entre las piernas de Hyukjae de nuevo. No perdió el tiempo y apretó el bulto en la ropa interior de Hyukjae, ganándose una sorprendida maldición del hombre—. Parece que el ambiente no está completamente arruinado...

—¡No hay tiempo, Hae!

—Hay tiempo —dijo Donghae suavemente mientras sostenía la mirada de Hyukjae y bajaba la ropa interior del hombre—. Ya está cerca.

—Pero tú... —los ojos de Hyukjae rodaron de nuevo y él maldijo otra vez cuando su punta desapareció en la boca de Donghae. Los labios del castaño se deslizaron por su longitud, envolviéndolo en calidez y placer—. Hae... —gimió, sintiéndose completamente derrotado. Donghae zumbó y la sensación causó que los ojos de Hyukjae rodaran de nuevo. A pesar de su inminente cita límite y el hecho de que Hyukjae ya estaba volviéndose loco, el castaño no se apresuró. Provocó a Hyukjae con su lengua, y acarició los temblorosos muslos, las bolas y los pezones de Hyukjae, y exploró todos los demás puntos sensibles que pudo alcanzar, pero cuando Hyukjae dio señales de estar cerca del clímax, Donghae se retiró. Cuando Donghae se alejó, solo para decepcionarlo por tercera vez, casi gruñó. O tal vez fue un sollozo de desesperación, no estaba seguro. Sus dedos estaban enredados desesperadamente en el cabello ondulado del castaño y podía sentir el latido de su erección en todo su cuerpo. Luchaba constantemente contra el deseo de mover sus caderas, pero había escuchado a Donghae ahogarse unas cuantas veces, por lo que también estaba fallando en eso—. ¡Eres un maldito provocador, Lee Donghae!

Donghae miró a Hyukjae y parpadeó inocentemente mientras empujaba de nuevo gentilmente el prepucio no circuncidado del hombre y deslizó su lengua pecaminosamente por la hendidura de Hyukjae. La desvergonzada necesidad de Hyukjae era intoxicante y una pequeña parte egoísta de Donghae estaba demasiado embriagado en el poder como para dejar que terminara demasiado pronto. Lo justificó diciéndose a sí mismo que quería causar una buena impresión, pero la verdad era que estaba disfrutando tanto como lo estaba Hyukjae. Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la longitud de su amante y lo acarició con un agarre suelto para prolongar la tortura un poco más. ¡Estaba realmente impresionado de que el hombre hubiera durado tanto! —Tus reglas son la razón por lo que sucedió esto, así que no me culpe —con su mano libre masajeaba las bolas de Hyukjae, y cada vez que sentía un espasmo pensaba que era el final, pero la fuerza de voluntad de Hyukjae era fuerte, y se detuvo de correrse prematuramente cada vez. Donghae tendría que ser creativo si quería romper la fuerza de voluntad de Hyukjae en el futuro.

Hyukjae jaló a Donghae por el cuello y lo sostuvo de modo que sus rostros quedaran separados. —No voy a correrme hasta que me dejes —gruñó—.  _¡Así que déjame!_

El castaño fingió hacer pucheros. Pensó que Hyukjae estaba demasiado lejos para entender su juego, pero también estaba secretamente complacido de que Hyukjae estuviera a la altura del desafío.

—Recuerda que eres el siguiente —Hyukjae llevó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras luchaba contra la ola de otro orgasmo. Solo le quedaba un poco de control, pero lo aguantó todo y se enfrentó de nuevo al castaño—. Lo que sea que me hagas, te lo haré el doble más tarde esta noche —prometió sin aliento.

Donghae bajó los ojos en sumisión y Hyukjae soltó su cuello para poder dejarlo caer de rodillas. ¡No había manera de que durara tanto mientras Hyukjae lo hubiera hecho! De repente se arrepintió de todo. Donghae estaba bastante seguro de que Hyukjae era un profesional entrenado cuando se trataba de torturar, tal vez no de tortura sexual, pero las filosofías probablemente eran las mismas. Hyukjae no lo iba a perdonar, iba a vengarse. Donghae estaba condenado.

Hyukjae gimió de placer y alivio cuando de nuevo los labios de Donghae se envolvieron alrededor de su palpitante longitud. El calor y la presión de la lengua de Donghae sobre su piel sensible era justo lo correcto. Pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Donghae y tiró de sus mechones para recordarle al castaño quién estaba a cargo. Hyukjae  _definitivamente_  no estaba a cargo, pero Donghae no necesitaba saber eso. De alguna manera, sabía que Donghae había terminado de provocarlo, así que cuando la siguiente ola de éxtasis corrió por su cuerpo, soltó el cabello de Donghae y agarró el cojín del sofá. Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y el sonido apresurado de sus oídos ahogó el palabrerío que salían de sus labios cuando su cuerpo fue sacudido por el intenso orgasmo. Sus músculos ardieron mientras gritaban silenciosamente por piedad, y una ola tras otra de pulsante nirvana brotó violentamente de su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera sabía que un orgasmo podía sentirse tan intenso... entonces, demasiado pronto, o tal vez no lo suficiente, la ola había pasado. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron y sus pulmones pidieron oxígeno. Sus sentidos comenzaron a regresar, uno a la vez. Primero, el sonido volvió, y escuchó el desesperado jadeo de su propia respiración, luego su visión se enfocó y reconoció el techo de su apartamento. Finalmente, el sentido del tacto volvió a su pobre cuerpo maltratado y sintió la suave caricia de los dedos en su muslo. Mirando hacia abajo, vio la cabeza de Donghae apoyada contra su rodilla y una sonrisa muy satisfecha en los labios del castaño, como si  _él_  fuera el que acaba de tener el orgasmo alucinante.

Hyukjae acarició el cabello de Donghae, luego sacudió la cabeza, y cuanto más sacudía la cabeza, más nervioso se sentía, hasta que comenzó a maldecir. Mucho. —¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —dijo enfurecido.

—¿Qué está mal? —Donghae podía sentir el pánico comenzando a sentirse bien dentro de él. ¿Fue demasiado lejos? Tal vez a Hyukjae no le gustaba que lo provocaran? ¡¿Por qué el sexo con este hombre siempre tiene que ser tan complicado?!

—¡Eso fue solo tu boca! —Hyukjae gimió. Acercó a Donghae al sofá junto a él y se acurrucó contra el costado del castaño.

Donghae se rió con alivio e incredulidad mientras acariciaba el rostro de Hyukjae. ¡Un segundo Hyukjae lo está amenazándolo, luego es dulce como un gatito, luego lo está maldiciendo como un loco, entonces está acurrucado! Donghae estaba teniendo problemas para entender todos los cambios de humor. —No esperaba que fueras un mimoso.

Hyukjae hizo una mueca y miró a Donghae a través de sus pestañas. —Si no te gusta... —comenzó a alejarse, pero Donghae rápidamente negó con la cabeza y lo atrajo hacia sus brazos—. En realidad, yo tampoco sabía que era un mimoso. Eres mi primer novio, ¿recuerdas? Por lo tanto, es la primera vez que me acurruco.

—¿No te acurrucaste con tus relaciones esporádicas? —Hyukjae miró al castaño—. Está bien, está bien, voy a dejar de molestarte. Por ahora.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, con Hyukjae tratando de recuperarse, pero casi siempre disfrutando de la intimidad del momento, y Donghae tratando de ignorar el hecho de que todavía estaba duro, pero también disfrutando de la intimidad del momento. Fue Hyukjae quien finalmente rompió el silencio y arruinó el momento.

—Voy a matar a Sungmin.

Donghae se rió y asintió. —Creo que debería irme, de lo contrario podría matarlo primero.

—No tienes que irte, cariño. Voy a deshacerme de él  _super_  rápido, no te preocupes.

Puede que Hyukjae no supiera de qué quería hablar Sungmin, pero Donghae sí lo sabía, y sabía que no quería enfrentar al rubio otra vez ese día. —Haz lo que necesitas hacer. Voy a rápido al supermercado y compraré una botella de vino. Después de que se vaya, podemos celebrar... y tú puede cumplir tu promesa.

Hyukjae inclinó su cabeza y parpadeó inocentemente como Donghae le había hecho antes. —¿La promesa de vengarme?

Donghae se aclaró la garganta y se levantó. —Creo que deberías mantener tus promesas en el orden en que las diste... —tomó los pantalones de Hyukjae y se los arrojó. Luego recogió la ropa interior de Hyukjae y se la metió en el bolsillo con una sonrisa descarada—. Vístete, no quiero que Sungmin tenga ninguna idea. Eres mío.

—Como si alguna vez me hubiera acostado con Sungmin —Hyukjae se burló y añadió un estremecimiento de disgusto por si acaso.

—Cosas más extrañas han pasado.

—¿Eh?

—Nada. ¿Quieres que compré algo mientras estoy fuera? ¿Leche? ¿Pan? ¿Esposas...? ¿Lubricante...?

Hyukjae recogió la pequeña pluma de plata con la que Donghae lo había provocado antes y caminó hacia el castaño. Arrastró la pluma por el puente de la nariz de Donghae con una sonrisa, luego lo besó en los labios.—. Solamente te necesito a ti.


	20. Chapter 20

___"Aprendí que algunas cosas se mantienen mejor en secreto"._

_-Nicholas Sparks, Querido John_

 

—¿Finalmente tuvieron sexo?

Hyukjae apretó los dientes, ya lamentando haber abierto la puerta para el rubio. —No seas ridículo.

—Hyukjae, conozco el aspecto de un chico que acaba de conseguir algo, y tú  _definitivamente_  has conseguido algo. ¿Dónde está Donghae? ¿Todavía en la cama?

—No está aquí, así que puedes hablar libremente. ¿De qué se trata esto?

—¿No está aquí? —Sungmin frunció el ceño con decepción y arqueó sus cejas—. Quería hablar con ustedes dos...

—¡Oh por el amor de Dios! ¿Kyuhyun te metió en esto? ¡¿Usaste la línea de emergencia para uno de los esquemas de Kyu?!

Hyukjae trató de golpear la puerta en la cara de Sungmin, pero el rubio no era débil, y no era una persona fácil de convencer. Mantuvo la puerta abierta el tiempo suficiente para deslizarse, luego pasó junto a Hyukjae y se dirigió a la sala de estar. —No tiene nada que ver con Kyuhyun.

—¿Entonces qué quieres? Date prisa, porque estoy ocupado de no tener sexo por tu culpa.

—Esperaré hasta que Donghae regrese y hablaré con los dos —Sungmin se sentó en el sofá a propósito para demostrar que no sería disuadido.

Hyukjae se sentó en una silla frente al rubio y lo fulminó con la mirada. —¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Por qué es tan importante y cómo está involucrado Donghae?

—¿Realmente no te dijo nada?

—¿Algo sobre qué?

—Creo que pude haber dicho algo o haber hecho algo que él no entendió la última vez que lo vi, así que quiero hablar con él y asegurarme de que todavía estamos bien.

—Ayer las cosas estaban locas, todos dijimos cosas que no queríamos decir. Estoy seguro de que Donghae entiende eso.

—Sí... —guardas secretos a Hyukjae era tan simple como navegar por un campo minado. Sungmin mintió para ganarse la vida, era algo natural para él, pero también era trabajo de Hyukjae saber cuándo la gente estaba mintiendo. Un buen agente encubierto sabía mentir, pero Sungmin era un gran agente encubierto porque también sabía cómo engañar a alguien con la verdad—. Todavía quiero hablar con él. Para estar seguro.

Mirando a Sungmin, Hyukjae no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpa. Donghae había roto con Heechul por su culpa, y ahora el único amigo de Donghae estaba aquí para hacer las paces, y todo en lo que Hyukjae podía pensar era echarlo del apartamento. —Bien.

Hyukjae se sentó junto a Sungmin y encendió la televisión. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo dilataría Donghae, y sin su presencia o la de Kyuhyun, Hyukjae se sentía muy incómodo alrededor del rubio. Aunque eran amigos, y Hyukjae valoraba y confiaba en Sungmin hasta cierto punto, lo único que tenían en común, y lo único en lo que se basaba su amistad, era su amor mutuo por Kyuhyun. Si no fuera por eso, la relación de Hyukjae con Sungmin nunca habría progresado más allá del trabajo. Pero a medida que miraban programa tras programa y el tiempo seguía pasando sin ninguna señal de Donghae, Hyukjae comenzó a preocuparse. Y a sospechar.

—¿Recuérdame por qué estás aquí de nuevo?

—Estoy esperando a Donghae.

—Sí, pero ¿estás  _realmente_  esperando a Donghae? ¿O solo estás tratando de mantenerme distraído mientras Kyu se enfrenta a él?

Sungmin puso los ojos en blanco. —Te dije que esto no tiene nada que ver con Kyuhyun.

No estaba mintiendo, Hyukjae estaba seguro de eso, pero tampoco estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Hyukjae sacó su teléfono. —Debería llamarlo.

—¡No! —Sungmin arrebató el teléfono de Hyukjae de su mano y deslizó el dispositivo en su bolsillo trasero.

—¿Me vas a decir qué diablos está pasando? ¿Por qué estás exagerando sobre todo?

La pierna de Sungmin comenzó a rebotar en agitación. —Obviamente él me está evitando, así que si lo llamas y le dices que todavía estoy aquí, entonces nunca va a aparecer. Honestamente, pensé que ya te habría contado lo que pasó...

—Bueno, no lo hizo, y no sé cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar, así que es mejor que empieces a hablar.

—¡Bien! Vi a Donghae antes... mientras trabajaba.

—¿Donghae te vio mientras estabas encubierto? ¿Dijo algo? ¡¿Está en peligro?! —Hyukjae se levantó y se inclinó hacia el rubio—. Dame mi teléfono.

Sungmin no quería devolver el teléfono, pero la expresión en la cara de Hyukjae no dejaba espacio para la discusión. —No puedes mencionar mi nombre. No le hagas ninguna pregunta directa. Mantenlo casual.

—Sé que mierda estoy haciendo Sungmin. ¿Dónde lo viste? ¿Qué tipo de misión fue?

—Sabes que no te puedo decir...

—Joder, sí que puedes —Hyukjae marcó rápidamente el número de Donghae y puso el teléfono en su oreja. El teléfono sonó, pero no hubo respuesta, y Hyukjae gruñó de frustración. Le envió un mensaje de texto al castaño, en caso de que estuviera bien, pero en un lugar donde no podía hablar, se volvió hacia el rubio—. Dime todo lo que pasó,  _ahora_.

—Te dije todo lo que sé. Donghae me vio mientras estaba encubierto. Fue inteligente y fingió no conocerme, pero... no me siento bien al respecto. Quiero saber qué pasó después de que me fui.

—¿Crees que algo le pasó? —Sungmin se encogió de hombros, pero su expresión no era buena, y Hyukjae sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. Salió corriendo del apartamento y comenzó a golpear la puerta principal del apartamento de Donghae—. ¡¿Hae?! ¡Soy yo, Hyukjae! ¡Por favor, abre! —golpeó la puerta por unos segundos más, luego marcó el código que Donghae le había dado, y entró. Revisó el apartamento y un nudo creció en su estómago al pasar por cada habitación vacía. Sacó su teléfono y llamó de nuevo al castaño, pero de nuevo sonó sin respuesta.

—No está aquí.

—Puedo ver eso —espetó Hyukjae. Empujó a Sungmin y comenzó a correr escaleras abajo de tres en tres.

—¡¿A dónde vas?!

—Dijo que iba al supermercado —Hyukjae corrió a la esquina, colgó y volvió a marcar el número de Donghae cada vez que lo enviaba al correo de voz del castaño. Cuando llegó a la tienda del vecindario, corrió por los pasillos buscando a su novio desaparecido, pero no había ni rastro de él. Se encontró con Sungmin de nuevo fuera de la tienda.—. Tampoco está aquí...

—Hyuk, no sabemos si algo está mal.

—¡Algo está mal! Puedo sentirlo. Tú también lo sientes; sé que sí —marcó nuevamente el número de teléfono de Donghae y luego ambos hombres giraron sus cabezas y se congelaron al unísono. Fue muy débil, pero Hyukjae escuchó el sonido de un tono de llamada familiar que venía del callejón al lado del supermercado. Lentamente bajó el teléfono de su oreja y colgó. El zumbido en el callejón se detuvo.

Sungmin puso una mano en el pecho de Hyukjae y negó con la cabeza. —Déjame ir primero... por si acaso.

Hyukjae empujó a Sungmin tan fuerte que el rubio se cayó y luego corrió por el callejón. —¡¿Donghae?! ¿¡Donghae?! —corrió por el pequeño callejón buscando frenéticamente, pero estaba vacío y sin salida por una pared de ladrillos. Con una abrumadora sensación de temor, marcó el número nuevamente, el tono de llamada comenzó a reproducirse y rastreó el sonido hasta un pequeño montón de basura. Definitivamente era el teléfono de Donghae; incluso si no hubiera reconocido los arañazos familiares en la pantalla al verlos la noche anterior, el nombre que apareció en el identificador de llamadas lo habría confirmado. Era el estúpido apodo que Donghae le había dado seguido de tres corazones.

En el momento en que Sungmin se puso de pie de nuevo y con cautela se dirigió al callejón, Hyukjae ya había descubierto el teléfono y había lágrimas en sus ojos. —Aún no sabemos qué significa, Hyukjae —trató de hacer que su voz sonara tranquilizadora, pero la mirada fulminante que Hyukjae le dio le dijo que había fallado miserablemente—. Miras por aquí, quizás haya otra pista. El supermercado tiene una cámara de seguridad al frente. Veré si ha captado algo —se sentía terrible al dejar a Hyukjae en ese estado, especialmente porque estaba seguro de que no había nada más que encontrar en el pequeño callejón, pero no quería que Hyukjae fuera testigo de lo que encontraba en el cinta de seguridad. Si era algo demasiado terrible, tenía miedo de lo que el hombre pudiera hacer.

Cuando Sungmin apareció en el callejón de nuevo solo unos minutos más tarde, su expresión era sombría. Hyukjae luchó por prepararse para las noticias, pero estaba ahogando en sollozos antes de que el rubio incluso abriera la boca.

—Fue secuestrado.

Hyukjae asintió mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Intentó decirse que no era tan malo como pensaba. Los secuestrados no estaban muertos. Iba a cazar a los bastardos que habían secuestrado a Donghae y hacer que se arrepintieran de haber nacido. —Tenemos que averiguar quiénes son. Dame el vídeo.

—Hyukjae... no necesitas verlo. Sé quien era —si las miradas podían matar, entonces Sungmin seguramente debería haber caído muerto por la mirada que Hyukjae le lanzó—. Sígueme. Necesito llevarte a algún lugar.

—¿Quienes eran? —preguntó Hyukjae en un gruñido bajo.

—Creo que está bien. La gente que se lo llevó no lo lastimó, parece que solo usaron cloroformo para noquearlo, pero debemos apurarnos.

—¡Dime quienes eran!

—Ellos... parecían mafiosos.

—¿ _Heechul_  hizo esto? ¡Voy a matarlo!

—No ... no creo que pertenecieran a Heechul —Sungmin detuvo a un taxi que pasaba y empujó a Hyukjae al auto. Le dio al conductor una dirección y luego los dos hombres se sentaron en silencio, sin querer discutir la situación frente a un extraño.

Hyukjae usó el tiempo para componerse y planear su próximo movimiento. Al principio se sintió abrumado, pero Donghae lo necesitaba, tenía que creer que el castaño estaba vivo, lo que significaba que tenía que recomponerse y concentrarse en el trabajo. Se maldijo por no tener la previsión de traer su arma, pero sabía muchas maneras de matar a un hombre sin un arma. Intentó compilar una lista de sospechosos ya que Sungmin estaba siendo tan estricto, y se le ocurrió una idea. Quería preguntarle a Sungmin si el secuestrador había sido el padre de Heechul, pero cuando se volvió para decir su pregunta, el otro hombre estaba ocupado enviando mensajes de texto desde su teléfono. Hyukjae reconoció el nombre de Kyuhyun en la pantalla, por lo que no se molestó en interrumpir.

Para cuando el taxi se detuvo en una finca desconocida, Hyukjae había logrado recuperarse razonablemente bien. Las lágrimas y la angustia habían desaparecido de su rostro y todo lo que quedaba era una expresión pétrea que era tan fría que asustaría a cualquiera con algún sentido. —¿Quien vive aquí?

—Pertenece a uno de mis contactos. Puede ayudar —Sungmin no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto al traer a Hyukjae a este lugar, pero sabía que era su mejor oportunidad de encontrar a Donghae rápidamente, y Hyukjae no iba a dejarlo ir solo. Cuando el mayordomo abrió la puerta, Sungmin le guiñó un ojo y trató de actuar como si todo fuera normal. El mayordomo miró a Hyukjae de arriba y abajo por un momento, luego asintió y los dejó pasar.

—¿El maestro te está esperando tan pronto?

Sungmin se rió entre dientes y le dio al mayordomo una sonrisa astuta. —¿Está solo? ¿En su oficina? Puedo anunciarme, no te preocupes.

Hyukjae sabía que Sungmin estaba trabajando y haciéndolo para salvar a Donghae, pero la imagen todavía lo disgustaba. El rubio era demasiado bueno en su trabajo. A veces Hyukjae no sabía cuánto de eso era un acto y cuánto de eso era el verdadero Sungmin. Siguió al rubio a una puerta roja y trató de esperar pacientemente mientras el rubio tocaba. Pensó que estaba preparado para cualquier cosa. Pero no estaba preparado para ver a Siwon, con un ojo recién ennegrecido, abrir la puerta. —¿Qué carajo?

Siwon estaba igual de sorprendido de ver a Hyukjae y su confusión se hizo más profunda cuando sus ojos se lanzaron de un lado a otro entre los dos hombres. —¿Bebé? ¿Cómo conoces a Hyukjae?

_—¡¿Bebé?!_

Antes de que Hyukjae tuviera la oportunidad de hacer más preguntas, Sungmin dio un paso adelante y robó la atención del guardaespaldas con un cariñoso beso. —Estamos aquí para ver a Heechul.

_—¡¿Heechul?!_

—Sí —Sungmin sacudió la cabeza molesto y se preguntó cómo Hyukjae había logrado algo en el campo cuando parecía carecer de la capacidad simple de controlar cada uno de sus impulsos.

Hyukjae siguió a Siwon y Sungmin a la oficina y sus ojos inmediatamente se posaron en el hombre detrás del escritorio llamativo. Era atractivo. Muy atractivo. La apariencia del hombre era suave y afeminada, y absolutamente nada como lo había imaginado Hyukjae. Lo único que se ajustaba a su versión imaginaria de Heechul era la mirada fría del hombre y su absoluta confianza como gobernante de su dominio. —Sungmin, ¿qué está pasando?¿Quieres usar a un mafioso para encontrar a otro mafioso? —Hyukjae siseó en voz baja al rubio.

Cuando los dos hombres entraron en la habitación, Heechul arqueó una curiosa ceja y sonrió al rubio sin ser sorprendido. —¿Sungmin? ¿Por qué estás aquí y quién es tu amigo?

—Donghae fue secuestrado.

Heechul parpadeó como si no hubiera entendido bien al rubio, y luego le dirigió a Hyukjae una mirada aún más dura, asumiendo que él estaba allí porque era un testigo o un delincuente. —Creo que deberás comenzar esta historia desde el principio.

—Cuando Donghae vino a tu oficina antes, no dije nada, pero lo conozco, y la relación que ustedes dos tienen.

—Tenían —murmuró Hyukjae por lo bajo.

Sungmin puso los ojos en blanco pero, por lo demás, ignoró a su petulante amigo.

—¿Crees que lo secuestré? —la voz de Heechul estaba llena de incredulidad y estaba claramente molesto—. Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces no sabes nada sobre la relación entre Donghae y yo.

—No creo que lo hayas secuestrado... pero creo que algo sucedió mientras estuvo aquí. ¿Qué pasó después de que me fui?

Heechul enderezó algunos papeles en su escritorio mientras pensaba cómo debería responder, luego miró al rubio. —Tuvimos una conversación personal y luego Siwon lo llevó a casa.

Todos se giraron para mirar a Siwon y el guardaespaldas se puso las manos en señal de rendición. —Bueno, eso no es  _exactamente_  lo que pasó... Heechul me dijo que lo llevara a casa, así que caminamos hacia el auto, pero no quería que lo llevaran.

La calma exterior de Heechul finalmente se agrietó. —¿No lo llevaste a casa?

—¡No me dejaría! Él... me insulto y me dio un puñetazo en la cara —Siwon tocó el moretón debajo de su ojo para enfatizarlo—. Luego me dijo que encontraría su propio camino a casa, pero lo seguí y llegó a casa a salvo, ¡lo juro!

Todos parecían felices de aceptar la explicación, como si fuera perfectamente normal, excepto Hyukjae. —¡¿Por qué te golpeó?! —¡estaba bastante seguro de que el Donghae que él conocía no le haría daño a una mosca!

—Dijo que lo había traicionado.

Heechul resopló. —¿ _Lo_  traicionaste?

Siwon miró entre Hyukjae y Heechul antes de tragar saliva y continuar su historia. —Hay cosas que no le conté a Donghae sobre la vida de Heechul... y cosas que no le conté a Heechul sobre la vida de Donghae —Siwon miró a Hyukjae—. Parecía un intercambio justo y todos estaban felices hasta que Donghae se enteró de Hangeng.

Sungmin maldijo miserablemente y Hyukjae enarcó las cejas. —¿Quién es Hangeng?

—Hangeng es mi prometido —explicó Heechul.

—Has tenido prometidas antes, así que ¿por qué a Donghae le importaría este? Especialmente desde que vino aquí para romper contigo.

—¿Perdón? —Heechul se levantó de detrás de su escritorio y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?

Hyukjae devolvió la mirada fría de Heechul y Siwon se apresuró a pararse entre los dos hombres, a pesar de que todavía estaban parados frente al otro. —Esto es Hyukjae. Es el vecino con el que Donghae ha estado pasando todo su tiempo.

Heechul miró a Hyukjae con renovado interés y comprensión. Por la expresión en su rostro, estaba claro que no estaba impresionado. —¿ _Este_  es el vecino?

—¿A quién le importa un carajo? —espetó Sungmin—. No importa que Donghae se haya enterado de Hangeng... ¿ _Hangeng_  se enteró de  _Donghae_?

—Hangeng y Donghae fueron presentados... —Heechul admitió a regañadientes.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que Donghae no fue exactamente discreto cuando se presentó y Hangeng se enteró. Vino a mi oficina para ver de qué se trataba la conmoción y se encontró con Donghae. No le dije quién es Donghae, no soy estúpido, pero... Donghae era emocional, y Hangeng tampoco es estúpido.

Hyukjae sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho. Donghae había roto con su novio, había sido traicionado y había sido secuestrado todo el mismo día, ¡y Hyukjae no lo había protegido o ni siquiera había sido consciente de nada de eso! Ni siquiera había devuelto el favor después de que el castaño le había dado una mamada. Solo había sido el novio de Donghae por unas horas y ya estaba fallando.

Sungmin asintió mientras sus sospechas se confirmaban. —Creo que Hangeng se llevó a Donghae. Es la única persona que se atrevería a hacer algo en tu territorio, tiene a los hombres, tiene los recursos para encontrar a Donghae y... tiene un motivo.

Heechul se masajeó la sien y maldijo entre dientes. —Entonces, ¿crees que es la disputa de un amante? Bueno, si ese es el caso, tengo que dejarlo ganar, ¿no es así? —comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro detrás de su escritorio, sumido en sus pensamientos—. Descubriré dónde lo llevaron, pero no puedo sacarlo. Si Hangeng reconoce a mis hombres, podría comenzar una guerra. Dentro  _y_  fuera del dormitorio.

—Si puedes encontrarlo, usaré mis recursos en el NIS para sacarlo.

Los ojos de Hyukjae se abrieron ante la respuesta de Sungmin. ¿Heechul sabía que Sungmin trabajaba para el NIS?

Heechul también le dio a la respuesta de Sungmin una mirada incrédula. —Debería ser más discreto con la compañía variada —no fue un consejo, fue una advertencia.

Sungmin puso los ojos en blanco. —Estoy cansado de toda esta mierda! ¡Escuchen,  _ambos_! —señaló a Hyukjae—. Ese hombre es un agente  _y_  el novio de Donghae. Han estado locamente enamorados y viviendo juntos durante meses, y esa es la razón por la que Donghae te dejó. Donghae  _no_  es de tu propiedad y se merece más que tú, así que debes respetar sus jodidos deseos —la boca de Heechul se abrió y obviamente estaba furioso, pero a Sungmin no le importó. Esta vez señaló a Heechul y se volvió para enfrentarse a Hyukjae—. Heechul es mi espía. Me está dando información sobre su padre, por lo que podemos derrotarlo para siempre, por eso estoy trabajando como prostituta y como novio de Siwon. Así que, deja de llamarme puta a mis espaldas y vete a arreglar las cosas con Kyuhyun por el amor de Dios —Sungmin se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se dio la vuelta una última vez antes de abrirla—. Averigua dónde está Donghae y llámame tan pronto como lo sepas. ¡Si algo le sucede, les patearé a  _todos_  ustedes el culo! —luego, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

***

Donghae no sabía si sollozar o gruñir mientras tiraba de sus ataduras. Los gritos y los disparos empezaron hace unos minutos, algunos disparos más cerca que otros y viniendo de todas direcciones. Cada sonido hizo que su cuerpo se sacudiera y se preguntó cuándo la pequeña muerte metálica lo encontraría.

¿Tendría la oportunidad de gritar antes de morir? ¿O pasaría inadvertido su grito de muerte ahogado, ensombrecido por los gritos agonizantes de los hombres que lo rodeaban?

La adrenalina corría por sus venas como fuego, conduciéndolo a la acción a pesar de su inutilidad y haciéndolo sentir demente mientras sus ataduras continuaban manteniéndose fuertes. Cada segundo se sentía como toda una vida, y cuando los gritos y los disparos finalmente cesaron, tenía el doble de miedo al silencio.

¿Todos murieron? ¿Alguien lo encontraría o lentamente se pudriría, atado a una silla y amordazado por la eternidad? ¿Cuánto tiempo tomaría la inanición? ¿Dolería?

Antes de que sus pensamientos continuaran por caminos más oscuros y más espantosos, escuchó el suave desgaste de un zapato en el concreto arenoso.

¿Quién estaba ahí fuera?

Donghae forzó su audición en busca de una pista, de modo que cuando el dueño del zapato gritó repentinamente, el ruido perforó sus sentidos y sintió que su cuerpo se rompería.

—¡Donghae! Oh, mierda, oh joder. Hae, soy yo, Siwon...

El resto de las palabras se perdieron y la luz amortiguada que se filtraba desde el borde de su venda se volvió negra cuando el alivio se convirtió en inconsciencia.


	21. Chapter 21

_"Todos son como la luna, y tienen un lado oscuro que nunca muestra a nadie"._

_― Mark Twain_

 

La sangre de Donghae se enfrió cuando encendió las luces y vio el estado del apartamento de Hyukjae. Absolutamente  _todo_  había sido destrozado. Los tazones que había usado para hornear pasteles, la televisión ridículamente grande, la cámara de Hyukjae y hasta uno de los armarios de la cocina habían sido retirados de sus bisagras. Vidrios rotos y papel triturado cubrían el suelo, junto con rastros manchados de sangre seca. —¿Hyukjae? —sus labios se movieron, pero no había aire en sus pulmones para producir un sonido. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y sollozó. ¿Hyukjae también había sido secuestrado? ¿O peor?—. ¡¿Hyukjae?! —gritó, corriendo por el apartamento, el cristal destrozando la parte inferior de sus pies y aumentando la sangre en el suelo.

Irrumpió en el dormitorio, pero estaba más aterrorizado que aliviado cuando encontró a su amante en el suelo junto a la cama. La ropa de Hyukjae estaba desgarrada, tenía las manos y los pies ensangrentados, estaba pálido,  _demasiado pálido,_ y no se movía. —¡Hyukjae! —las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras corría hacia el hombre y lo tomaba en sus brazos—. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No puedes ser...! ¡Hyukjae! —sintió el más mínimo movimiento y miró hacia abajo para ver a Hyukjae abrir sus ojos hundidos, inyectados en sangre.

—¿Hae? —tenía la garganta seca y le dolía hablar, pero no se dio cuenta.

—¡Hyukjae! —las lágrimas de Donghae fluían el doble y besó a Hyukjae con fuerza en la boca—. Estas vivo. ¡Gracias a Dios que estás vivo!

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Fui... fui al almacén. Estaba tan cerca,  _tan jodidamente cerca,_ pero era demasiado tarde. Escuché los gritos... Todos estaban muertos, y tú te habías ido. Pensé... pensé... —Hyukjae se atragantó con el recuerdo y parpadeó incómodamente; se había quedado sin lágrimas hace mucho tiempo.

Donghae lo apretó con más fuerza y lloró lo suficiente por los dos. —¿Quién te hirió?

—¡Estaba tan cerca, Hae! ¡Tan cerca de ti! —Hyukjae sollozó y se aferró al castaño, rogándole que entendiera—. No pude salvarte... Todo lo que quería era protegerte, pero no pude. Estabas tan cerca de mí! Pero  _no podía_... quería morir... quería suicidarme y devolverte. ¿Por qué no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarte? Quería protegerte, pero estaba demasiado débil. Siempre soy demasiado débil...

—¡¿ _Tu_  hiciste esto?! —Donghae miró alrededor de la habitación, estaba en tan mala estado como el resto del apartamento, el espejo sobre el tocador había sido destrozado, las mesas de noche habían sido arrojadas a través de la habitación y habían quedado rotas en el piso. La única parte de la habitación que permaneció intacta fueron los tres cajones en el lado derecho de la cómoda; los cajones que Hyukjae le había regalado—. Hyukjae, te necesito ahora mismo. No puedes estar así.

—Lo siento Hae. Lo siento, no soy más fuerte. Lo siento. "Hyukjae enterró su rostro en sus manos para ocultar su culpa y su vergüenza, y se disculpó una y otra vez mientras derramaba su corazón—. Lo siento  _mucho._

—Hyukjae, por favor detente. ¡Mírame, estoy bien! No tienes que disculparte —Hyukjae siempre lo había cuidado. El castaño no lo había cuestionado, antes de Hyukjae fue Heechul quien lo cuidaba, era la forma en que funcionaba el mundo. Pero Heechul lo había dejado ir y ahora Hyukjae estaba roto y temblando en sus brazos—. Por favor, Hyukjae...

—Me gustaría ser más fuerte. Eunhyuk se deslizó entre mis dedos, no se habría ahogado si hubiera aguantado más tiempo, y luego tú... Todos lo que amo... Lo siento, Hae.

Donghae gruñó y se levantó del suelo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si Hyukjae se dio cuenta, el hombre solo se tapó la cara mientras se disculpaba. —¡No necesito que me protejas! —caminando a través de la habitación, recogió las mantas y con enojo trató de poner algo de orden en la cama, luego levantó cuidadosamente a Hyukjae del suelo, ahora el hombre realmente se sintió tan frágil como una burbuja de jabón, y lo puso en el colchón—. ¡No soy un niño! —abriendo uno de sus cajones, sacó una camisa limpia y un pantalón. La tela rota se desprendió del cuerpo de Hyukjae fácilmente, y el hombre no opuso resistencia alguna cuando Donghae lo vistió gentilmente con la ropa fresca. Luego salió de la habitación y regresó unos minutos después—. ¿Qué diablos hiciste con el botiquín de primeros auxilios?

Hyukjae no le respondió, se acurrucó en la cama gimiendo suavemente para sí mismo, por lo que Donghae volvió a entrar en el apartamento. Después de ponerse un par de zapatillas para protegerse del peor de los cristales, comenzó a limpiar el desorden hasta que finalmente encontró suficientes piezas del botiquín de primeros auxilios para tratar las heridas de Hyukjae.

Volvió a entrar en la habitación por tercera vez y esta vez recordó haber encendido el interruptor de la luz. Luego se quedó helado. La pistola de Hyukjae estaba en el suelo, junto con la cámara de Donghae, justo al lado de donde estaba el hombre cuando el castaño lo encontró. Con mucho cuidado, cruzó la habitación y dejó los suministros en la cama, sin apartar los ojos del arma. Dejando la cama, se acercó a la pistola y la levantó con una mano temblorosa. Hyukjae era fuerte y hábil... podía tomar el arma de Donghae si realmente lo deseaba, y Donghae sabía lo que sucedería después de eso. Las manos aún temblaban de miedo, no de la pistola, sino de lo que Hyukjae había planeado hacer con él, sacó el cartucho y revisó la cámara. Estaban vacios. Su primer pensamiento fue de alivio; un arma descargada no era peligrosa. Su segundo pensamiento fue el pánico; ¿qué había hecho Hyukjae con las balas?

Se apresuró hacia la cama, cayendo en su pánico, y dio vuelta a Hyukjae. ¡No había visto ninguna herida cuando vistió al hombre, pero Hyukjae se mantuvo acurrucado en una bola y Donghae no había estado buscando agujeros de bala en ese momento! Después de revisar cada centímetro del cuerpo de Hyukjae y confirmar que las únicas heridas fueron cortes y moretones de los muebles rotos, Donghae se desplomó junto a la cama y sollozó de alivio.

—¡Te odio! —gritó, y Hyukjae se estremeció. Limpiándose las lágrimas con furia, tomó la botella de desinfectante y las pinzas y comenzó la ardua tarea de desinfectar las heridas de Hyukjae. También quitó los fragmentos de vidrio de sus propios pies y, cuando se colocó el último vendaje, se tendió y envolvió sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de su angustiado amante. Se quedó dormido aferrado a Hyukjae, con la intención de no dejarlo ir nunca.

***

Cuando Donghae se despertó de nuevo, se encontró con dos lúcidos ojos en forma de almendra. —¿Hyukjae? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Tal vez no bien? Pero mejor —sonrió suavemente al castaño—. Eres real, ¿verdad? Después de que Eunhyuk muriera... a veces todavía lo veía, pero... ¿realmente estás aquí?

—Realmente estoy aquí —Donghae pasó sus dedos por el cabello enredado de Hyukjae y se inclinó para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

—Estoy tan aliviado —sollozó Hyukjae, volviendo la cabeza, para que Donghae no lo viera llorar—. Pensé... —se atragantó con las palabras.

—Lo sé, pero estoy bien. Ni siquiera un rasguño en mí —pensó en los nudillos que lastimó cuando le dio un puñetazo a Siwon y los pequeños cortes en sus pies, pero decidió que no contaban, por lo que no era una mentira.

Hyukjae examinó de cerca la cara de Donghae, luego pasó los dedos por las marcas de las cuerdas en las muñecas de Donghae. No dijo nada sobre eso, pero tiró del castaño en un fuerte abrazo. —Estaba muy preocupado. ¿Que pasó?

Donghae se encogió de hombros, no quería hablar de eso ni preocuparse de Hyukjae más de lo que ya estaba. —Me mantuvieron con los ojos vendados, pero no me hicieron daño. La mayor parte del tiempo estuve sentado en una silla hasta que Siwon me sacó.

—¿Siwon?

—Sí... —sintiendo que había proporcionado suficiente información, Donghae sacó la pistola de Hyukjae de debajo de su almohada—. ¿Me vas a hablar de esto? —los ojos de Hyukjae se posaron en el arma, y luego apartó la mirada para mirar al techo—. ¿Ya?

—Has visto mi arma antes.

—¿Dónde están las balas?

—No lo sé.

—¡¿Dónde están las malditas balas, Hyukjae?!

—¡No lo sé! ¡Lo juro! Kyuhyun estaba preocupado de que hiciera algo estúpido, por lo que las tomó.

—Aunque realmente nunca lo ibas a hacer, ¿no? —Hyukjae no le respondió, así que obligó al hombre a mirarlo—. ¡Respóndeme!

—Hae, si algo te sucediera... —Hyukjae respiró hondo y comenzó de nuevo, haciendo todo lo posible por sonar razonable—. No me iba a suicidar, si eso es lo que te preocupa. La muerte hubiera sido una bendición, pero sé que merecía ser castigado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te mereces eso? ¿Eso me habría traído de vuelta? ¿Crees que eso es lo que me gustaría?

—No se trata de lo que quieres. ¿Sabes por qué me hice agente? Es porque las acciones tienen consecuencias, y cuando alguien hace algo mal, merecen ser castigados.

—¡Pero no hiciste nada malo!

—¡Te pongo en peligro! Nada de esto —pasó sus dedos sobre las muñecas de Donghae de nuevo—, habría ocurrido si no te hubiera forzado a romper con Heechul. ¡Te ha protegido durante más de una década, y ni siquiera pude mantenerte a salvo durante unas horas! Cuando me dijiste que terminaste con él, sabía que no era nada, pero no confiaste en mí y no te consolé. Al menos, si le hubiera contado a la agencia sobre ti, tal vez podrían haber hecho algo, ¡pero ni siquiera era lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer eso! ¿Qué pasa si la siguiente persona que te secuestra no es tan amable? ¿O si es un asesino? Oh Dios... —Hyukjae sintió que su cabeza comenzaba a girar—. Debería haber estado allí para protegerte, ¡pero no lo estaba! ¡Incluso cuando estaba cerca, era inútil!

—Hyukjae... esos secuestradores no tuvieron nada que ver contigo —Hyukjae se burló, por lo que Donghae lo abofeteó para llamar su atención—. ¡Escúchame! Sabía que era peligroso ir a la casa de Heechul, me lo ha dicho un millón de veces, pero fui de todos modos.  _Fui_  estúpido. Fue mi error no contarte lo que había sucedido, y si no actuara de manera mezquina y tratara de evitar a Sungmin, tampoco me habrían capturado tan fácilmente. Nada de esto es tu culpa.

Hyukjae estuvo en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Acarició a Donghae con ternura, pero distraídamente, mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. —¿Hae?

—¿Hmm?

—Heechul es atractivo.  _Realmente_  atractivo.

—¿Asi que?

—Pensé que sería una especie de intimidante tirano macho o algo así. Como que tal vez se hubiera engrasado el cabello y fumaba cigarros caros todo el tiempo y habría gente desnuda adulándolo o algo así. Pero no lo es. Te ves más como un mafioso que él. Excepto por ser tan atractivo, parecía algo normal. Me dijo que no podía salvarte porque sus hombres podrían ser reconocidos y comenzaría una guerra... pero luego envió a Siwon, la persona más reconocible, a buscarte. Todavía se preocupa por ti, incluso después de que rompiste con él.

Donghae se rió de la descripción de Hyukjae, ¡a Heechul le hubiera encantado haber oído eso! —Solo confía en Siwon para que me ayude. Te dije que era Siwon quien siempre me cuidaba de los matones mientras estábamos en la escuela.

—Espero que te perdone por romperle la nariz. ¡No sabía que eras tan violento! —Donghae se rió de nuevo y sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas. Cuando la risa de Donghae se calmó, acarició la mejilla del castaño. —¿Hae? —dijo suavemente.

—¿Hmm?

—Creo... creo que deberías volver con él. A Heechul —Hyukjae sintió que le dolía el corazón al decir las palabras, pero las dijo en serio. Donghae lo empujó y se sentó en la cama para fulminarlo con la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera discutir, Hyukjae lo interrumpió—. Él te conoce mejor y puede protegerte. Obviamente te ama, así que te perdonará y te aceptará de nuevo, lo sé. No es un mal hombre, en realidad está trabajando con Sungmin... es un buen hombre. Es rico y atractivo... —Hyukjae rió tristemente y sacudió la cabeza—. Es mejor en todos los sentidos.

—¿Quieres que te golpee de nuevo?

Hyukjae se levantó para poder mirar a Donghae a los ojos. —Lo digo en serio.

—También yo —Donghae levantó la mano, pero Hyukjae le cogió la muñeca y le tomó la mano—. ¿Sabes cómo me llamó Hangeng? Me llamó la mascota de Heechul, y tiene razón. Heechul me alimentó y me regaló una casita para vivir. Me mantuvo con una correa para mi propia protección y agité la cola por él cada vez que me prestaba la menor atención. Hangeng le preguntó a Heechul si lo hice feliz y si me amaba...

—Por supuesto que lo hace.

Donghae frunció el ceño. —En lugar de decir que sí, él dijo que lo mantuve humano. ¡¿Y eso que significa?!

A pesar de que entendía lo que Heechul quería decir, no sabía cómo responder al castaño. Ya había tratado de explicárselo a Donghae una vez, pero era algo que solo podía entenderse a través de la experiencia. Hyukjae era alguien que lidiaba con lo peor de la humanidad regularmente, y también Heechul. Hyukjae podría haberse apartado fácilmente y haberle dado la espalda al mundo, de alguna manera lo había hecho, pero luego Donghae apareció en su vida y le recordó lo precioso que era ser humano. Pero, ¿cómo podría explicárselo a alguien que nunca había visto las cosas terribles que había visto? Esperaba que Donghae nunca tuviera que aprender la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Hae, aunque no lo entiendas, él te ama.

—¿Te olvidaste de su prometido?

—Hace mucho tiempo me dijiste que había tenido prometidas antes y que no significan nada.

—Es diferente esta vez. Su padre siempre está tratando de expandir su imperio al casar a Heechul con otras familias poderosas, pero las mujeres tampoco quieren un marido gay, por lo que Heechul siempre se sale de eso. Pero esta vez... Comprometió a Heechul con el hijo de una poderosa familia mafiosa China y Heechul no tiene una excusa para salir de eso... No creo que Heechul  _quiera_  salir de esto... Dijo que tiene mucho en común con Hangeng y que Hangeng lo entiende.

Hyukjae acarició el brazo de Donghae para consolarlo.

—¡También podría haberlo entendido, pero él nunca me dijo nada! Nunca me invitó a su casa ni me contó sus problemas. Pude haber tratado de entender... Me dijo que me amaba porque no formaba parte de su mundo. ¿Tiene sentido? ¡Solo hay un mundo! ¿Cómo puede amar a Hangeng por ser parte de su mundo y amarme por no ser parte de su mundo? ¡Es una completa tontería!

—¿Ves? Todavía lo amas también.

—Hyukjae, te amo a  _ti_ , así que deja de intentar que regresé con Heechul. No importa lo que pienses o el trato que tenga con Sungmin... Nunca me va a llevar a casa. Nunca me va a aceptar como parte de su vida. No pude ver un futuro con él porque no teníamos futuro... era la única persona que no lo sabía. Era su mascota. Y estuve solo todo el tiempo. ¿Recuerdas por qué empezamos a jugar los juegos de los amantes en primer lugar? Fue porque querías mostrarme lo que era un verdadero novio y demostrarme que Heechul no lo era.

Hyukjae no pudo negar las palabras de Donghae, pero todavía no estaba convencido. —¿Es por eso que realmente accediste a romper con él? ¿O fue porque te enteraste de Hangeng?

Donghae acarició el labio inferior de Hyukjae y trazó su mandíbula. —Fui allí para romper con él antes de saber algo más. Saber sobre Hangeng solo lo hizo más fácil. Te lo dije, solo me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho antes. Podría haber estado besándote la cara y teniendo sexo contigo hace meses si no hubiera arrastrado todo como un cobarde —Donghae pasó sus dedos por el pecho de Hyukjae y puso mala cara—. Necesitamos volver a aumentar tu fuerza —miró alrededor de la habitación y luego frunció el ceño de verdad—. ¿Cómo se supone que debo alimentarte si no puedo encontrar los menús para pedir comida?

Hyukjae sonrió suavemente, pero también se sintió avergonzado por su estado actual. —Hae ... incluso si Heechul no es la persona adecuada para ti... tampoco creo que lo sea.

—Hyuk, no me pusiste en peligro y no me decepcionaste. Me salvaste —Donghae se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio—. Me salvaste del aburrimiento... y la soledad... y haber pasado el resto de mi vida como la mascota de un hombre egoísta. Me diste las únicas dos cosas que siempre he deseado, compañía y un futuro. Después de todos estos años, finalmente estoy descubriendo quién soy porque me dejaste ser yo mismo. Sé que eres vulnerable en este momento y tu autoestima es frágil, pero está bien porque te protegeré.

Hyukjae no tuvo una réplica. Todavía tenía dudas, pero también se dio cuenta de que Donghae acababa de ganar la discusión. Como no tenía nada que decir, se acostó y tiró del castaño a su lado. Se acurrucó lo más cerca que pudo del costado de Donghae y Donghae lo rodeó con sus brazos, lo abrazó y lo mantuvo a salvo.


End file.
